To Be A Mouse
by DragonChild157
Summary: Throttle is nailed by Karbunkle's latest laser and disappears into thin air, taking the two orphans he was trying to protect with him. Are they alive? Dead? And how will Vinnie, Modo, and Charlie take their apparent demise?
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I'm gonna say it right up front, this is my first fanfic for the studly mice from mars. So please play nice. This is set during the plutarkian wars while the guys are stuck on earth.

Other than that...Enjoy.

Write Free, Citizen!

* * *

><p>"Yo Throttle! Heads up!"<p>

Throttle looked up just in time to get nailed in the face with a Frisbee. He reeled back, nearly falling off his bike.

"Ow!" He rubbed the tender spot just above his eyebrow. "Vinnie! What…?"

Vinnie laughed and held up his hands. "Sorry bro! Not my fault if you can't duck!"

Throttle shook his head. He threw the Frisbee back and waited until Vinnie turned back to the kids he'd been playing with. He smiled and held a finger to his lips, motioning for them to get out of the way. The children grinned and nodded.

"Oh Vincent?" Throttle called. "Duck!"

He hurled himself bodily at Vinnie, football tackling the startled mouse.

Vinnie howled and squirmed around to more effectively wrestle with his bro. The two mice rolled down the slight hill and came to a stop at the bottom, laughing.

"Get 'em kids!"

Several laughing children piled on top of the startled mice. Throttle laughed and grabbed one of the little boys. He snagged another one with his tail.

He glanced over to Vinnie, to find that his bro was faring much the same.

"I think this is a losing battle Vinnie!" He called, laughing.

Vinnie shook his head, tickling a little girl while simultaneously trying to pin an older boy. He had three more kids on top of him.

"No way bro! We can totally take them!" He whipped his tail around another girl, who immediately grabbed his ear, keeping him from effectively pinning her. "Ow! Hey, careful on the ears sweet heart!" He laughed.

Throttle laughed and threw up his hands. "Alright Charley, I give! Call 'em off!"

Standing above them on the hill, Charley was laughing her head off. "Alright guys! Let Throttle up!" she laughed. "Go tackle Vinnie!"

Throttle grinned as the five children he'd been wrestling with left off tackling him and attacked Vinnie.

"Aww, not fair Charley!" Vinnie whined.

"What's not fair?"

Throttle and Charley turned to face the hulking grey mouse coming round the hill. They had to smile.

While Modo's bionic arm and missing eye gave him a strange and threatening appearance, it certainly didn't frighten or deter these children! With two children clinging to his back, one under each arm, and two clinging to his left leg, the poor mouse looked like a living jungle gym.

And he was having the time of his life!

Throttle flopped to the ground at Charley's feet, propping himself up on his elbows. He gestured to Vinnie, who was still struggling with his brood. Modo burst into laughter and plumped down beside Throttle, settling his clinger's on as well.

"Might as well enjoy th' show."

Charley sat down between her two furry friends and ruffled the hair of one of the smaller girls. She grinned. "Why don't you go help them pin Vinnie?" she whispered.

The kids grinned and ran to help. Modo chuckled and shook his head as they watched the happily screaming children throw themselves into the pile.

They heard a tutting sound behind them. "Such bad habits you teach these children."

A woman came round the hill with the four smallest children. The smile on her face took any real sting from her words. "How will I ever break them of such habits?"

Modo smiled. "Aw, they're just havin' a little fun Miss Grace."

"Plus it kicks Vinnie's ego down a couple notches." Charley added. She laughed as Vinnie stood up, roaring dramatically, before being dragged, laughing, back to earth by the weight of the delighted children. She shook her head. "For about half an hour." She said, smiling. "Then he blows it back up again!"

"Like a balloon." Throttle chuckled. "An' I think you're underestimating him. It takes Vinnie all of five seconds to re-inflate his ego!"

The woman chuckled.

Grace Corry.

While not physically imposing, the short matronly woman ran the Lost Souls Orphanage with intelligence, and a firm hand. But she was also well known for her large, caring heart. Never once had the gray haired woman turned away a child. Or an adult for that matter.

That was how she had come to have twenty-two children in her care!

"Come now children, let the poor thing up." She called.

Still giggling, the children obediently got off. Vinnie lay there, panting and laughing. After a few seconds he rolled over on his stomach.

"Ha ha! Told you I could take them!" He laughed.

"Yeah, and you had to wait for Grace to bail your tail out!" Charley quipped.

"Hey! I would have…" Vinnie began.

They never found out what Vinnie 'would have'.

Laser fire suddenly burned into the air above their heads and into the ground around them. The mice were on their feet in an instant, calling their bikes and hurrying the children over the low hill toward the orphanage as fast as they could.

"Grace! Charley! Get these kids inside now!" Throttle yelled. "Modo! Make sure they get there! Count heads and make sure you've got everyone! Vinnie! You're with me! We need to find the shooter and lay down some cover fire."

"Awoo!" Vinnie leapt to his bike and took off in the direction the shots had come from.

Throttle shook his head. He looked to Modo and grinned. "Give th' kid an A for effort!" He pulled on his helmet and took off after the younger mouse. "Come on girl." He called to his bike. "Let's catch 'em up!"

The bike roared in response and put on a new burst of speed.

It didn't take long to catch up with Vinnie. Or identify the shooter. Grease Pit and the inevitable troop of dune buggy riding goons were coming to greet them.

Vinnie whooped and dove right into the fray.

His brilliant red bike zipping and weaving between dune buggies on its own, his hands were left free to drop flairs into the passing dune buggies.

By this time, Limburger's goons were well aware of what Vinnie's flairs could do. The instant they realized that those flairs were in the buggies with them, the made sure that _they_ weren't.

They threw themselves headlong from the buggies, seconds before the shoddily manufactured buggies exploded.

"Whoo hoo!" Vinnie howled, slapping Throttle a high five. "Look's like fourth of July's comin' a little early for the goon squad this year!"

"Nice sparkler's Vincent!"Throttle laughed. "But what's the Fourth of July without some fireworks?"

He drew his laser pistol from its holster with a flourish and fired at one of the dune buggies tires, sending it careening into another buggy and causing them both to go up in smoke.

"Make sure you keep them away from the orphanage! We don't want to…" Blazing green laser fire slammed into the ground just a foot away from their bikes. "Whoa! Vinnie! Karbunkle at two o clock!"

Vinnie's head snapped round. "Yeah! And he's got a new toy!"

Karbunkle cackled and fired the massive gun again.

It never failed to amaze the mice that those skinny little arms could support the massive weight of the guns he invented. Throttle swerved to avoid another shot from Karbunkle's new laser.

"I think it's time we broke that toy." Throttle called. "You…"

Modo's voice cut through on the com link. "Throttle, Vinnie! We're missing two of the kids!"

"What!"

Throttle bared his teeth. "Keep these creeps away from the orphanage, _especially_ Karbunkle. I'll see if my bike's scanner's can pick up the kids."

"You got it Throttle." Modo answered.

Throttle nodded. He pressed a button on his bike. "We gotta find 'em." He said grimly. "And we've got to do it fast." He patted the bike. "Don't let me down girl."

The bike beeped in response. It didn't take long for her to find the missing children. She revved her engine and beeped again. He glanced at the screen and grinned. They were hiding right over there behind those trees!

"Modo, Vinnie, I got 'em! They're hunkered down in the trees."

"Go get 'em bro, I'll cover ya!" Vinnie answered. He whooped and fired off another round of shots.

Throttle laughed. He gunned the motor of his bike and left the battle behind him. With the readout on his screen pointing the way, it didn't take him long to find the kids.

He pulled to a stop, climbed off and brushed the bushes aside. The two little girls hiding behind them cowered away, eyes wide with terror.

"Shh, it's ok." He offered his hands. "Come on. Let's get you girls back to the orphanage."

_**Come on. **_He thought. _**Come on girls. **_

These two girls were the newest additions to the Lost Souls Orphanage. He'd never seen them before today.

The younger girl whimpered as an explosion boomed in the background. She squirmed closer to her sister, looking for comfort.

She didn't find any.

Her sister was starring at Throttle as if he were some sort of double headed, slimy monster threatening to eat her!

"Look out!"

Throttle threw himself forward, sheltering the girls with his body. The tree above them exploded, showering him with splintered wood and shredded leaves. The younger girl screamed, but the older one remained completely silent, frozen with terror, as if she were suddenly inches away from her own personal nightmare.

Throttle waited for the rain of debris to slow, then raised his head slightly. His bike had been blown off it's wheels and thrown several feet away.

And Karbunkle…

His eyes widened behind their shades. Karbunkle was aiming straight at them!

_**Alright, no time for slow an' gentle!**_ He scooped up both girls and bolted. He could hear Karbunkle cackling behind him.

_**Come on Vinnie, where are you?**_

He heard the laser fire twice behind him. Pain blossomed across the small of his back and he stumbled. Then, his world went black….

* * *

><p>DUM, Dum, dum...! Reveiw!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Boring Disclaimer: I do not own Biker Mice blah blah blah...yeah...it sucks...

Anyway! Moving on! Like I said, this is my first BMFM fic! I love vocal readers, so please comment as much as you want and often! Please!

LOL, enough shameless begging. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Oh…no, no, no, no, no!" Vinnie gunned the motor of his bike.<p>

Karbunkle was targeting Throttle! He sped across the grass. Karbunkle was _not _going to hurt _his_ bro! His fist connected with Karbunkl's jaw seconds after the little psycho's finger pulled the trigger.

Vinnie's eyes widened.

He watched in horror as Karbunkle's laser struck Throttle full in the small of his bro's back.

Throttle screamed and stumbled. He managed to take two steps more before he faded away and disappeared before his frightened friends very eyes.

A red film seemed to settle over the white mouse's vision.

No. No, it couldn't happen like this! He snatched the gun from the stunned scientists hands and smashed it against the ground in a rage. Karbunkle scuttled back, scrambled to his feet and bolted for Grease Pit.

Vinnie snarled and kicked his bike into gear. Karbunkle was not getting away from him!

* * *

><p>Throttle groaned.<p>

His body ached. He hadn't hurt this bad since Modo had dug him out of the landslide Vinnie accidentally started!

He grimaced, blowing sand out of his nose. He frowned.

_**Sand? **_There hadn't been sand anywhere near the orphanage…

He slowly lifted himself up onto his hands and knees, and opened his eyes. Pure white. He rubbed his eyes and looked again. Nope. Still snow vision. His glasses must have fallen off.

He frowned. Something was wrong. His hearing was duller, his sense of smell so weak it was almost non-existent! A breeze played across his shoulders and he shivered. _**What's going on?**_

He froze. _**The girls!**_

"Girls?" He swept his hands blindly across the sand. "Girls? Are you here?"

He heard someone sniffle. "We're here." A little voice whimpered.

"Are you all right? Both of you?"

He heard someone shifting their weight off to his right and turned toward them.

"I…I think so." The little girl whispered. "But….Something's wrong my sister…"

Throttle groaned. _**Oh no "**_…Ok. Can you see my glasses?"

"Yeah. They're over there. Can't you see them?"

Throttle sat back on his haunches, wincing. "No. I can't see without them. Could you hand them here please?" He heard her get up and move around in front of him, then come to him.

"So you're like Velma, from Scooby Doo?" she asked.

He chuckled. "Sort of."

"Gi'me your hand."

He held out his hand. After a minute, he felt the familiar weight of his glasses settle in his hands. But...even the glasses felt weird.

"Thanks." He rubbed his eyes tiredly and settled them on his nose.

He appeared to be in a cave of some sort. Made out of red-orange sandstone.

"I…" his eyes widened as he looked at the two little girls huddling together on the sand.

They were Martian children. Little mouse girls. "Oh…"

_**If they turned into mice….Then I….**_He slowly lifted his hands to look at them.

Thick fur had been replaced by tan skin. That explained the difference in the feel of his glasses. His gloves and wristie's were looser as well. He reached up to feel his face.

Smooth skin met his fingers. His muzzle was gone, replaced by an aqua line nose. His fingers quested farther, out along the sides of his head and along the top. His antenna were completely gone, and his ears had shrunk down considerably.

He sighed and looked over his shoulder. _**Maybe?...….No.**_ He heaved a sigh. _**I guess it was too much to hope that the tail'd still be there.**_ He thought glumly.

He turned his attention to the girls. The older one was curled up in the fetal position, while the younger was doing her best to comfort her.

Both girls had creamy-white fur, consistent with the color their skin had been as humans.

The younger girl was dressed in a bright pink shirt, blue jean skirt, and flip flops. Her hair was jet black, loosely braided into pig tails, and tied off with pink ties. Her large, wide eyes were brilliant blue, like a warm summer's day.

He smiled when he noticed the Disney princesses backpack she was wearing.

Her sister…...Her sister looked like she was in the middle of a meltdown. The poor girl was shaking like Vinnie on a sugar high!

She was dressed in a white T-shirt, a pair of blue jean shorts, and sneakers. Her gold hair had been pulled back into a ponytail, and tied off with a tie shaped like a puppy. He could see the black and white head sticking out of one side with a dopey grin on its face.

He studied her for a moment. She looked absolutely terrified. But…he frowned. She'd been acting like this before she'd been changed into a mouse…...maybe...

He crawled across the sand to them. "Is she afraid of anything?" he asked.

The younger one nodded.

"What's she afraid of?"

"Mice…"

There it was! A phobia of mice. Getting changed into a mouse… this had to be a living hell for her.

He nodded. "Ok."

He gently scooped the girl up in his arms and sat back against the rock wall. "Shh….It's ok." He held her close, gently rocking her back and forth, and rubbing her back. "It's alright. You don't have to be afraid…"

The girl broke down into sobs. He felt her grab hold of his vest and cling to him, crying into his chest. He continued to rock her and rub her back. He'd seen Grace do this with the children at the orphanage when they were upset. He just hoped this was the right way to go. If this were a Martian child…He frowned and looked down.

The girl's tail was lashing the sand spasmodically. He gently nuzzled her temple. The feeling wouldn't be quite the same for her since he didn't have his muzzle….Her shaking eased a little, and her lashing tail slowed slightly.

_**The mind might be human**_, he realized, _**but the body sure isn't. There's got to be a way to get her around this. If we're stuck like this for good, she can't live her whole life afraid of her own body! **_

He stopped stroking her back and grabbed hold of her tail, bringing it up and around and putting it in her hands. She jumped and gave a choked off little squeak of surprise and fear.

"It's just your tail. A part of your body." He told her firmly. "There's nothing to be afraid of. See?"

**_Please let this work! _**

She sat there for several minutes, starring in fascinated horror at her tail. She ran her thumb over it, then bent it as far to one side as she could. She winced when her tail protested the expiramentation, proving that it was indeed a part of her.

Finally, she looked up at him for the first time. Her eyes were blue like her sisters, but a darker, deeper blue. Like the deeper depths of the ocean.

"But I'm a…" she couldn't seem to say the word, and looked down at the tail in her hands.

"A mouse? Yeah." He smiled and smoothed her hair. "And that's nothing to be afraid of! Those tiny little mice back on earth are too small to hurt you! And as for Martian mice, I don't think you're gonna hurt yourself. Are you?"

He grinned when she hurriedly shook her head. "And I really doubt your little sister's gonna hurt you." He gave her a reassuring hug when the tears began to flow again. " Shh. It's ok. I know you're scared." He whispered in her ear.

After several minutes, and once she'd calmed down, he set her on the sand. Her sister immediately moved in to give her own comfort.

"What are your names?" he asked.

Not surprisingly enough, the younger one answered. "My name's Tiffany! An' this is my big sister Angela!" She cocked her head curiously. "What's yours?"

"I'm Throttle." He offered his hand. "Nice to meet you Tiffany."

Tiffany giggled and shook his hand. Then she looked around at the cave. "Where are we?"

Throttle looked around, taking true stock of his surroundings for the first time. "I'm not sure…" He crawled across the cave floor to the opening.

His jaw dropped as he gazed at the landscape laid out before him. "No way…"

* * *

><p>Is it? Could it be? WHAT? Yeah, fraid you guys are gonna have to wait till I figure it out. I promise, as soon as I figure it out, you'll be the second ones to know!...(reader's glaring)...What? I gotta tell Throttle and the girls first! If they don't know what the heck they're doing, then they can't do what they're supposed to do and the whole story goes down the drain!<p>

Warm up your vocal cords guys, cause I wanna hear a chorus of reveiws. And I don't mind the wrong notes or off keyness. Just sing what you please!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys. For those of you who don't know me all that well yet, I suffer from a disease known as CIASC. "Crappy Internet And Shitty Computer". :) Thus my updates will not be comeing as fast as we would all love to have them come. Be patient. I promised on my profile that I would finish every story I start and I will hold to that.

...so, Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Vinnie groaned and opened his eyes. Charley's face floated into his bleary line of sight. "Hey Charley girl. You catch the license on that semi truck?"<p>

His eyesight cleared a little. Charley was crying. He frowned. "Charley? What's wrong sweetheart?" Memory of what had happened suddenly came flooding back. "Oh gods."

Tears welled in his own eyes. He sat up and wrapped Charley in his arms, as much for his own comfort as for hers. She buried her face and finger's in his warm fur and just let the tears flow.

Vinnie nuzzled her temple and gently rocked her, offering what comfort he could, even though all he wanted to do was find a small dark hole he could bury himself in and grieve in peace.

They were in Charley's living room, he now realized. On her couch.

He winced as his head made it's pain known. _**How did that happen?**_ He ran back through his memory of the day.

It all started out so normal… the picnic on the orphanage lawn, wrestling with the kids. Trouncing Limburger's goons. He smiled as he remembered their 'Fourth of July'. But it had all gone so wrong…He could see it, crystal clear in his mind.

Karbunkle taking aim.

His fist pounding Karbunkle into the dust.

The gun going off.

The shot striking Throttle in the back.

His friend stumbling, as he tried to get the two little girls to safety.

And the three of them disappearing.

Throttle's scream echoed through the vaults of his mind. Over, and over, and over again. It didn't stop!

After that, it was a hazy red blur. He vaguely remembered chasing Karbunkle for a couple minutes. Fighting off several goons. He was facing off against Greasepitt, when everything went black. He must have been clipped from behind.

"Where's Modo?" he asked at length, afraid to hear the answer.

"He's out looking for some sign of them." Charley answered.

They heard a rumble of bikes out in the garage. Modo entered the room a moment later.

His ears and shoulders were slumped in defeat, and his tail dragged along the ground behind him.

"Anything?" Charley asked.

He sadly shook his head. "Nothin'. They're just…gone." He dropped down on the couch beside his friends.

Charley nodded and sniffled. "I've already sent word back to mars."

"How…how's his bike taking it?" Vinnie asked. He wiped his eyes self-consciously.

Modo shook his head. "Poor things jus' roamin' aimlessly around the garage. I asked yours and Lil' Hoss to keep an eye on her."

A knock sounded on the door. Charley quickly stood and hurried to the door. She took a moment to hurriedly scrub her face of tears, then calmly opened the door. On the other side stood three teens, two boys and a girl.

"Can I help you?" Charley asked. She wiped at her eyes again.

"Actually, we were thinking we could help you." One of the boys answered. "May we come in?"

"Um." Charley glanced back to see Vinnie come up behind her.

He peered over her shoulder."Hey Gila." He said glumly. "C'mon in."

The teens nodded their thanks and entered.

They certainly were an odd sight. All three were wearing black leather vests emblazoned with a black and gold lizard with a purple tongue on the shoulder and back. Each also wore some form of black and gold choker or bracelet.

Their leader was the oddest by far. In addition to the vest and black and gold jewelry, his short hair had been dyed black and gold, and he wore contacts that turned his eyes gold with slit pupils. As if that weren't unnerving enough, when he spoke it was clear to see that his tongue and the inside of his mouth had been stained purple!

They were all part of a gang who called themselves the Gila Monsters.

* * *

><p>They had been created two years ago by an ex-gangster. The reason most kids joined a gang was for status, safety, and family. The ex-gangster had wanted to create a 'better brand of gang'.<p>

Thus the Gila Monsters were created. The various members were known as 'lizards'. Older, veteran members who had acquitted themselves well were given the honor of being referred to as 'monsters'.

The supreme leader was referred to simply as the 'Gila' or 'Gila Monster'. The ex-gangster who had started the Gila Monsters had been killed not long after, leaving the current Gila to take up the reins.

It was through him, that the Gila's had become all that they were today.

They operated as a typical gang, but instead of having a set territory, they blanketed the whole of Chicago! And instead of the guns employed and traded amongst other gangs, the Gila Monsters preferred martial arts. Their sole purpose was to rid the streets of Chicago of the gun wielding, drug dealing gangs who currently ran the streets.

Vinnie'd had a run in with them a few months back.

* * *

><p>Charley shut the door behind them and went back to sit on the couch by Modo. Vinnie perched himself on the armrest.<p>

The one Vinnie had called Gila seated himself on her coffee table, while his two companions settled themselves on the floor against the wall to wait.

"We heard about what happened to your friend this afternoon. And now we have come to offer what aid we can to you and your friends. We _will_ get your friend back."

Vinnie shook his head. "You must not'a got the whole story Gila. Throttle's dead." He bowed his head.

The tears he had been trying so hard to hold back finally escaped. "I wasn't fast enough." His breath hitched in his chest, and he covered his face with his hands. "I let him down."

Charley moved to go to him, but Gila was faster. He was up off the coffee table in an instant and had grabbed Vinnie by the bandanna and hauled him to his feet in another. His gold eyes bored into Vinnie's.

"Do not sully his memory or your own heart by wallowing in self pity. You told me much of your friends while a guest in my home. If Throttle was all that you said he was, he would not want you to weep for him. He would be disappointed to hear you claim that you let him down in this manner."

He abruptly released Vinnie. "As it is, you should not mourn his loss. Throttle lives. For the moment at least."

"Gila I…!" Vinnie's angry voice faded away as Gila's words registered.

"Throttle's alive?" Charley breathed, wide eyed.

Gila nodded. He calmly seated himself on her coffee table once more. "Yes."

"But, how…?" Modo asked, stunned.

Gila held up his hand. "Please, allow me to explain."

The trio nodded.

"When we heard of what had befallen Throttle, we determined to take a hand in the matter. One of my younger 'lizards' works in Limburger's tower. So I sent her to eves drop on Limburger and that pathetic little scientist."

"Apparently, the gun they used on Throttle was a portable version of Karbunkle's Teleporter. It was supposed to teleport you into cages in Limburger tower, were you would be at their mercy."

He shook his head. "But something went wrong. It seems that, in the confusion, one of the targeting dials was miss-set. Throttle did not arrive in the cage as he was supposed to. My lizard has instructions to report back to me when she has either discerned his current location, or the coordinates he was sent to."

The other's nodded. Charley sighed and rubbed her eyes tiredly. "That settles it. I don't care what you guys say, as soon as we get Throttle back, I'm upgrading the A1 chips so your bikes can track your sorry tails down!"

Both mice grimaced at the prospect, but to their credit, they didn't argue. Given the situation they could see the sense behind it.

The song 'Barbara Anne' suddenly began playing faintly. Gila quickly fished his phone out of his pocket and flipped it open. After checking the number, he clicked a button and put it to his ear.

"Gila." He said simply. He listened for a moment, then nodded. He pulled a pen out of his pocket and scribbled something down on his palm. "Good. What was the miss-set dial turned to?"

His face went pale when he heard the answer. "Are you sure?" he sighed and bowed his head. "Very well. Is there anything else we should know?" he frowned as he listened.

His eyes suddenly widened, and a smile slowly blossomed into being on his face, revealing his pale lavender teeth.

When the lizard on the other end finished, he said something quickly in Spanish, then said in English. "Well done Lizard Eliza. It will not be forgotten." He flipped the phone closed and turned his attention back to them.

"Good news! She was able to get the coordinates of your friends landing." He made a face. "Unfortunately, there is also bad news. The incorrect dial was set to light years. Throttle is no longer on _this_ planet."

"They could be anywhere! How many light years?" Modo asked anxiously.

"Two and a half." Gila frowned. "Wait…. them?"

As Modo was already hard at work on the mental math Vinnie nodded in answer. "He was carryin' two orphans out of th' line of fire when he was hit. All three of them just up and disappeared!"

Gila shook his head. "This we did not know. But you needn't fear. Limburger intended to use the teleport gun as a means of escape from dangerous situations. The teleporter will not place it's cargo anywhere they cannot survive. If the coordinates are non-inhabitable, then it will place them in the nearest place that is. Where ever it sent them, they can breathe, and they are on firm ground. Whether food and water are available, or if predators are nearby, is another story."

Charley shook her head. "So where'd the coordinates put them?"

"Empty space." Modo answered.

She nodded. "Ok. So where's the next livable planet?"

"Mars." Vinnie and Modo answered grimly in unison.

* * *

><p>Yeah, I like cliffhangers. One of these days I'm gonna get clobbered...REVEIW! All you lurkers out there, put your two cents in, it makes me nervous when people read over my shoulder and I don't know who they are! LOL.<p>

Untill the next chapter...!


	4. Chapter 4

It's m again Margaret! LOL, love that song. look it up on You Tube sometime! Anyway, here's the next chapter! Throttle and the girls spend a little quality time!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Throttle starred in amazement at the familiar red sands and distant mountains. It was Mars. They were <em>on<em> Mars! And not only that, they were on an area of Mars he knew well!

He smiled as he gazed at the mountains.

Oh yeah, he knew those peaks and crags all too well. Unless they'd been discovered recently, there was a freedom fighter base hidden in those craggy hills.

He looked up at the sky. The sun was now directly overhead. Noon. That left half a day to cross this dessert.

He looked back at the two orphans. "Girls, we're on Mars!" He smiled and motioned for them forward. "Come take a look."

Tiffany and Angela crawled across the sandy floor and peered out at the alien landscape in awe and wonder.

He pointed to the mountains. "You see those mountains over there? See the one that looks like a Thylwip head?"

Seeing their uncomprehending looks, he was abruptly reminded that these weren't Martian children. He sighed. "Sorry." He pointed again. "See th' one that looks kinda like of dog?"

They squinted, then nodded. "I see it!" Tiffany told him proudly.

"Good. That's where we need to go."

Angela looked up at him curiously. "Why do we need to go there?" she asked nervously.

He patted her shoulder reassuringly. "Unless they moved recently, I have friends who live there. Friends who can help us get back to earth. Who knows. Maybe they'll be able to change us back."

He crawled out of the low cave mouth and held his hands out for them. Tiffany took his hands and he lifted her out and set her down beside him.

He held his hands out again for Angela. She looked back once more into the cave, then turned and held her arms out to him.

He smiled and lifted her out. "Atta girl."

He stood and began to lead them out across the dessert. "Good thing we ended up in a Martian dessert. An earth one would…whoa!"

The two little girls burst into laughter as the unfortunate new human tripped over a rock. Without his tail he was severely unbalanced, and wasted no time doing a face plant into the red Martian sand.

He sighed and stood, brushing himself off. "Not having a tail is gonna take some getting used to." He said sadly.

Angela came forward and hesitantly slid her small hand into his much larger one. "You can hold my hand till you do." She offered.

Tiffany had come up on his other side."Mine to." She added, claiming his other hand.

He smiled. "Well, I sure won't fall again will I? Not with two _strong_ girls like you to catch me!"

The girls giggled and nodded. He gave their hands a gentle squeeze, and together, they set off across the dessert.

"How come you said it was a good thing we landed in a Martian dessert?" Angela asked after a while.

"If we'd landed in a desert on earth, we would've had to wait for night because of the heat. Mars is farther from the sun, so the dessert on Mars isn't as hot. We can travel during the day."

Tiffany frowned. "In school, my teacher told us that the dessert was really hot during the day, and at night it got really _really _cold. Does that mean it's going to get even colder tonight?"'

Throttle nodded. "Yeah. You two'll be ok." He rubbed his thumbs across the backs of their hands. "You two have fur now. It'll keep you warm."

They nodded and fell silent, satisfied for the moment. The trio traveled on like that for an hour or so, content in their companionable silence.

But, like all little children, it was difficult for the girls to remain quiet.

At first it started out as a hum. Tiffany smiled, and a shine returned to her eyes as she skipped along at his side, humming her catchy little tune. It wasn't long before Angela joined in.

Throttle cocked his head curiously. Due to his buck teeth, whistling was entirely out of the question for a Martian mouse. But humming….

He'd heard Charley and various other humans hum back on earth, but no matter how they explained it, he had never quite got the knack of it.

"How do you two do that?"

They looked up at him curiously.

"How do you hum?" he clarified, embarrassed. "Charley tried to teach me once, but I couldn't get it."

Tiffany giggled. "Oh that's easy!"

Angela nodded. "You just sing with your mouth closed!"

He shook his head. "I thought humming came out of your nose?"

Tiffany grinned and nodded. "It does!"

He frowned, heartily confused.

Angela stopped him and stretched up on tip toes to pinch his lips shut. "Sing! With your mouth shut."

He smiled. _**Why not…**_

He began to sing a popular rock song Sweet Georgie Brown played over the radio. His smile widened.

Now he got it! By voicing the song with his mouth closed, it forced the air and sound up and out his nose!

Angela let go of his lips and they started walking again.

"So what were you two humming?"

They didn't need any more invitation than that. The girls immediately burst into the song they had previously been humming.

After listening carefully to the various verses Throttle tentatively joined in.

Tiffany and Angela laughed and clapped their hands in delight to hear his smoky voice join and harmonize with their own childish voices.

They immediately launched into the whole song all over again, teaching him how to sing it as a duet, with him singing the male part and them singing the female part.

By the third time around, he had the whole song memorized.

"What's the name of that song?"

"It's called…Ahhhh!"

Angela screamed and backpedalled in sheer terror as a huge, scaly red creature leapt from the sand in front of them. Throttle snatched Tiffany away from the creature, pushing both girls behind him.

"What is that thing?" Tiffany shrieked.

Throttle barred his teeth. "Saber Squid!" He shouted, watching the creature dive back beneath the sands.

Saber Squids traveled in pods of three or four. Unless they were _really_ lucky, chances were slim that this one didn't have friends nearby.

The squid raised one of its heads from the sands, not more than four feet in front of him. He reached for his gun, silently swearing when he realized he'd dropped it back on earth when he realized Karbunkle was aiming at them.

"Angela. Tiffany. Saber Squids have three heads. Tell me when and where you see the other two and stay as close to me as you can!"

The little girls whimpered and nodded, clinging to his belt and vest.

Throttle kept his eyes on the head in front of him. He slowly moved a hand to activate his nuke knucks. They came to life immediately with a faint crackle and a warm, reassuring green glow.

The squid jerked its head back, startled by the sudden green glow. It hissed, the small blood red eyes narrowing. The mouth slowly opened, revealing the long, saber-like teeth for which it was named.

All of them.

"Hang on girls, we're in for a bumpy ride."

* * *

><p>DUM! Dum! dum!<p>

On a scale of one to ten (1=best) how would you rate the 'cute/sweet' moments in this chapter?

till the next chap comes toddling along!


	5. Chapter 5

It's MEEeee! Bringing you another installment of this whirlwind adventure!...well, maybe not _whirlwind_...really _really_ exciting tale!...No?...A _riveting_ saga of... (sigh)...here's another chapter.

LOL Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Mars?"<p>

Vinnie and Modo nodded. "Yeah. Mars is the closest planet to those coordinate's." Modo said grimly.

Charley swore. "Crap…"

Gila frowned and cocked his head curiously. "Why are you worried? They are on Mars. He would know how to survive there. He would have friends there, yes?"

"Yes 'n no." Vinnie answered.

Gila raised his eyebrows in question. "Explain."

"Mars 's still fightin' the Plutarkian's." Modo explained. He held up Throttle's gun, which he'd recovered from the orphanage grounds. "Throttle's unarmed, an' he's got two kids with him."

He set the gun down on Charley's coffee table. "Then there's the Sand Raiders, the Rats, the Saber Squids…." He shook his head. "For Throttle an' the girls, Mars is a real dangerous place t' be."

Gila was silent for several minutes. Finally, he nodded. "It would be wise to alert your comrades on Mars of the current situation. Perhaps they could locate Throttle and the children before they come to harm."

Charley hurriedly got to her feet. "I'll do that right away!"

"Hey sweetheart! Ya think…?"

A resounding boom reverberated through the garage, causing Charlie to stumble and knocking Vinnie of his perch on the armrest of the couch.

The lizards were on their feet and checking the windows in a instant, Modo and Gila not far behind them.

"You ok Charley ma'am? Vinnie?" Modo called.

"Yeah, I'm ok Modo." Charley answered.

"I'm good." Vinnie scrambled to his feet, rubbing his smarting elbow where it had smacked the floor. "Who's out there?"

The sound of Grease Pit's voice bellowing order's to the goons rose in a crescendo outside.

"Ya had to ask?" Modo grumbled, firing a shot off through the window. He passed Throttle's gun to Charlie. "Have at it and keep yer head down Charley girl." He said, patting her on the shoulder and firing again.

Vinnie hurled one of his flairs out the window, nailing one of the goons in the butt. He glanced back to check on the others and frowned. "Gila?"

Gila looked up from the huddle with his two Lizards. He grinned. Looking to the older of his two Lizards he motioned, then came to join the mice and Charley at the window.

The older Lizard was already on the phone.

The younger one was making her way to the garage.

He put his hand on Vinnie's shoulder, leaning forward to peer through the window. "Do not worry. We have Lizards all over the city. Help will be here soon."

Charley growled an unladylike word under her breath and fired again. "The sooner the better."

* * *

><p>"Gah!"<p>

Throttle yelled as a saber like tooth cut across his thigh in a scything arc.

He brought his nuke knucks down on the squids head. The beast shrieked and jerked away. Another head snaked in from the side snapping at the little girls clinging to his belt.

"No." he snarled, batting it away.

The squid shrieked again and darted away. He watched carefully, looking for the tell-tale depressed tracks in the sand that indicated where the squid was headed.

He smiled in satisfaction. The squid was running, straight out toward the center of the dessert. It didn't show any sign of slowing down or turning back. He gently drew the girls around and the trio began walking again.

They had to get away from here.

This squid was apparently a rogue, but that didn't rule out the possibility of other squids being attracted by the sounds of the fight. He couldn't take another fight with a single squid, let alone three or four!

He would try…but he knew that survival would be a slim chance at best. He had to get Tiffany and Angela out of here...

It was sunset, and they were well into the foothills before he let them stop.

He let go of their hands, motioning for them to crawl under an overhang. They crawled in obediently, then looked back out at him. He gingerly lowered himself to the ground and stretched his body out across the entrance.

"Go to sleep." he said gently. "You'll be safe here."

"I'm cold." Tiffany whispered.

Throttle rolled farther in under the overhang and wrapped his arms around them, offering what little warmth and comfort he could. Both immediately snuggled closer. It was silent for several minutes.

Tiffany suddenly began digging in her pocket. "Hungry?" she asked. She was holding up a small ziplock bag of Fignutons. She quickly shared them out, each getting two cookies.

"Thanks Tiffany." Angela whispered.

Throttle nodded. "Thanks Tiffany. We appreciate it!"

It wasn't long before the three of them drifted off.

* * *

><p>"Here." Charley handed Gila a dish towel. "Wrap your arm in that till I can get to it, ok?"<p>

Gila nodded. "Do not worry about me." He smiled. "I know a doctor or two who owe me a favor." He motioned to Modo. "See to him. That gash on his arm will need stitches if I am not mistaken."

Charley nodded and grabbed the first aid kit. "Ok. Modo get your tail over here."

Modo shambled over and sat where she told him to so she could reach the gash. He winced away as she applied the alcohol.

Through early trial and error, Charley had learned that she couldn't use peroxide on her furry friends. It bleached out their fur, leaving blonde spots! Vinnie was the only one who could use peroxide with impunity. His white fur wouldn't show up the bleaching.

"Oh, Modo sit still!"

"Sorry Charley ma'am. I didn't mean to." He apologized.

She finished cleaning his wound and picked up the needle and thread. "I know you didn't." She quickly threaded the needle and inserted it in his arm.

He grimaced but held still this time.

She quickly stitched up his arm with the ease and efficiency of long practice. She had known how to stitch wounds before, but ever since the bro's had crash landed in Chicago she'd grown quite proficient at it!

Vinnie roared back into the garage on his bike, a male Latino Lizard riding behind him. He dismounted and pulled his helmet off, grinning like a madman. "We chased the goon squad all the way back to Limburger's tower. The Lizards left old fish lips a present." He laughed and shook his head at Gila. "Remind me not to tick you off!

Modo cocked his head curiously. "What'd they do?"

"They dumped a laxative in the tower's drinking water and put something called dry ice in the fat fishes sewer system!"

Modo frowned. "What's a laxative? And that dry ice stuff?"

"Well. Dry ice is literally that. It's ice that's dry. When you get it wet it makes a real thick fog. Every drain and toilet in Limburger tower will be pouring smoke or frozen solid by the end of the day, you wait and see!" Charley said, grinning.

Modo chuckled. "An' the other one?"

Charley's face turned a little redder. "Laxative is a type of medicine, I guess you could say. You take it when you….um…." she trailed off, not sure how to tell him a laxative was used to make you poop! "…Let's just say Limburger and anyone else who drinks the water isn't going to be leaving the bathroom anytime soon!"

Modo frowned, puzzling through her words. His eyes widened as he suddenly understood what she meant. And he shook his head as he laughed. He was finding himself quite impressed with the Lizards ability to get down and fight dirty!

"That's low!" He chuckled.

The Lizard shrugged. "We have been planning this for ages. After what he did, we thought it was time we took our revenge!"

"Modo grinned. "As my old grey furred mama used to say, when you're fightin', hit 'em where it hurts!"

Gila nodded. "We will see to it that it continues to hurt." He promised. "And the innocents of the tower have been warned."

"Umm…..guys?"

All turned to face the garage door. Charley was standing there, holding the shot out remains of the transmitter in her hands.

"We got problems…"

* * *

><p>Just you wait Charlene, you think you've got problems! Wait'll you hear what all Throttle and the girls have to go through! Why they...Oh...I guess I can't say anything yet... At least not in front of my readers!...Tell you what, we'll have a girls night at my place and I'll give ya the whole shpiel!<p>

Wonder what movie we should watch?...(looks at readers lurking out there in the dark netherworld of the internet) Hey you out there! Any ideas?

Reveiw and all that jazz!


	6. Chapter 6

Honey! I'm home!...(Blaring silence, occasional cricket)...Oh well. I guess I'll just curl up on the couch and tell meyself a story. Maybe some of the lurkers will come out of the woodwork!

"Once upon a time..." (silence turns hostile) "...don't like that one? Ok...Angela woke..."

* * *

><p>Angela woke.<p>

At first, she wasn't exactly sure what had woke her. Throttle's strong arms were wrapped around her and Tiffany, forming a protective blanket.

She snuggled closer, burying her face in his shoulder. He shivered at the feel of her cool wet nose as it brushed against his skin. But he didn't wake.

She frowned and put her hand on his arm. It was cold to the touch. He shivered again as the cold wind played across his bare skin.

Up until now, she hadn't worried about Throttle! He'd seemed so confident. He knew what he was doing. "He's supposed to take care of us…" she whispered.

"But who's going to take care of _him_?"

Angela looked over at her sister. Tiffany had summed up Angela's thoughts exactly.

"He's so cold." She whispered. "Like an icicle!"

Tiffany nodded. She shrugged out of her backpack and unzipped it. Out of it, she pulled a thin, brightly colored blanket. It wasn't very big, barely three foot by four foot.

A good sized blanket for a little girl like her, but barely a cover for a good sized man like Throttle.

Doing their utmost best not to wake him, the two carefully draped the blanket over him, tucking it in as best they could.

Somehow, despite the clumsiness of their efforts, he slept through it all.

* * *

><p>"Do you think you can fix it Charley ma'am?"<p>

Charley sighed and tossed her screwdriver down in frustration. "Let me put it this way Modo. How about I put one of Vinnie's flairs in the gas tank of a car and we'll see a six year old put it all back together perfectly. That's how likely I am to fix this."

She put her face in her hands. "I'll keep trying guys, but for now, you need to turn on that beacon."

Vinnie frowned. "Beacon?"

Charley nodded. "Yeah. The 'we broke our transmitter again but we're ok' beacon. Turn that one on."

"Oh. That beacon…" Vinnie reached over and flipped a switch on what appeared to be Charley's old radio. "I hate that beacon…"

Modo chuckled and clapped Vinnie on the back. "Only cause you're always the reason we turn it on."

* * *

><p>"Well lookey here!"<p>

Throttle's eyes snapped open.

A hand grabbed him by the back of the vest and dragged him backwards out from under the overhang. The blanket was ripped away and….

_**Where did I get a blanket?**_

He found himself hoisted up until his feet dangled a foot above the ground. And staring a hulking Sand Raider and his two friends in their ugly faces. The one holding him up shook him playfully.

"What do we 'ave here boys?" he asked.

One of his cronies shook his head. "Don't know. Never seen one o those before."

The leader shook him again. "How about it? What would you be?...Speak up you furless little pipsqueak."

Silently praying that Angela and Tiffany would stay still and silent, and that these idiots wouldn't think to check under the overhang for more, he cocked his head, assuming a blank, idiotic expression.

_**Hope this works. **_

"Tay-say here-way ou-yay re-aay. E-bay uitet-qay."

The sand raiders burst out laughing. "Hear that fellas? Not only is this thing weird, he's flipped his lid! He can't talk right!"

Roaring with laughter, the leader set him on his feet, still keeping hold of him by the vest. He called back to his buddies. "Boys! Today…."

A small whimper sounded from beneath the overhang.

_**Crap!**_

"Hey boss! Sounds like there's more of 'em under there!" one of the raiders exclaimed, hurrying forward.

"Well drag 'em out!" the leader yelled. He shook his head. "Must be our lucky day!"

Throttle suddenly lunged and snatched the gun from the raider's holster and put it to the sandy beast's forehead.

He bared his teeth. "Nope. It's mine." He pressed it harder. "Let go of me, and call off your Sand Raider trash."

The leader quickly let go. "Back off Scuse. Bora" The other sand raider's quickly backed away.

Throttle slowly stepped back, toward the overhang. "Tiffany. Angela. Come on out of there girls. We're leaving."

The girls scurried out on hands and knees and got hurriedly to their feet. Both immediately latched onto his belt. He gently patted their shoulders, keeping his gun trained on the raiders.

"Ready to get going?" he asked.

"Ready." Angela whispered.

"Grab your blanket girls." He added.

Tiffany grabbed up her blanket, hurriedly balling the colorful blanket up and shoving it in her backpack. "Ready Throttle." She whimpered, grabbing his belt once more.

He slowly backed away, pushing the girls behind him. He kept his eyes and blaster trained on the raider's. "Follow us." He hissed. "And you _will_ die."

He could feel the ground beginning to slope upwards beneath his feet. "Head for the dog girls. Always aim for the dog." He murmured.

* * *

><p>The raiders watched as the strange creature and the two little mouse girls made their way into the rocky foothills.<p>

"You just gonna let them walk away like that?" Scuse asked.

The leader shook his head. "No. Not on their lives." He growled. He glared at his lackey's. "Call in our boys. Get everyone up here." He grinned. "We're taking them down. And I'm gonna beat the snot out of that hairless creature!"

* * *

><p>Reveiw! Comment! Put your two cents in! Tell me what you think! Give me feedback!<p>

I'm trying to see how many ways I can come up with to say reveiw.


	7. Chapter 7

"Somewhere over the rainbow, reveiws are found..."

Hint hint!

LOL, ladies and gentlemen, I present to you a dole old Chap by the name of Seven! Please be kind to him and make him feel at home!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"They're getting closer Throttle!" Angela cried.<p>

"It's ok Angela." Throttle panted. "Come on girls. We're almost there." He glanced back over his shoulder. Drat. The raiders had indeed gotten closer.

They were gaining on them!

"Gah!" his leg buckled and he hit the ground, sliding a couple feet back down the slope.

"Throttle!" Angela and Tiffany hurried back to him.

"Throttle, are you ok? What's wrong!" Asked Angela worriedly.

Throttle grimaced and rolled onto his side. His leg was bleeding again where the Saber Squid had torn it. He grimaced and pressed his hand to it.

"Nnn!" The pain was incredible! Up until now he'd been able to ignore it. The wound had scabbed over quickly, and while it had trickled every now and then, it hadn't been anything serious.

Until now…

Even without rolling up the pant leg, he could tell that the blood was sheeting down his leg. And the looks on the girls faces told him this was the time to remain calm. He grimaced and put more pressure on the wound trying to stop the flow.

He scrabbled at the bandana round his neck with his free hand. _**Why did I tie the knot so tight!**_

Angela pushed his hand out of the way, her smaller fingers making quick work of the knots. She quickly pulled it off his neck and thrust it into his hand.

"Here!" she whispered, pale beneath her fur.

He nodded. "Thanks."

The bandanna was barely long enough to reach around his thigh, with just the tiniest piece left at the ends to tie it off. He jerked it as tight as he could, tying a second not before it could loosen again, and gasping as tears jumped to his eyes.

He blinked them back hurriedly and looked to the girls. "Come on…We have to keep going, or the raiders will catch us." He pasted a grin on his face. "Help me up?"

The girls smiled anxiously and tried to help haul him up by his hands. _**And just like that, the tension's broken. **_He thought.

In reality, he took most of the weight himself. Once on his feet, they were off again.

* * *

><p>They didn't get another chance to stop and rest. The Sand Raider's were constantly hot on their trail.<p>

They were so close! And yet so far away… Angela and Tiffany were flagging. They couldn't go on much farther at this pace.

_**Truth be told I'm wearing down to.**_ He glanced at the sky. _**Almost noon. **_

He looked down at the girls. Angela was plugging on determinedly, her hand clinging to his belt. Tiffany on the other hand…Poor Tiffany was stumbling along as if she were asleep on her feet! Half the time, her hold on his belt was all that kept her from falling flat on her face!

He unhooked her hand from his belt and scooped the tiny mousling up into his arms. He crouched low and motioned Angela to his back. "Hop on board, Angela. You girls need a rest. I can carry you two for a little while."

She shook her head. "Your leg…"

A laser burned into the ground a few feet behind them.

"Get on!" Throttle yelled.

He didn't need to tell her again. She hurriedly scrambled aboard, clinging to him as tightly as she could with arms, legs, and tail.

He stumbled to his feet and took off as fast as his injury would allow. Barely a mile left to go to reach the Freedom Fighter's. All he had to do was stay ahead of the raiders.

_**Just stay ahead of them….**_

* * *

><p><em><em>Carbine yawned and stretched, glancing at the bedside clock.

Her aide Tandy had let her sleep in quite late today!

She hurriedly got dressed, ran a quick brush through her hair and headed for command center.

Everyone snapped to attention the instant she entered the room.

While they would never be as well disciplined and formal as the army, she had found the Freedom Fighters to have just as much loyalty, sense of decorum, and respect as any army officer.

_**And more often than not, with twice the guts!**_ She thought, hiding a smile.

Tandy was at her side almost immediately, clipboard in one hand, and a cup of the mars equivalent of tea in the other. "Status report General." She said, handing the tea to Carbine without preamble.

Carbine sighed and took the cup. "While I appreciate the extra sleep lieutenant, please wake me at the correct time from now on. Understood?"

The rusty brown furred mouse nodded her assent. "Yes ma'am."

Carbine nodded and sipped her tea, going to the lit table map displaying a view of the surrounding area at the moment. "Status report please."

Tandy cleared her throat and began reading. "Our forces took the town of Croft late last night. Fifteen injuries, no casualties. They are requesting a field medic and the appropriate supplies, both for their own treatment and that of the surviving townspeople."

Carbine nodded. "Granted. See to it that the medic is escorted at all times though, there are too few of them left."

Tandy quickly scribbled down Carbine's response and flipped the page.

"The Plutarkians ambushed Blue squadron early this morning. Five survivors. We've managed to recover ten bodies, but the other ten seem to have been captured. Their status is uncertain at this time."

Carbine closed her eyes and bowed her head. Ten dead, another ten captured, also possibly dead. More likely suffering and in pain if she knew the Plutarkians. How many more had to die? When would this blasted war end?

Tandy flipped the page again. "Oh, and the damaged equipment signal from earth was activated around eleven o clock last night." She let the pages fall back into place. "Again."

A small smile curled her lips, despite Carbine's best efforts.

"Wonder what Vinnie did now…"

* * *

><p>"...If all the other writers fly, beyound the rainbow, why oh why can't I?"<p>

Untill you reveiw you're gonna have to put up with my singing! This is my threat!


	8. Chapter 8

Throttle, looking slightly aggravated, **"Me an the guys (all of us here in To Be A Mouse) have been bustin' our tails. I got turned into a human and injured on top of that! And poor Angela about had a nervous breakdown! All for your reading pleasure! Now reveiw and tell us what you think! What do you like, not like, what?" **

...Yeah...can't really say much to that..Except that he's cute when he's miffed! But you can't blame him, considering the crap he's about to go through. He's...! (Death glares from the audience) Ok! OK! I'll shut up and let you read it for yourself!

Enjoy

* * *

><p>"Can you still see them Tiffany?"<p>

Tiffany peeked over Throttle's shoulder. "Yes." She whimpered.

Throttle grimaced. "Ok. Girls, I need your help."

Both girls immediately focused their attention on him. "What do you want us to do?" asked Angela.

"Martian mice," Throttle panted, "they can share memories through their antenna's. Some of them, like me, can do even more than that. But I'm not a mouse anymore. You girls are the mice now."

He smiled. "And Martian mice have a special ability as children. They can send their thoughts out for miles in all directions when they're in danger. When they need to call for help."

A stone gave way beneath his foot and he stumbled, quickly catching himself. "I need you two to call for help ok?"

Tiffany started to cry. "But we don't know how!"

He nuzzled her cheek. "I'll tell you how." He soothed. "Everything's going to turn out ok. I promise." He scrambled over a boulder to get to a ledge jutting out from the sloping game trail. "Ready?"

"Ready." Angela answered from somewhere behind his head. Tiffany nodded, her little body trembling.

"Ok. I need you to close your eyes." He told them, waiting for them to do it before going on. "Imagine that you're yelling for help at the tops of your lungs. As loud as you can possibly go. And then imagine getting even louder."

He watched Tiffany's antennas for the tell-tale red glow that would indicate it was working. "So loud that everyone around us could hear it! No matter where they were…!"

He breathed a silent sigh of relief as Tiffany's antennas began glowing, faintly at first, but quickly growing in intensity. "It's working! Keep it up girls! You're doing it!"

Laser fire slammed into the red stone inches from his heals. _**Hope you can hear them Carbine!**_ He prayed as he ran. _**My leg won't hold out much longer. If you don't get here soon, we're toast!**_

* * *

><p>Angela tightened her arms around Throttle's neck. Someone was listening! She <em>knew<em> they were listening! But they were hesitating. Why? Why weren't they coming out to help them?

She could hear Tiffany silently screaming at the top of her lungs in front of her. _**Tiffany! They can hear us, but they're not sure they want to help us! **_

_**What do we do? **_Tiffany asked anxiously.

_**Lets show them what's happening! **_She threw her feelings for Throttle into her message. He was risking his life to protect them, even though they weren't the same species. Her fear for his injury. Her fear for her little sister, and for herself.

But for some reason, that wasn't going to be enough.

She opened her eyes, focusing all the thought she was sending on what she was seeing. Tiffany quickly followed her example.

Angela looked back over her shoulder, showing their audience the sand raider's closing in on them.

Tiffany, meanwhile, looked down over Throttles arm at his leg, showing them the bloody pants leg and bandanna. The blood trail he was leaving behind.

_**Help us! Please!**_ She silently pleaded as she looked over the shoulders of her sister and Throttle to see the Sand Raiders. _**We're all so afraid….**_

* * *

><p>"And what do we know about Plutarkian movements in…?"<p>

_**HELP!**_

Carbine, and everyone else in the room froze in surprise and shock at the sudden silent cry. A few actually dropped to the floor.

Carbine frowned. While every Martian had the ability to share memories through direct contact of antennas, only a select few could do anything more than that. Not many could answer this cry for help. She looked to Tandy.

"Can you talk to her?"

Tandy frowned, closing her eyes in concentration. "Not in so many words. They're young and very frightened."

"They?" asked one of the officers, raising his eyebrows as he helped a female to her feet.

Tandy nodded. "Yeah, two little girls. They're working together, that's why we can hear them all the way down here." She cocked her head. "Something's after them…I can't quite tell what it is.….What the…!"

Images began flooding in. They were moving sporadically, and overlapped each other, making it difficult to tell exactly what it was you were looking at.

Though she knew it wouldn't do any good, Carbine squinted her eyes.

The stronger of the two images appeared to be Sand Raiders, chasing after them. But it was overlaid on an image of someone's thigh.

A red bandana was tied around the thigh of whoever it was, apparently to stanch a wound, but it had clearly started to bleed again.

_**Help us, please!**_ One of the voices was practically weeping. The second girl looked back at the Sand Raiders, making it easier for the observers to understand what they were looking at. _**We're all so afraid…**_

"Tandy, where are they?" Carbine growled.

Tandy came to the map and put her finger on the pass leading up past Thylwip bluff. "Here. They're here." She shook her head. "They're running themselves right into a dead end."

Carbine studied the map carefully for several moments. "Get the green squad up and on their bikes. They've got a rescue mission to complete."

* * *

><p>Now reveiw! We told the girls, the orphans, and Vinnie that we'd let them read the reveiws! And let me tell you, they are eagerly waiting! Don't make me have to write up false reveiws for them to read...I would feel so friggin' guilty!...<p>

On a side note! The desire has been brought up to know how Vinnie met the Gila Monster's. That I tell you is fodder for another fic! You'll see that a lot I'm afraid. I tend to hit off of my other stories, though the plan is that each one will be able to stand on it's own. As this is my first BMFM fic, I can't refer your questions to another story, but rest assured that this will be rectified as speedily possible!


	9. Chapter 9

Hands out fake reveiws (written by me and my sisters) to Vinnie and the orphans. "Here you go."

Orphan looks excitedly at the big box of reveiws. "Yes! They really love us! We're famous!"

...Don't ever make me lie to them again!...(glowers menacingly) I do not appreciate it...

(sigh) Anyway, here's another chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Throttle stumbled to a stop. The pass was blocked off! It was full of rubble.<p>

_**Must have been a rock slide while I was gone.**_ He thought.

Whoops and laser fire from behind quickly reminded him of what they were running from. He quickly ducked down behind a large boulder.

"Let go girls." He ordered.

By now the girls trusted him implicitly. And they obeyed without question.

He drew the stolen laser pistol and fired over the boulder. "Stay down." he ordered them. "Stay down! We didn't come all this way just to lose each other now!" He fired again, only to duck down quickly when they returned fire. He waited, keeping his breathing slow and deep, before lifting his head to fire again.

"Keep calling girls." He told them grimly, when he noticed the glow fading from their antennas. "They're listening. They just might not be able to answer. It takes a gifted mind walker to answer back. Keep calling. They'll use your voices to find us."

"As if the gunshots weren't enough?" Angela asked.

Throttle paused for a moment, stunned. Then he burst into laughter. He patted her shoulder and went back to the fight.

The sudden roar of engines and the screams and yells of exhilaration made his heart soar.

The freedom fighters were here! Someone had heard them!

He breathed a sigh of relief and rested his forehead against the boulder. _**Thank you.**_

He looked to the girls. "Angela, Tiffany, those are the freedom fighters." Seeing the look of apprehension on Angela's face, he gently cupped her cheek. "Don't be afraid of them. They're people, just like you and me."

He glanced over the boulder, checking to make sure that the Sand Raiders were still a good distance away.

"The Freedom Fighters won't trust me. I'm human. Half of them haven't ever heard of humans, let alone seen one. _You _are the one's they'll listen to. Ask to talk to General Carbine. Tell her everything that's happened."

He checked the Sand Raider's again.

"But what if she doesn't believe us?" Tiffany asked anxiously.

Throttle frowned thoughtfully. "Umm….Ok. If they don't believe you, tell Carbine: Carbine's first pet was a baby squirrel bat named Berry. Stoker gave it to her. The name of her father's bike was Sparker."

He paused, chewing his lip. "And if all else fails, tell her….I said to tell her the name Ariana. She'll understand."

The girls nodded. "We will." Angela promised.

"Good." He smiled. "If we're lucky, you won't have to remember."

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, luck wasn't on their side.<p>

"Look out!" a Freedom Fighter screamed. Too late. A missile thudded into the landslide, sending rocks and boulders flying.

The girls screamed as the stones showered down around them. When the dust and rocks settled, they were horrified to realize that Throttle had been hit by a stone the size of a watermelon!

And he wasn't moving!

"Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead!" Angela panted, crying with her sister and trying to push the various rocks and stones off him. One last heave and he was free.

Tiffany pressed her ear against his chest.

Three freedom fighters roared to a stop beside them. "What the heck is that thing!" A dull brown one exclaimed.

The old, grizzled leader silenced him with a look, then dismounted. "He alright?" he asked.

Tiffany shook her head. "I don't know." She cried. "I can hear his heart. And he's breathing. But he's hurt. First his leg, and now all those rocks…"

The black pelted old mouse calmly hefted Throttle up in his arms. "We'll take care of that back at base. You girls climb on behind those two jokers and we'll get out of here." He grumbled, setting Throttle astride his own bike and motioning the girls to his two companions.

He quickly mounted up behind Throttle, accidentally knocking Throttle's glasses off his nose.

Tiffany hurriedly grabbed them and shoved them in her back pack as she and Angela quickly hurried to the bikes. The mice scooped the two girls up with ease, settling them in front of them on their bikes.

"Let's make tracks boys!" The leader howled, revving his engine. "We've got to get our charges back to base! This one's needing a trip to the medical ward."

He took off back down the pass the way they had come, the other two mice hot on his tail. As soon as the walls of the pass were low enough, all three biker's rocketed up the side and out onto the flat plateau above.

Mice were waiting on either side of the pass, with more rocketing up the stony trails toward them every second.

"Everyone here?" The leader called.

"We got 'em all sir!" The dun colored mouse who was carrying Tiffany answered.

The leader nodded. "Head back then. Tell the fighters on the other side of the pass to meet us at base." He grinned. "I want those little reprobates home by supper time!"

He kicked his bike into gear, and they were off like a shot.

* * *

><p>Neither Angela nor Tiffany could ever remember much of their journey.<p>

All they could ever say with certainty, was that the ride was short, bumpy, and windy. They kept their faces buried in the fur of the mice carrying them, looking up occasionally to check their surroundings before putting their heads down again, as the wind made their eyes water.

After about fifteen minutes, the bikes began to slow down. The girls looked up curiously.

They were descending into another small box canyon, with no apparent way out. Above them towered the massive bluff that they had been referring to as "the dog" for the past two days.

The leader slid to a stop by a flat expanse of wall and slapped it almost affectionately with the flat of his hand. "Open up!" he called. "Half of green squadron returning from the rescue mission. The other half'll be along shortly. They took the scenic route!"

For a moment, there was no apparent response.

A crack suddenly appeared in the implacable face of stone, outlining a massive door, easily large enough to allow ten riders abreast to enter at once.

The door slid back two feet into the stone, before sliding to one side and allowing green squadron entrance.

The old mouse nodded in satisfaction and rumbled into the hanger sized garage, his squadron right behind him. Once all were inside, the door quickly closed behind them once more, leaving not the slightest clue that there was a door in that wall.

Inside or out.

"Medic!" The leader yelled, dismounting. "We need medical staff and a stretcher over here on the double!" He stood there, running a critical eye over the uncoscious human.

"Then again, you might want to call in a zoologoist..."

* * *

><p>Orphan: "How long do you think it'll take them to reveiw?"<p>

(Awkward silence)"...Ummm...Soon!" (glances nervously at Throttle) **_I hope..._**


	10. Chapter 10

Welcome! Welcome to chapter ten!

...Which contains pancakes...

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>"Oh, come on!" Charley dropped the broken pieces of the transmitter part on the table. She leaned back in her seat, rubbing her face in exhaustion. This just <em>was not<em> going her way!

She'd only had three hours of sleep that night, and that not by choice. She had fallen asleep at her workbench in the early hours of the morning.

She made a face as she remembered.

* * *

><p>She'd woken up to Vinnie's hysterical laughter.<p>

Apparently, when she fell asleep, she had laid her head down on her wrench. So when Vinnie walked in and saw her turn her head in her sleep, she'd had a clear imprint of a wrench on her cheek.

When she asked what he found so funny, he'd simply laughed, "I always knew you were a real wrench head!"

He picked up a shiny hubcap, and held it up for her to use as a mirror.

At first, she hadn't minded. In fact she'd laughed with him. But eventually, he began to get on her nerves.

"Vinnie! I swear to god…!" she yelled.

"What's goin' on?" Modo asked as he entered the room, yawning as he stretched.

His eye widened when he saw the wrench imprint on her cheek. His eye began to glow a faint red. "Vinnie?" he asked, his voice disbelieving.

Completely oblivious, Vinnie flipped the hubcap. "Look at her face bro!"

Charley hurled the offending wrench at his head… Which he easily dodged, laughing and yelling taunts as he fled the room.

She shook her head and plopped back down on her bench. "He didn't do anything Modo, I fell asleep at the bench with that thing under my cheek." She sighed and picked up one of their few remaining spare parts.

Modo nodded. He patted Charley's shoulder. "You can do it Charley ma'am." He grinned. "An' don't worry about breakfast. I'll do it."

* * *

><p>She sighed and picked the pieces up again. "You can do it huh?"<p>

_**Let's see you fix it without that piece! That was the last one we had!**_

The smell of smoke came to her nose and she whipped around.

A rather embarrassed Modo was carrying in a platter heaped with pancakes in one hand and two cups in the other. He set the plate in front of her, placing one cup in her hand and setting the other by the plate.

Charlie smiled. "Modo, while I may not have gotten much sleep last night, I doubt I need _two_ cups of coffee!"

Modo chuckled. "One coffee. Th' other one's syrup. I know you like yours heated."

Charlie's smile grew even wider. She quickly set her coffee down and started pouring the syrup over her pancakes. "Modo you're a sweet heart!"

A thought struck her. "These look great Modo…so why do I smell burning?"

"Vinnie wanted t' try his hand at it!"

Charlie scrutinized her pancakes thoughtfully. For the most part they were golden brown, with a small black spot here or there. "I take it you did these then?"

Modo nodded.

"Good." She smiled. "I'm going to have to teach you guys to cook more. You've got a stove at the scoreboard, but you never use it!" She took a bite of the now thoroughly syrup soaked pancake. "It's kind of sad really."

She chuckled. "I didn't even know you could burn ramen noodles till Throttle did…." Her smile faded.

Modo sighed. "We'll get 'em back Charley girl. You'll see. You'll have this thing up an' runnin' in no time, then we'll find Throttle an' the girls." He patted the transmitter confidently.

She shook her head and held up a piece of the broken spare part. "Not without this I won't." She set it down and put her head in her hands. "I don't know what to do Modo…" she said softly.

"That's easy babe!"

The two turned to watch Vinnie saunter into the room with his own plate full of pancakes.

Charlie had to really work at it to keep from laughing at the poor things. The pancakes were _half_ burned. Straight down the middle, one side golden brown, the other dark brown and black.

How he'd managed that one, God only knew.

He parked himself on the hood of a car she had been asked to repair, contentedly munching his yin and yang wannabe pancakes.

"Well if it's so easy, why don't you do it?" she growled.

He chuckled and shook his head. "Can't. I don't know enough about earth tech." He grinned. "But I do know a female MacGyver…"

* * *

><p>(sigh) Ok, be honest, how many of you are now hungry?<p>

LOL, Reveiw! Vinnie and the orphans are waiting!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey fellas! Welcome to the Thylwip Bluff base! Please feel free to explore, but mind your tails and keep yourselves out of trouble!

Apparently the last chapter ruined a diet or two with the mention of pancakes. Our sincerest appologies. LOL.

Now...! On with the show! ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Carbine strode briskly down the hall.<p>

If the trackers in the green squadrons bikes were anything to go by, they were well on their way back. She glanced over her shoulder out of the corner of her eye.

Tandy was a step behind her and to her left.

The rusty red female had been in the army for two years before joining the freedom fighters, and army habits were hard to live down, as Carbine well knew.

But, the army's loss was her gain.

When Tandy had been nursed back to health, the young teen had thrown herself whole heartedly into her duties as a freedom fighter. It had taken only two days for her to come to the attention of her superiors.

She had come to Carbine's attention by the end of her first week.

She'd become Carbine's aid by the beginning of her second.

And she had never given Carbine a reason or chance to regret her choice. Moments of aggravation to be sure, but not regret.

Never regret.

* * *

><p>They entered the main garage just as the great door was closing behind green squadron. The squadron leader climbed nimbly from his bike and immediately began bellowing for a medic.<p>

She smiled.

Old Axis.

The grizzled old mouse had once been coal black, but his long years and many fights had silvered his fur around the muzzle, eyes, hands, and feet, and had seemingly scarred his body everywhere else.

But at the ripe old age of fifty three, he was still as strong and hale as he had been at twenty.

Only his silvered fur, wise old eyes, and pain in the joints of his hands now and then gave any sign of his encroaching age.

But that bellow of his… Carbine shook her head. His bellow had only grown in volume and authority as he got older.

But thoughts of her old friend were quickly chased away as she saw the pale figure Axis hefted up into his arms from the back of his deep blue bike.

The figure was definitely human.

There could be no doubt of that. Pale furless skin, small ears, no muzzle to speak of, and a distinct lack of a tail. It all equaled human. She had yet to see or hear of another race that could pass for human as well as this one did.

As she came near, Axis was laying the human out on a stretcher. Two young mouselings hurried over from the bikes they'd been riding and clutched worriedly at his hands.

Carbine frowned.

The mouslings clothing was very odd. And there was something vaguely familiar about the human. She paused, studying him.

His skin was a golden tan color, almost bronze. Her experience with humans was limited, and she had only seen it once, but this skin color wasn't new to her.

His clothing was completely covered by red dust, tingeing everything a pale red and making it impossible to tell colors. He was dressed in a vest, boots, and what were probably blue jeans.

Wristlets and a single, bumpy, fingerless glove adorned his strong, slender hands.

She idly wondered what purpose the bumps served, and how he'd lost the other one. She quickly gave up. As a girls night out with Charley had shown, humans often wore outlandish clothing that had little or no purpose.

She focused on his face.

He had a kind, open face. A sensitive mouth, aquiline nose, and strong cheekbones gave him a somewhat exotic look.

He was actually quite handsome as humans went.

His long hair was a deeper golden tan than his skin, more gold than tan.

_**It's almost the same color as Throttle's fur.**_ She thought. _**I wonder how he ended up here? And with two Martian children no less?**_

The younger of the two children, a little mouseling with raven hair and brilliant light blue eyes, was anxiously watching the medic look the human over.

"Is he gonna be ok?" she asked. It was the third time she'd asked that question.

The medic gave her an irritated look. "As soon as I find out, you'll be the first to know! Now stop pestering me with questions and let go of his hand. We have to get him to the medical ward." He pushed the girls roughly away and took hold of the stretcher. "Up!" he called, and the two lifted the stretcher with the ease of long practice.

Axis caught the older, gold haired girl before she could fall. He glared at the medic with such wrath that if looks could kill, the medic would have burst into flame and been nothing more than a greasy spot upon the floor.

But Carbine was quicker, and her wrath was more to be feared.

She took the last few steps and grabbed the insubordinate mouse by his dusky orange furred ear. He yelped and came to an immediate stop.

She gave it a slight tug, to be sure that she had his attention.

"You listen, and you listen good." She growled. "If I _ever_ catch you treating a civilian in that callous manner, I will see to it personally that you pull the worst jobs this base has to offer for the next year."

Her eyes glinted dangerously, and she pulled on his ear, drawing him closer still. "But if I so much as _hear_ of you or anyone else _striking a child_, I will flog the offender myself until I can't lift the whip."

She gestured to the two children. "If your positions were reversed, I dare say you would behave in much the same manner."

She finally released his ear. "Learn compassion Dax." She gestured to the stretcher. "Get him to the medical bay. And be sure the medic knows he's a human. It'll save them the time of trying to identify his species."

The cowed mouse nodded. "Yes sir." He nudged his companions back with the end of the stretcher, and they set off at a quick pace.

The two girls moved to follow after them, but Axis quickly caught and drew them back with his tail. "Let them go girls." He said gently. "You'll only be underfoot where they're going. Let them do their job."

He looked to Carbine and a slow, lazy smile warmed his face.

"An that'd be why_ you're_ the general, and I'm a squadron commander. I would've just yelled at him till I was blue in the face."

He shook his head. "You set him straight, put the fear of God in him, humbled him, an' set him on his way. All in the space of a few minutes."

Carbine chuckled. "Being a woman in charge of all these people, most of which being _men_, you learn a thing or two. I can't scream and yell, no matter how much I'd like to. The males would take me as a loudmouthed female in a bad mood and tune me out. So I've got to respond in a way they'll take seriously and, more importantly, _fear_."

Axis cocked his head. "And how would that be?"

Carbine grinned. "Like a woman who's caught her grandchildren in the middle of something they shouldn't be!"

* * *

><p>I don't know about you guys, but man! There are just some Grandma's you do not cross! A friend of mine, oh lord, we live in comstant fear of her Grandma! Anyone else like that?<p>

LOL, Reveiw! Vinnie and the orphans are waiting!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey fella's, I'm back! Sorry for the wait. I'm a college student with lots of projects do and upcoming, and I'm an aspiring writer trying to finish the script for the play I'm writing before the deadline! (crosses fingers) Wish me luck! Cash prize to the best play! And sad to say we could sure use it!

Shout out to Zoa-lii! She had to have broken the sound barrier last chapter! I had the chapter posted for all of five seconds, and someone was already reading it! exactley one minute later, I get an email saying I have a reveiw!...Holy cow... You made my day right there! THANK YOU!

So anyway, picking up right after Carbine said she treats the soldiers like grandchildren in trouble...

* * *

><p>Axis laughed and shook his head.<p>

Smiling, Carbine gently took the hands of the girls, drawing them closer. "Come with me girls. I need you to tell me what happened. As soon as you've given me some answers, I'll take you to see your friend. We'll send the three of you home as soon as we can. Ok?"

The girls nodded, though the blonde one appeared agitated, her eyes constantly darting this way and that.

Carbine nodded to Axis, telling him to get some sleep as soon as the rest of his squadron returned, before turning and leading the girls back down the hall toward her office.

Tandy followed close behind.

Once inside her office, she let go of their hands and went to her desk.

It was only once she had reached it, that she realized the girls had remained exactly where she had left them, as though afraid to move. She sighed and motioned for them to come, which they did.

It pained her to see that the gold haired one was shaking, her wide eyes filled with fear and terror.

Carbine offered her arms to the little girl, thinking that perhaps she was still frightened by the Sand Raiders, or perhaps the medic had frightened her more than Carbine had realized.

But she quickly discovered that it was she herself, who so frightened the little mouse.

The blonde came to her woodenly, seemingly thinking that the gesture Carbine had meant in comfort was a command. Her trembling worsened as she approached, the shaking becoming harder than Carbine would have thought possible when Carbine touched her.

She took her hands away.

The younger, black haired girl came and grabbed her sisters hand. "Remember what he said." She told her. "They're Freedom Fighters. We don't have to be afraid."

Carbine shook her head. "You most certainly don't. I'm sorry about what happened in the garage. That was uncalled for. And it _won't_ happen again." She smiled. "When did you eat last? You must be hungry."

The two girls nodded, though it was the younger girl who answered. Carbine was getting the impression that the younger one would be the more forthcoming.

"We haven't eaten all day. And we only had cookies yesterday."

Carbine looked to Tandy.

Tandy nodded without a word being spoken and quietly left the room. She returned a moment later. "I've informed the kitchens. They will send something up shortly." She said, in answer to Carbine's questioning look.

"Thank you Tandy." Carbine answered. She looked at the girls curiously. "What are your names? And how did you two end up with a human?"

The black haired girl smiled. "My name's Tiffany! An' this is my sister Angela!" she frowned. "But we were supposed to tell General Carbine. Throttle said to tell her everything."

Ice seemed to rush down Carbine's back. "What did you say?"

Tiffany frowned.

She hadn't stuttered.

She'd said it loud and clear. "My name's Tiffany. And this is…"

Carbine shook her head. "No, not that! Who told you to talk to me? To General Carbine?"

"You're General Carbine?" Tiffany asked.

Carbine nodded.

"Throttle. Throttle told us." Angela whispered. "He told us to tell General Carbine everything..." She lifted her head and looked into Carbine's eyes. "And not to be afraid."

Carbine shook her head. "That can't be! Throttle's on earth!"

Tiffany giggled. "He was! But the bad guy shot at us with some sort of ray gun! And we all ended up here."

Angela nodded. "It's true. The scientist guy shot us. When we woke up we were on mars, and we looked like this. So Throttle brought us here."

Carbine shook her head, not entirely understanding. If the children had come from earth, it would explain their odd clothing. But where would Throttle have found two mice children on earth? And where was Throttle now?

"How did you girls end up on earth?" she asked grimly. "And what do you mean you woke up and you looked like this?"

Angela gestured to herself, a faint shiver running through her. "Like mice. We were human, but when that scientist guy shot us, we got changed into mice, and Throttle ended up a human!"

Carbine sat back on her haunches. "This is impossible…" she whispered.

Tiffany shook her head. "No it isn't."

She settled herself cross legged on the floor, pulling her sister down beside her. After a stunned moment, Carbine followed suit. Tiffany looked curiously to Tandy. "You wanna sit down?"

Carbine nodded assent and Tandy came to take her place on the floor, behind and to the left of Carbine.

Idly Carbine wondered if that was by choice or habit.

Her tail flicking nervously, Angela began speaking. "We told you the truth. All of it. We were worried you wouldn't believe us, so Throttle told us what to say." She took a deep breath and her sister squeezed her hand.

She smiled and went on.

"He said that if you didn't believe us, we were supposed to prove we weren't lying by telling you this. Your first pet was a Squirrel Bat? An' it's name was Berry. Someone named Stoker gave it to you." She looked to Carbine for confirmation.

Carbine nodded, so she went on.

"He said the name of your father's bike was Spark? Sparkles?"

"Sparker!" Tiffany supplied.

"Yeah, Sparker." Angela agreed.

Tandy shook her head. "General, how do we know this isn't a trick? Anyone could find out this information with the correct amount of research."

Carbine was about to answer, but Angela interrupted.

"There's one more."

Tandy rolled her eyes, but as it was obvious Carbine was going to hear the child out, she held her tongue.

"Throttle said to tell you a name. He said you'd understand…"

Carbine frowned, a cold suspicion worming in her gut. "And what was the name?"

"Arianna." Tiffany answered for her sister.

Carbine's jaw dropped. No. It couldn't be…

_**But it is. **_Her mind growled. _**He's the only one you ever told about that…**_

Carbine scrambled to her feet.

Tandy looked up at her curiously. "General?" Concern crossed her face. "General, does that name mean something to you?"

Carbine nodded. "Up you go girls." She said, hauling them gently to their feet.

She looked to Tandy. "They're telling the truth Tandy. Throttle was the only one who knew that." She grabbed the girls' hands and headed for the door. "Come on girls."

"Where are we going?" Angela asked.

"The medical ward." Carbine answered.

Smiles lit the sister's faces. They were going to see Throttle! Maybe he'd have woken up by the time they'd gotten there!

They were nearing the medical ward when a white mouse with brilliant red hair came running out. She skidded to a stop when she saw them, then hurried forward.

"General Carbine! We've got a situation in the Medical Ward!"

* * *

><p>DUM! Dum! dum!...What now? LOL, I'll try to get the next part up within' the next few days. Reveiw! Vinnie and the kidsare having the time of their lives hearing from you guys (and answering you!) feel free to ask questions! (for those of you with dirty minds, please keep it clean! You've got kids reading these things!)<p>

Untill next time!...


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys! Got a long one for ya! In this we have the re-union of Throttle and Carbine! (FINALLY!) But will all go as well for our hero's as we hope?...we'll see...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>He hurt.<p>

He hurt abominably.

_**Why is it lately, that whenever I wake up some part of me hurts? **_

He groaned and opened his eyes. White static met his gaze. He must have lost his glasses again.

_**Charley kept threatening to put them on a chain. **_He thought wryly. _**If this keeps up, I just might take her up on her offer!**_

"He's awake." A rough voice said. "Hand me that sedative, I don't want him awake just yet."

All grogginess vanished in an instant. Who were these people? Sand Raider's? Had the Freedom Fighters assumed he was dead and left him? Had they failed completely in their mission?

_**Where are Angela and Tiffany? **_

He didn't have long to ponder these questions, as he felt a hand wiping a damp cloth across his inner elbow.

One thing was for sure, until he knew who they were and what was going on, if they wanted him asleep he most assuredly wanted to be awake!

He grabbed the hand and jerked whoever it was forward, directly into his fist and sent them reeling back and away from him.

He quickly rolled off the table, his feet slapping against the cold stone floor.

_**They took my boots!**_

He gasped as his leg, and ribs protested the abuse they'd been put through.

"The human's loose!" someone yelled. "Call security!"

He quickly backed away from the voice, one hand held out behind him to guide his way. His fingers met with cool stone after about ten steps. He began moving to the left using the wall for guidance.

He could hear voices murmuring quietly and, not for the first time, he wished he were still a mouse.

His hand struck a corner. He pressed his back against it and dropped into a fighter's crouch. It was better to wait until he knew more.

"What's all the racket?" A new, male voice called.

"The human's loose." A female answered.

The male snorted. "Ha. I'll take him. Stand clear."

Boots thudded on the stone floor, coming towards him. They stopped several feet away. "You got two choices human. Either you behave and come out of that corner, or I come in and get you."

Throttle bared his teeth and brought up his fists. "You and what army?" he hissed.

The unknown male chuckled. "I was kind of hoping you'd say that!"

A sudden flurry of steps sounded and a fist planted itself in his gut. Throttle gasped in pain.

But he'd had to let his opponent get the first hit.

Now Throttle knew exactly where his enemy was. And that information was invaluable...

He grabbed the fist before the unknown male could draw it back. With a swift jerk, he hauled his opponent forward and slammed his foot into the male's gut, knocking the breath out of him.

He quickly followed up by stomping on the man's instep and twisting his arm up so far behind his back that the shoulder popped out of the socket.

The male screamed as he felt his arm dislocate.

"Stop!"

A voice rang out across the Medical Ward. The male breathed a silent prayer of thanks.

Never in his life would he have thought he would be so happy to hear _that _female's voice.

* * *

><p>"Stop!"<p>

The two combatants froze, the medic looking relieved, while the human seemed unsure, braced and ready to continue the fight.

Carbine motioned for the girls to stay back with Tandy by the door, and then moved farther into the room herself. Her sharp eyes settled on his face, his eyes.

Those beautiful garnet eyes...

If she'd had any remaining doubts about Throttle's identity, those eyes wiped them all away.

"Let him go commander. From the looks of things I'd say you've done enough. Whatever he was trying, he won't try it again."

A wondering look crossed the human's face. His hold on the medic loosened ever so slightly. "Carbine?" he asked.

She came closer, cautious lest she frighten him. "It's ok Throttle. You're safe, and so are the girls. Let him go." Seeing that he still hesitated, understanding dawned.

Despite being human, he was still blind!

She made her footfalls heavier, giving him a sound and the vibration of her foot hitting the stone for him to orient on, and his sightless eyes focused more directly on her.

Giving the medic a warning look, that clearly said sit still and be quiet or else, she reached out and gently touched his hand.

"It's over Throttle." She said gently. "The girls told me about Arianna." She smiled and said in a quiet, singsong voice. "Somewhere out there you're thinking of me."

Tears welled in Throttles eyes, and a relieved smile crossed his face. He let go of the medics arm, catching the mouse round the waist when he stumbled forward, keeping him from falling.

"Thank God." Throttle breathed.

Carbine motioned to another one of the medics to come and take the injured one. Once he was out of the way, she stepped forward and put her arms around Throttle's neck, holding him close.

He jumped at the unexpected contact, and the odd feel of her fur on his bare skin, but he quickly reciprocated, hugging her and nuzzling her cheek affectionately.

They would have stood like that for some time but for two small details. Both of whom had broken away from Tandy and were now ecstatically hugging Throttle around the hips and waist!

He smiled apologetically at Carbine, before carefully kneeling to hug the girls.

He gasped as Angela's hand grazed his ribs, igniting the pain he had managed to forget or ignore till now. Angela quickly pulled her hands away.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" she exclaimed.

He shook his head and hugged her close. "No, no, it's ok. You didn't know."

Tiffany abruptly let go of his hips and began rummaging in her little back pack. "Got somethin' for ya Throttle!"

He cocked his head curiously. "Oh yeah?"

She pulled the glasses out. Giggling, she plopped them on the startled human's nose. "Yeah!"

He smiled and hugged her tight. "Thank you girls." He said fervently. "I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you…You saved me."

"We saved you? You saved us! A lot!" Angela laughed, beginning to feel more at ease, now that Throttle was near. "We were just returning the favor!"

One of the senior medics came forward, now that the danger seemed past. "General, if the human would submit, he has several cracked ribs and a gash in his thigh which need to be attended to."

Throttle looked up, blushing with embarrassment. "I'm sorry about that. I didn't know where I was or who you were…I woke up, and I heard someone say to sedate me, they didn't want me awake yet." He tapped his glasses, bowing his head. "Without these, I'm completely blind. I wasn't even sure _what_ you were."

The doctor nodded. "I understand. The last thing you remembered were the Sand Raider's. And when you woke up, you were blind, hurting, and threatened by sedation."

She shook her head. "I don't blame you…Now if you would please get back on the table and allow us to see to your wounds?"

Throttle nodded and stood. "Yes ma'am." He agreed.

Much to his mortification, the doctor came forward and took his arm, walking him back to the table as if he were an invalid, elderly, or too weak from his injuries to do it on his own!

But he made no complaint. He had learned early on that medics of any kind, unless they were new to the job or very young, were not pushovers.

They generally got what they wanted anyway.

Once on the table, they had him recline back slightly against another medic, as rib injuries often made breathing difficult if the patient attempted to lie down.

Plaster was spread over his ribs on the left side, the half cast reaching to his spine in back and his belly button in front. Once it had almost dried, bandages were wrapped all the way around to make sure that the cast remained in place.

The gash in his thigh was short work in comparison. It took the doctor very little time to clean the wound, stitch it, and bandage it.

All of which was watched with rapt attention by the girls. The looks on their faces when the doctor began stitching…priceless!

They had faced goons, Saber Squids, and Sand Raiders with courage.

They had trekked across the Martian dessert, climbed the hills to Thylwip bluff, and ridden with the wild riders of green squadron….

But blood just grossed them out!

Watching the doctor stitch up the wound produced such sounds of distaste and amusing faces that even the doctor chuckled.

* * *

><p>LOL. Little girls are the same the world over, no matter what shape they're in! Looks like the rest of my week is going to be interestingly busy, so the next update might not get up till the weekend (god forbid!). I'll try to see that that doesn't happen.<p>

More funnies up and coming from Throttle and the girls! And either this next chapter or the one after will see the introduction of the weirdest mouse I've ever had the pleasure to meet. Can't say more right now, but I can't wait to see what you guys think of him. If you like him, I might go back and tell you guys his story some day!

Comments? Questions? Concerns? To quote a friend of mine on You Tube, "Leave it all down there in the drainage system. I'll be waiting down there to catch them." Untill then...


	14. Chapter 14

And I'm back once again! For those of you who were wondering, yes the arrogant jerk Throttle beat up last chapter was the same one who nocked the girls down. Karma, man, it'll get ya!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"I know this won't taste very good, but it's all we have at the moment." Carbine set the plates Tandy had brought in front of the girls.<p>

"That's ok! I'm so hungry I could eat a horse!" Angela answered.

Carbine cocked her head. "I'm not sure what a horse is, but I take it it's big?"

Tiffany nodded excitedly. "Yeah! They're _really_ big! They're bigger than ten mice put together!"

"Really?" Carbine shot Throttle a questioning smile and handed him a plate. "Bigger than ten mice?"

Throttle smiled as he took the plate. "They're big." He agreed. "Chicago has some police who ride them. I've never seen a horse as big as what Tiffany's talking about, but I've heard they get even bigger!"

He took a bite of the food and made a face. "Bleah, this stuff is worse than I remember!" he teased.

Carbine chuckled. "I had Tandy tell the cook to make yours extra terrible. Glad to see you're enjoying it!"

Throttle grinned and waggled an eyebrow at her. "Yep. Great big glop of disgusting, with a side of revolting." He motioned. "Could you pass the glass of nauseous?"

Carbine laughed and passed him the drink he requested. "You're incorrigible!"

He shrugged. "I aim to please!"

* * *

><p>That night, after the girls had been put to bed, Carbine, Tandy, and Throttle gathered in her office for a conference with the Freedom Fighters best scientist.<p>

He was the only true scientist they had at the moment, though the two mice he was training were coming along in leaps and bounds.

"So, do you think this is reversible?" Carbine asked, once the situation had been carefully explained to him.

The mouse leaned heavily on the table, pondering the dilemma she had laid in front of him.

Throttle bowed his head, trying to hide his smile as he scrutinized the other mouse through his bangs.

This mouse was, bar none, the weirdest looking creature he'd ever seen on two planets. And lord knew the humans had some doosies!

* * *

><p>No one really knew much about him.<p>

The Freedom Fighters had rescued him along with several other civilians during a raid on a Plutarkian fortress. As soon as he was well enough, he had joined the Freedom Fighters.

And he had made the Plutarkian's pay for what they had done to him.

The name he had chosen for himself was Crucible. A very highly appropriate choice.

Like many of the freedom fighters he was a very young mouse, almost five years younger than Vinnie, currently the youngest mouse in the Freedom Fighters.

_**We're practically robbing the cradle now!** _Throttle thought sadly. _**Kids his age should be in school, worrying about bikes and girls. Not on a military base dreaming up new ways to kill Plutarkians!**_

But what truly set this mouse apart from all others was his appearance!

Crucible's pelt was a brilliant, startlingly vibrant _lime green_!

As near as anyone could tell, the Plutarkian's had been testing some sort of new poison out on the young mouse.

The poison had left him nauseous, unable to focus his eyes, and too weak to stand. His pale gold coat had turned to its current color after the first twenty-four hours.

It was apparently permanent.

Along with his green fur, his black hair had turned a deep violet purple, his muddy red eyes taking on a pale lavender color.

Throttle had never seen this, but he'd been told that Crucible's eyes became a progressively darker, and redder, shade of purple when he was angry. Shades of blue showed up in the purple when he felt sad.

* * *

><p>He knew it was in bad taste to laugh at the poor mouse. After all, he wouldn't take it well if their situations were reversed and Crucible was laughing at his eyes!<p>

So he chewed the side of his lower lip and waited impatiently for Crucible's diagnosis.

"Technically…technically this shouldn't even be possible." Crucible finally answered. "But seeing as it happened, it seems logical that this could be reversed."

Carbine nodded. "Good. We…"

"I said it seems logical. I didn't say I knew how." Crucible interjected. Carbine gave him a look. "If I'm to even have a _shot_ at reversing this, I need to see the machine Karbunkle used. Otherwise I'm just chasing Thylwips in the dark here."

Carbine sighed and rubbed her eyes. "I was afraid you'd say that…why is it never that easy?"

Throttle smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "If life were easy, there wouldn't be any challenge. And where's the fun in that?"

"I suppose so." Carbine muttered. "But I can dream can't I?"

Tandy and Crucible raised their eyebrows.

They were both young mice and had never met Throttle before today.

The only person they had _ever_ seen Carbine allow to touch her in anything remotely resembling a familiar way was Stoker. And that was a rarity.

She gave off a feeling of cold strength and confidence. There was always a wall in place, keeping anyone and everyone at arm's length.

But this stranger…He reached past that wall to her in an almost casual way! Him she allowed to touch her, talk to her in a familiar way. She welcomed his attentions.

Who was this person, who had stolen their generals heart?

Carbine glanced up at him.

"You knew I'd have to go back sooner or later. Probably sooner. Vinnie, Modo, and Charley need me. And I promised Tiffany and Angela that I'd get them home." Throttle told her sadkly. He smiled. "And besides, I've got a score to settle with Karbunkle."

She laughed at that. "All right." She nuzzled his jaw, then looked to the others. "Crucible, do you have anything here on mars that you absolutely can't leave with your trainees?"

Crucible shook his head. "No sir. The projects I've been working on can be put on hold, deactivated, or left in someone else's care….May I ask why?"

Carbine nodded. "You may. You're traveling to earth with Throttle and the girls. Once there the device will be retrieved and given to you. I want you to analyze it, and reverse the effects. Tandy? I need you to get a space craft up and running. It doesn't need to be big, just large enough to carry them, along with whatever equipment Crucible will need."

Tandy moved to the computer and keyed into it. "There are very few crafts we can spare….sir, the Rip Cord is available. It isn't a sizeable craft, but it's fast. It should do…"

She gave Throttle a look. "…and it's hardy. Crafts sent to earth tend to not come back." She frowned at the screen, puzzled. "The pilots mention something called a 'score board'?"

Throttle chuckled. "Yeah. Charley swears that thing's a magnet for crashing space ships. It's getting to be a pain cleaning and repairing the bachelor pad at least every other week! 'Cause if a spaceship hasn't hit it, Vinnie has!"

"Speaking of Vinnie…" Carbine slipped her arm around Throttle's waist. "The malfunctioning equipment beacon came on early this morning. I think Vinnie broke the transmitter again."

Throttle chuckled. "That'd be the sixth time this month right? Charley must be runnin' out of spare parts! She's good at making do, but more parts would make her job easier."

Carbine nodded. "Agreed."

Tandy began typing again. "I'll requisition a package of spare parts and have them put aboard the Rip Cord…...On second thought considering how often this happens, with the general permission, perhaps we should send two?"

"Excellent idea." Carbine agreed. "Make sure that there are extra's of the more delicate pieces. Vinnie probably breaks those the most."

Tandy nodded. "Yes sir."

"When will the Rip Cord be ready to go?" Throttle asked, once she finished typing.

Tandy hit a few more keys and paused to read the screen. "Um….sometime around noon tomorrow. Ship and pilot will be waiting on the launch pad at noon exactly."

"Thank you Tandy." Carbine told her. "Crucible? Be on the launching pad a few minutes early and make sure that our equipment has been loaded and secured correctly."

Crucible saluted. "Yes sir General. Permission to go start packing?"

Carbine returned the salute. "Granted conditionally. We've all got a big day ahead of us tomorrow, so I'd rather we were all rested and alert. Don't stay up all night."

"Yes sir." Crucible left without another word.

"That goes for you to you know." Throttle said gently.

Carbine gave him a fake glare. "And since when did you give orders to me?"

"I'm not." He answered, desperately trying to keep a straight face. "You gave the order, I'm just reminding you."

"Ha!" she turned and slipped into his embrace. "…I missed you." She told him.

He nuzzled her affectionately. "Missed you to. Not a day went by I didn't think about you."

* * *

><p>Questions? Comments? Concerns? Come one people I need something you slackers! And for the two of you who did last chapters I'm leaving you cyber cookies!<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

BREAKFAST! I know, I know it's almost noon. But it's never to late to have breakfast! And besides, I'm than willing to bet that Mars has a different time zone than Earth does...

Either way I'm rambling. Welcome to the Martian mess hall guys!

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Morning found Throttle on his way to the mess hall, Angela and Tiffany skipping happily along holding to his hands.<p>

Word had quickly spread about the human who had stolen the generals heart, fought like a mad, and arrived with two Martian children in tow.

His identity, or how all this had come about, on the other hand had not. They were the object of much staring when they entered the mess hall.

Angela immediately stopped skipping, but Throttle ignored the stares, and after the initial worry Tiffany refused to be cowed.

Angela followed her example, though her smile had faded.

Throttle snagged three trays with practiced ease and slid them along the counter. "Load em up Hub. Gotta get the girls started on their ulcers." He teased.

The rotund, gray pelted cook chuckled. "No problem." He answered, heaping an amount of K-rations on each plate. "Don't know who you are, but you sure sound familiar…"

Throttle passed a tray to each of the girls. "I should! Vinnie, Modo, and I helped you bust Shooks face in for the way he treated your sister."

Hub's jaw dropped. "Busted Shooks…Th-Throttle? Throttle, is that really you?" He hurriedly came around the counter. "Holy smokes Throttle, I didn't even recognize you! What the heck happened to you?"

Throttle bared his teeth. "Karbunkle. Some new ray gun of his. The girls and I ended up here on mars with our species switched. We're headin' back to earth as soon as we can to try and see if we can't get all this figured out."

Hub shook his head. "Man, I sure hope you do! Good luck Throttle."

"Thanks Hub." Throttle smiled. "I really appreciate it."

Hub chuckled and waved it off. "Don't mention it!" he eyed the girls and smiled. "Wait a sec."

He trotted back around the counter and rooted around underneath it. After a moment he pulled out two small packages the size of plums. He passed them across the counter to the thunderstruck Throttle.

"Where did you get these?" Throttle asked.

Hub grinned. "Know someone who makes 'em. I don't get them very often, but when I do, I save 'em." He leaned forward. "You see, a lot of people come through here, practically everyone. An' now and then, there's some that need a lil' pick me up." He tapped the packages in Throttle's hand. "Specially kids. They don't come through here often, but when they do, they're usually orphans. And these, well they just put a smile on those lil' tykes faces!"

Throttle chuckled and shook his head. "Thanks Hub. You're something else."

Hub shrugged and looked away embarrassed. "You're welcome." He shooed them away gruffly. "Now go on, you're foods getting' cold!"

Throttle laughed and motioned the girls toward a table. Once settled, Angela pointed to the small packages. "What are those Throttle?"

Throttle grinned. "A Martian treat! Finnish your breakfast and I'll show you how to open them up and eat them."

Needless to say, the girls were quick to finish the less than palatable food.

They finished a close second to Throttle, who had learned early on in the Freedom Fighters that meals were best eaten quickly before your taste buds had a chance to register the disgusting mess you were eating!

He picked up one of the small packages and held it where the girls could see. "Ok. See the little ring here at the top? You've got to twist that till it comes off. Once the packaging's of you peel it like a banana." He passed the packets to the girls.

Angela had the ring twisted off lickety-split, but Tiffany had trouble with it, seeing as her smaller hands were not as strong as her sisters.

Throttle offered his hand. "You need help Tiff'?"

Tiffany shook her head, a look of intense concentration on her face. "No, I think I've got it…" The ring finally tore off and she smiled.

"Looks like you're right!" Throttle answered, grinning.

* * *

><p>Sorry about the shortness of todays chapter guys. I'm kind of strapped for time and I can't get my sisters cat off the keyboard!...Not excuses, just explanations mind you...<p>

Reveiw! I'm all lonely out here telling stories to myself. :( Last chapter brought one of the lurkers out of the woodwork. See lurkers? Its not that bad! And you totally make my day with your comments (even the nasty ones)! So please, come on down and drop me a line!

Untill next time...!


	16. Chapter 16

And here I am again! Shootin' another one at ya! Got a few more moments of lovin' between Carbine and Throttle for you guys, and a couple adorable moments with the girls. Along with what would truly be a moment of blackmail if there'd been a camera. And singing. Love singing!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"General Carbine. Launch pad confirms. The Rip Cord is ready to depart whenever her passengers arrive."<p>

Carbine glanced at the clock. "So soon Tandy? It's only nine. I thought the Rip Cord wouldn't be ready till noon."

Tandy nodded. "That was the time specified sir. The Rip Cord was in for repairs. They took less time than they expected. Everything has been loaded aboard, with the exception of anything Crucible brings. Should I send someone to inform the human?"

"His name is Commander Throttle, Tandy. And that won't be necessary. I'll inform him myself. They're still in the Victory Garden, correct?"

"That is correct General." Tandy answered.

Carbine nodded. "Thank you. Alert Crucible that he can begin loading when he is ready. But make sure he is aware that the original deadline is still in place."

"Yes sir." Tandy answered. She began keying in the commands to the computer even before Carbine had finished speaking.

* * *

><p>Carbine, secure in the fact that Tandy would carry out her orders efficiently, left the room and made her way to the Victory Garden.<p>

As she entered the garden, her ears pricked forward, curious. Someone was singing. She followed the voices.

She soon found Throttle and the girls camped out on a bench by the fountain. She stopped to watch them, enjoying the novel sight.

Throttle was straddling the bench, Angela sitting cross legged in front of him with her back facing him. She was belting out a song carbine had never heard before, something about meat balls and sneezing?

Tiffany was settled securely in Throttle's lap, and was apparently teaching Throttle how to braid Angela's hair into pig tails.

Carbine bit her lip to keep from laughing.

If anyone had told her she would see Throttle braid a little girls hair, she would have laughed in their face and called them liars!

But now she watched in unbridled glee as Throttle did his best to follow the instruction given by an eight year old girl, on how to braid the ten year old girls hair!

_**Oh, if only Charley could see this! I wish I'd known, I would've brought a camera!**_ She thought, grinning. _**She would have laughed herself sick!**_

* * *

><p>Angela finished her song and unfolded her legs, letting them dangle over the sides of the bench. "What's another song we can sing?" she asked.<p>

"Throttle has to sing to this time."Tiffany added emphatically.

Throttle smiled. "I don't know all the songs you girls do." He hedged.

The girls thought about it for a minute. Angela snapped her fingers. "What about the one we taught you on the way here? You remember how to sing it?"

Throttle nodded. Tiffany bounced excitedly in his lap. "Oh, please sing with us! Please?" she wheedled.

Throttle laughed and gently raked his fingers through Angela's hair, undoing the braid he'd been working on. "I'm going to start again, I don't think I did it right."

He started braiding it up again, pointedly ignoring their silent pleas. But he couldn't hold out. A smile cracked his face. "Well? Are we going to sing or what? You girls start out the song you know!"

The girls giggled and began to sing.

Oh, where have you been, Billy Boy, Billy Boy?

Oh, where have you been, charming Billy?

They sang.

I have been to seek my wife, she's the joy of my life!

She's a young thing and cannot leave her mother.

Throttle sang in answer.

Carbine shivered and leaned back against a tree. It wasn't often that she heard Throttle sing in earnest. More often than not he was goofing around with Modo and Vinnie. This was a rare treat!

Did she bid you to come in, Billy Boy, Billy Boy?

Did she bid you to come in, charming Billy?

Yes, she bade me to come in, there's a dimple in her chin.

She's a young thing and cannot leave her mother.

Did she offer you a chair, Billy Boy, Billy Boy?

Did she offer you a chair, charming Billy?

Yes she offered me a chair, she has ribbons in her hair.

She's a young thing and cannot leave her mother.

Can she make a cherry pie, Billy Boy, Billy Boy?

Can she make a cherry pie, charming Billy?

She can make a cherry pie, quick as a cat can wink her eye!

She's a young thing and cannot leave her mother.

How old is she, Billy Boy, Billy Boy?

How old is she, charming Billy?

She's three times six, four times seven, twenty-eight and eleven.

She's a young thing and cannot leave her mother.

Throttle finished, smiling, and started wrapping the string they'd brought around the end of the braid, tying it off.

Carbine slipped out from behind the tree and applauded, startling the trio of singers. "Very nice! I haven't heard singing like that in a long time!" she came and helped Throttle tie the braid off securely. "Throttle, I would have thought you the tail type, not braids."

Throttle blushed and smiled. "They offered to show me...…and you never know what can come in handy."

"I see…"Carbine answered, grinning. Her grin quickly faded. "Launch pad reports the Rip Cord is ready to leave whenever you are. Repairs took less time than expected."

She sighed. "I was hoping to have more time with you…"

He nodded. "I know…I guess it wasn't in the cards this time."

"It never is.." she answered.

He stood and pulled her into his arms.

It was the oddest thing, she thought. He had been changed so completely, and yet…he felt the same in so many ways.

"I know." He whispered. "I know."

* * *

><p>I love that old song! But whoever wrote that last verse must've been drunk off their tails! If you take those numbers separately or together, the girl's not nessecarily young. in fact she could be quite old! 3x6=18 4x7=28 38 and 11. or add them all up. 18+28+38+11=95! Ninety-five! That ain't young!...I'll never get it.<p>

Anyway, next chap Crucible's back in. He is truly a pitiable fellow! Carbine and Throttle say goodbye yet again. Poor things, they deserve more from life than this.

Until we read again...


	17. Chapter 17

Hey fella's got a longer chapter for ya this time around! I try to keep a little bit of humor (or at least cuteness) in each chapter, but sometimes that just doesn't happen. This one's still got some humor in it, but the next one or two might not.

And as to the secret of how I update so often...I'm a lowely college student. Every Monday and Wednesday, I have a three hour downtime in between classes. As I carpool, I'm stuck here. Three hours can translate out into a lot of typing for a bored college student with nothing better to do!

A very heartfelt thanks to those of you who got your fingers off their duffs and forced them to write a reveiw last cahpter. For the rest of you lurkers...Reveiws are the food and drink of life for writers and actors people! Me and my cast are on the verge of starving here!

...now that I've got that out of my system...ENJOY!

* * *

><p>"Is that the ship? Is that the ship that's gonna take us home?" Tiffany asked excitedly.<p>

Carbine nodded. "That's it. That's the Rip Cord." She motioned to a mottled black and brown mouse. "This is her pilot, Lieutenant Buckshot. Buck, this is Tiffany, and Angela. And this is Commander Throttle. I take it you've already met Crucible?"

Buck cocked his head. "The mouse with the _green pelt_? How could I forget?"

Tandy chuckled. "You get used to it."

Tiffany tugged at Throttle's hand. "Who's Crucible?"

"And where is he?" asked Angela.

"Well, Crucible is a scientist. He'll be coming along with us. Hopefully he can figure out how to change us back." He looked around curiously. "…and here he comes now."

The girls turned to look, and stared in surprise at the green pelted Martian. He came to a stop and saluted Carbine, as was proper.

Tiffany cocked her head, then looked up at Throttle. "Throttle? Why did someone dump paint on him? Were the bullies punished?"

"Um…" Throttle darted a glance at the others.

Carbine sighed and put her hand on Tiffany's shoulder. "No Tiffany. We never caught him."

Crucible's ears flicked back and down. He wouldn't meet their gaze. "Permission to board the ship?" He asked.

"Granted." Carbine answered.

He nodded and slowly walked around them to quietly board the ship.

Throttle gently pushed the girls toward Buckshot and the ship. "Take 'em on board Buck. Get them strapped in and get the Rip Cord prepped and ready. I'll be on in a minute."

Buckshot nodded. "You got it sir." He gently shooed the girls toward the door. "Come on girls, let's get you on board."

Carbine sighed. "Take it easy with Crucible Throttle. We know he's been through a lot, and I'm more than willing to bet we haven't even come close to hearing the worst of it."

Throttle turned and nodded. "I will."

He hesitated for a moment, then pulled Carbine to him roughly, holding her close as though she were his lifeline. She couldn't fault him in the slightest. She held on tightly, burying her face in his neck.

"Till the day I let you go." He whispered.

"Till we say our next hello." She answered.

She felt his hand gently tilt her tear stained face up to his. He brushed the tears away with his knuckles.

He kissed her gently. "It's not goodbye." He whispered.

She nodded. "It's not goodbye."

He carefully pulled away from her embrace and walked to the door of the ship.

"I love you!" she called.

"I love you two." He answered, as the door slid shut.

He quietly made his way to the bench seats. All passenger seats on the other side were being utilized for storage, leaving four seats for the passengers against the starboard wall.

Tiffany and Angela were already buckled into the seats on the end to his left. Crucible had taken the seat to the far right, leaving Throttle to take the seat in between.

He checked the girls harnesses to make sure they were strapped in securely before strapping himself in.

"Crucible, you ready? Your gear all strapped down?"

Crucible nodded, still refusing to meet their gaze.

"We're all set back here Buck!" Throttle called up to the cockpit.

Buck grinned and nodded, starting up the engine.. "Ok! Let's get her air born! The Rip Cord and I have been stuck down here for a week and we're dying to get back into the sky again!" He pulled his helmet on. "Dispatch, this is Buckshot on the Rip Cord! We're hot to go!"

"_Rip Cord, you're free and clear. Good luck." _

"Thanks fella's! See ya all when I get back!" he put a lever forward and they began to take off.

_"Hey Buck, I got a joker here says you're gonna need a lift back home! You sure you can handle this?" _there was laughter sounding loud and clear on the other end.

Buck grinned. "You wanna bet on that?"

_"Oh yeah. I'll bet my KP duty against a full wash of the Rip Cord that we have to send another ship to come pick you up."_

"You're on!" Buckshot laughed. "I expect you to be waiting with soap, scrub, and sand when I get back."

_"Ha! You are so hitch hiking your way back home!"_

Buckshot shook his head. "We'll see about that!"

* * *

><p>In the back, the passengers were listening to this exchange. Tiffany and Angela didn't quite understand it all, but they were laughing along with Throttle.<p>

Crucible, however, was not. In fact he was one big bundle of nerves. "How far will the ship carry us if it suffers damage?"

Buck looked back over his shoulder, grinning. "All the way to the scene of the crash." He called back.

"How can you joke about something like that?" Crucible exclaimed.

Buckshot's eyes widened in surprise.

Throttle looked at younger Martian curiously.

Crucible's ear's and tail were flicking this way and that in agitation, and his eyes were darting around the inside of the ship. His arms were crossed tightly over his chest, and he was shaking like a leaf. If he hadn't been in a four point harness strapped to the wall, Throttle was pretty certain that he would have been curled up in the fetal position!

He turned to the girls. "We're going to be strapped in for a while. Why don't you two play a game?" he suggested.

The girls nodded and began digging in their pockets and Tiffany's backpack.

Throttle turned to Crucible. He gently placed his hand on the Martian's arm and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Hey, don't worry about it. It's not likely to happen. And even if it does, being in a crash isn't all that bad…"

"How would you know?" Crucible snapped.

_**Be patient.**_ Throttle reminded himself. _**You don't know what it's like to be in his fur. **_

"Because I've lived through several." He answered aloud. He patted the surprised mouse's shoulder. "There's an old earth adage. 'Any landing you can walk away from, is a good one.' And it's the truth. Crash landing is how I ended up on earth with Vinnie and Modo in the first place. Wouldn't trade it for the world."

Crucible shook his head sadly, his ears drooping. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped like that. It's just….." he grimaced. "My memories of space ships are less than appealing."

Throttle nodded. "I get it." He frowned. "What kind of experience do you have with space ships?" seeing the startled and pained expression on Crucible's face, he quickly rephrased. "Have you had any experience in space, or did the ships always stay planet side?"

"Planet side." Crucible answered. "Why?"

"Ok. Neither have the girls. Listen in." He turned in his harness to face the girls.

"Angela? Tiffany?" he said, making sure he was speaking loud enough for Crucible to hear without making it obvious to the girls. "We're gonna be leaving the atmosphere pretty soon. It's gonna get warm in here, and the ships gonna start shaking. Don't be afraid ok? Buckshot knows what he's doing, otherwise Carbine wouldn't let him pilot the Rip Cord."

The girls nodded solemnly and went back to their game of cat's cradle after a few moments.

* * *

><p>"Get ready for a rough ride!" Buckshot called from the cockpit. "Here's where the fun starts!"<p>

The ship suddenly jolted as it began to pass through the atmosphere. And it didn't stop. As they climbed higher, the shaking continued, growing steadily worse.

Despite his reassurances the girls still clung to Throttle as much as the harness would allow, hiding their faces in his arms and in Tiffany's case, Angela's back.

Throttle glanced back at Crucible.

The poor mouse had gone very pale beneath his fur, and he was shaking again. Throttle reached back and gave his arm a reassuring squeeze, before returning his arm to the girls. He felt something slender wrap around his ankle and glanced down.

In an almost childlike way, Crucible had wrapped his tail round Throttle's ankle for comfort.

He looked over his shoulder at the younger mouse. Crucible still had his arms crossed tightly across his chest, and a look of fear was displayed openly on his face. He met Throttles eyes, and his tail loosened. Throttle smiled.

"It's ok." He said soothingly to the three mice now clinging to him. "Everything's going to be alright…"

* * *

><p>It took almost twenty minutes for the shaking to ease and eventually disappear, allowing the Rip Cord to settle back into the smooth run it was supposed to make.<p>

"We're all good!" Buckshot called from the cockpit. "You can get up and walk around now." The passengers began wrestling with their harness buckles. "Oh, and Commander Throttle?"

Throttle looked up curiously. "Yeah?"

"Do me a favor would ya?"

Throttle shrugged. "Sure."

"Explain the rules of the ship to them for me? My co-pilot got himself shot yesterday, and the Freedom Fighters don't have anyone to spare until he's back on his feet."

Throttle laughed. "Ok! I can do that. And let me know when you need to take a break, I can pilot while you get some shut eye."

"I didn't know you were a pilot!" Buckshot answered, surprised. He made a few adjustments on the control board. "I thought you were strictly ground division."

Throttle shrugged out of his harness and stood.

Crucible quickly removed his tail from Throttles ankle, though he was clearly reluctant. He quickly began undoing his own harness, and Throttle set to work on Angela's.

"I am for the most part." Throttle called back to Buck. "But it never hurts to be prepared. I piloted a couple ships, but there was one in particular me and my bro's were always assigned to. Ever hear of the Thunderpipe?"

"Yeah! She was a good ship from what I heard tell. What ever happened to her?"

Throttle picked Angela up out of her harness and set her on her feet, before turning to get Tiffany. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Crucible had released himself and was now standing on shaky feet.

"She was the first ship to crash into the score board at Quigley Field. She's pretty beat up, but I think we could make her fly again with a lot of time and work." He chuckled. "And _a lot_ of help from Charley!"

"Who's Charley?" Crucible asked curiously, rubbing his arms as though cold.

"One of the best wrench jockeys I've ever seen." Throttle finished with Tiffany and set her on her feet. "Charley's the one who's been keeping our bikes up and running since we crashed on Earth. Good inventor to. You two'd probably have a lot of fun working together."

He crouched so that he was on eye level with the girls.

"Now listen, this is really important. Unless we tell you to, don't push any buttons, pull any levers, or touch any control panels ok?"

The girls nodded solemnly. "How long will it take us to get home?" Angela asked.

"Will it take us two years like in the movies?" Tiffany wanted to know.

"Two years!" Crucible got a slightly panicked look on his face.

Buckshot laughed and called back from the cockpit. "No, it'll take us about two to three days." He paused, then cocked his head. "What's a movie?"

Throttle chuckled. "I'll tell ya later!"

* * *

><p>After the novelty of space travel wore off, the girls settled down to play go fish with cards from Tiffany's pack.<p>

Once he was sure everyone was settled, and that Crucible wasn't going to have a nervous breakdown, Throttle climbed up into the co-pilot's bunk and went to sleep.

If he was going to pilot this ship and give Buck a rest, he was going to need all the sleep he could get!

This was going to be a long three days!

* * *

><p>Crucible sat with his back against the wall and pulled his knees up against his chest. He bowed his head to rest on his knees and closed his eyes.<p>

Only to shudder and open them again a moment later.

He had been afraid of this. When General Carbine had given him this assignment, he had realized this could happen.

_**I wish I had been wrong.**_

It was all coming back.

At first it had been manageable. He'd been able to ignore the voices, shunt them off to the back of his mind.

But then that little girl had asked….!

When the Freedom Fighters had rescued him, he'd been completely and utterly destroyed. His very soul crushed under the unforgiving heel of the Plutarkians. He'd had to rebuild himself from scratch.

_**Then that little girl asked…**_

When he climbed on the ship, he'd known he was finished.

The memories had descended in all their primal fury. The guilt had assailed him, filled him up till he thought he would burst and emptied him out again, leaving him a hollow shell of what he was.

What he had become since that day, so long ago.

He pinned his ears back flat against his skull, screwed his eyes shut and buried his muzzle more deeply into his lap, his arms holding his knees tight against his body as he tried to block out the memories that tormented him.

The sight of their bodies, burned, bruised, cut open and bleeding on the table, writhing in pain.

The sound of their ragged voices pleading for mercy, for death. Babbling nonsense as the madness took them, one by one. Their tortured and tormented cries echoing off the steel walls of the ship.

The smell of their blood in the air, mixed with the fetid stench of Plutarkians….and a fainter scent beneath that. A bitter, tangy scent he'd never smelt before or since. And the blatant, putrid smell of death….The scent that would haunt his night mares.

A lone tear slipped from his eye as he shivered there on the cold floor, his green pelt now drenched in a cold sweat.

_**Will I ever be free…?**_

* * *

><p><em><em>I know that last part's a bit darker than I usually write, but you need to know a little more about Crucible in order for his actions to make a little more sense.

_PLEASE_ TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Like it? Hate it? Want a little more action? A little more humor? Cuteness?

WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?

LOL, that said, Reveiw!

Untill next time...


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry fella's, no super long chap today. I've gotta get heading for home. I'm going to be really busy for the next couple days, so don't panick when nothing new shows up. I'll be back, I just got to finish three art projects and write a five page paper. That's all. LOL.

Gonna jump forward in time a little bit, as that three day journey in the spaceship just could not be more boring if it tried! So we're gonna hit the fast forward button and get to the action already!

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>It was the morning of their third day in space when something slammed into the hull of the Rip Cord.<p>

"Whoa!" Throttle quickly stabilized the ship, adjusting to compensate for the near constant hammering the ship was currently undergoing. "Buckshot! Roll yourself out of the bunk, we got problems!"

Buckshot literally rolled out of the high bunk bed, almost landing on his face on the floor five feet below. He scrambled forward into the cockpit and into the co-pilots seat.

"What's going on! Is the ship under attack?" Crucible asked wildly.

Throttle shook his head as he transferred main control of the ship over to Buckshot. "Meteor shower! Crucible I…" he stopped, eyes widening as alarms all over the control panel went off.

"Cheese!" Buckshot swore, flying into action. "Ok Crucible, _now_ we're under attack!"

The mice starred out the window at the massive battleship closing in on them through the meteor shower. Clearly Plutarkian. A sudden bout of laser fire sizzled past them, coming within inches of their hull!

"Strap in!" Buckshot howled. "Things are gonna get rough!"

Throttle glanced back anxiously.

Tiffany and Angela had scurried to their seats and were already fastening their harnesses. He'd shown them how in case of emergencies like this.

Crucible had curled up in the fetal position on the floor, rocking back and forth with his arms wrapped around his head.

_**And I thought me an' the guys had issues!**_ He thought grimly.

He started to remove his seat belt, but a direct hit on the hull informed him that Buckshot needed his help more at the moment. Crucible would just have to cope for now.

Throttle set to work on the controls.

The Rip Cord wasn't heavily armed, but she was small and maneuverable, which was a distinct advantage over the bulky Plutarkian battle cruiser.

They just hoped it would be enough as they faced off against the lumbering monstrosity.

* * *

><p>Buckshot hit the automated distress signal. It would send the parameters of their situation back to Mars.<p>

If they were going down, he didn't want to leave any mysteries behind.

His kids were having enough trouble with their mother's death, they didn't need to spend the rest of their lives wondering whether he was dead or in a Plutarkian prison camp somewhere.

* * *

><p>"…<em><strong>and right. About. There…."<strong>_

Charley sat back and eyed her work critically. She'd been working on and off, night and day for the past several days trying to fix this transmitter. And now perhaps she'd done it…

"How's it coming babe?"

She looked up at Vinnie and smiled tiredly.

In his own way, Vinnie had been a blessing these past few days.

Modo had to.

Sure Vinnie got under her nerves, more than once.

_**To many time's for me to count!**_

But he'd been there for her.

Vinnie and Modo had been working overtime since Throttle had disappeared. Limburger had been active, and they didn't dare leave the city unpatrolled. So they had split up, and joined forces with the Gila's temporarily.

There was always one mouse on the streets with at least five of the Gila Monster's, more the majority of the time, and one in the Last Chance Garage with Charley in case Limburger tried anything there.

And to look after Charley!

Whichever mouse was at the Last Chance saw to it that Charley slept for at least two hours, more if they could manage it. They made sure she ate and drank something as well, rather than let her get to caught up in her work and ignore her own needs.

They traded spots often throughout the day.

Vinnie set a plate with a sandwich, chips, and some baby carrots down on the workbench within easy reach.

They'd found over the past several days that Charley was more likely to eat if small amounts of food were provided often throughout the day and placed within' eyesight as a reminder.

He offered her a cup of water, which she took gratefully.

"Thanks Vinnie."

"Anytime sweetheart." He answered smiling.

Charley sighed and motioned to the transmitter. "I think that'll do the trick. Ready to try it out?"

"You bet! Fire away…" he cocked his head. Motorcycles were coming. He could hear them.

His smile returned a moment later as he recognized the familiar rumble of Lil Hoss's engine. Modo pulled into the garage bay a moment later. He dismounted tiredly.

Charley sighed as she looked at her two furry friends.

They looked so beat.

They were doing their best to pretend otherwise, and Vinnie did a pretty good job of it. But he couldn't conceal the subtle signs, and Modo just couldn't lie. Their ears and antenna's drooped and their tails hung low to the ground. They were dead tired.

No matter how much they tried to hide it.

"Hey Vinnie. Charley ma'am. How're things goin' here?" Modo asked.

"Quiet as a church mouse." Charley answered. She motioned to the transmitter. "We were just about to flip this back on and see if I got it right this time."

Modo patted her shoulder. "It'll work Charley ma'am. I'm sure of it."

She sighed. "I hope so."

She flipped the switch. For a moment, nothing seemed to happen. Something inside the machine whirred to life and the lighted panels and dials came one. Hardly daring to hope, Charley flicked another switch. The speakers sizzled to life.

_"…is imminent!"_

Human and mouse alike leapt for the ceiling with shouts and howls of joy. Only once they'd calmed down did they fully listen to what the transmitter had to say.

_"Base, this is the Rip Cord! We're under attack! We're in sight of earth and under heavy laser fire from a Plutarkian battle cruiser, while also suffering a minor meteor shower. I'm currently carrying passengers and science equipment, on route to Quigley Field. Any and all assistance would be welcomed and appreciated!" _

A note of desperation entered the pilots voice. _"Please! There are children on board!"_

Charley scrambled back into the chair as the Gila Monsters entered the Garage. They'd been waiting outside for Vinnie and were curious what all the shouting was about.

Charley scooped up the mic. "What did he call his ship? The Rip Cord?" she pressed the button. "Rip Cord, this is Last Chance! How far out from Earth are you?"

_"Who the heck are you? And how…Oh. Never mind, the commander says you're friends. We're about five minutes out from the atmosphere. But at the rate they're shelling us, we might not make it to Quigley Field!"_

Modo leaned around Charley to speak into the mic. "What's your vectors?"

_"Point 506 at parallel 9." _

Modo shook his head. "He'll be lucky if he makes th' outskirts…Rip Cord, there's not much we can do for ya in the air. You need to land quick as you can. Turn your tracker on and land wherever you can, we'll try to be waitin' for ya!"

_Roger that Last Chance….Make sure you have a medic on hand. One of my passengers looks like he's having a breakdown of some kind!" _

"They'll be there!" Charley barked. "I'll stay here on the transmitter till you land ok?"

_"Appreciate that!" _

Charley whirled to face the mice. "Go! I can take care of things till you get back!"

The two mice bolted for their bikes.

"Hold down the fort Sweetheart!" Vinnie called.

They quickly locked in on the ships tracker and took off in hot pursuit of the Rip Cord, the Gila's not far behind.

"Be careful guys." Charley murmured as she watched them go.

* * *

><p>Charlie-girl, you have the best timeing ever!<p>

R and R fella's. I'm starving here. Nuff said!

Untill next time...


	19. Chapter 19

Wow...That is sad! Sorry guys! You should have had this chapter last week! For whatever reason it didn't post! I went to post chapter 20 and realized I only had 18 up here!...I was wondering why I hadn't heard a peep out of you guys!

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>"<em>The guys are on their way." <em>The woman's voice said over the com.

"Remind me to give her a great, big kiss if I live through this!" Buckshot yelled to Throttle over the scream of laser fire and the rumbling's of the Rip Cord.

"You do and Vinnie'll belt you, if _she_ doesn't hit you first!" Throttle yelled back.

"Guess I'll just have to settle for a real heartfelt hug then!" Buckshot laughed.

They'd taken a good deal of damage, both from the Plutarkians and the meteor shower. The Rip Cord had lost some of her shielding, and the majority of her weapons were either destroyed or inoperative.

The interior of the Rip Cord was warming up at an alarming rate due to their lack of proper shielding. Everyone was sweating hard.

_**This is one time I'm glad I don't have my fur coat!**_ Throttle thought distractedly as he made yet another adjustment on the control panel. _**I'd probably have passed out by now if I still had my long fur! **_

"We're almost through!" Buckshot yelled. He was having to use all his strength to wrestle the Rip Cord and keep her on course for Chicago. "Where do they expect us to land this thing? From what I've heard, Chicago's a mess of buildings all packed together so you couldn't land a Squirrel Bat in it!"

That startled a laugh out of Throttle. "Not quite! Had everything gone right, you'd 'ave had enough room to land a squadron! But we're barely going to make the outskirts of town, so you're gonna have to make do with a vacant lot or a cornfield!"

"What are those?"

"You'll see!" Throttle twisted to look back at the others. The girls, though scared, appeared to be all right.

Crucible was still curled up on the floor.

He wasn't moving.

It almost looked like he'd passed out. Throttle dearly hoped there was nothing seriously wrong with the mouse that required immediate medical attention.

"We're through." Buckshot called as the flame's outside the window began to die and the temperature eased. "I hope he didn't have a heart attack or something back there." He added, echoing Throttle's worries. "Cause if he did, I missed it."

Throttle nodded. "You and me both. It looks like he's still breathing. But I'll feel a whole lot better once we've landed on earth and had him seen to."

"You said it! I can't wait for…!" A deep boom and a massive jarring of the Rip Cord cut Buckshot off. Buckshot swore. "We're going down!" He depressed the com button on his steering wheel. "Last Chance this is Rip Cord! We're hit bad and comin' in hard."

He bit his lip. "You might want to bring a magnifying glass and a little baggy to the crash site." He added in a quieter voice, so the girls wouldn't hear.

"There might not be a whole lot left of us…"

* * *

><p>"Hey Modo! Charley says the Rip Cords been hit bad. The pilots not sure he can bring her down safely!" Vinnie called.<p>

Modo shook his head angrily. Drat those Plutarkians! There were kids aboard! Of all the low down, rotten…! His eyes widened and he suddenly pointed skyward, pulling to a halt.

All stopped to watch as the gold and grey Rip Cord shot down across the sky above them, to crash into the ground some four miles away, only a mile and a half outside of town!

"Let's move!" Modo yelled.

* * *

><p>"Oh…" Buckshot groaned and rubbed his chest where it had slammed into the controls. "Oh, ouch…" he looked to his left.<p>

Throttle was slumped over his own controls, but he was breathing. From the noises he was making he'd be up before long.

Something moved behind his seat and for a moment he panicked, thinking it might be one of the girls. But no, the girls were still strapped into their seats, scared to death but alive and well.

Crucible slowly crawled to his feet from behind Buckshot's chair. He slid his fingers through his hair, shoving it back and out of his face with a low moan.

"We are alive?" he asked incredulously.

"You can thank Buckshot for that." Throttle groaned, sitting back with his hands pressed to his face, suddenly whipping around to stare wide eyed at the back.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the girls and Crucible were all right. "See? I told you crash landings weren't that bad."

"Don't count on it…" a nasty voice hissed.

A Plutarkian was climbing through a rift in the hull of the Rip Cord. There were three more behind him. Apparently they'd beamed down directly down from their ship to see to it that the Rip Cords passengers and crew didn't escape.

Buckshot and Throttle made grabs for their guns.

"_Don't_ even think about it!" The Plutarkian said nastily, angling his own gun at Angela and Tiffany. Throttle and Buckshot froze, then slowly raised their hands. "That's more like it!" he cackled.

Movement suddenly attracted all eyes.

Crucible had slowly risen up into a crouch. His lavender eyes were tinged with red and flecked with gold, and his lips were pulled back from his teeth in a snarl. His tail lashed the air angrily, and his hackles were raised.

"Boris!" he spat. "I thought they killed you, you fat slob."

The Plutarkian went pale, and his eyes grew wide as he stared at Crucible. "No.." he whispered. "No..! You're dead. They told me Pillar was dead."

Crucible laughed harshly. "Pillar _is _dead! He died the day you shoved that needle into my father's arm." He growled savagely and pointed to Angela and Tiffany. "I am Crucible. And I swear, if you harm a hair on those girls heads, I will personally hunt you down and kill you."

Boris pointed his now shaky gun at Crucible. "You can't…You wouldn't!" His gun hand firmed slightly. "I'll shoot you if you come one inch closer!"

Crucible smiled a nasty, mirthless smile. "You know that gun won't stop me. My world's already tinged red. Get out of this ship, or you have my word you _will_ feel my _bite_."

At the word 'bite', all four of the Plutarkians began to back away. Crucible took a sudden step forward. "LEAVE!"

They turned and bolted through the rift.

Buckshot and Throttle bolted from their seats, guns in hand, quickly stationing themselves by the rift to make sure the Plutarkians didn't pluck up their nerve and come back in!

"Girls, get yourselves unhitched!" Buckshot called.

"I don't care what Lord Camembert says! I'm not going in there with _him_! You blow that Martian crate sky high!" Boris voice screamed outside.

Buckshot shook his head. "Oh, this is not good… This is so not LOOK OUT!"

He shoved Throttle back out of the way as a Plutarkian jumped down on them from above. The Plutarkian made a direct hit on top of Buckshot, and proceeded to beat him senseless with the butt of his weapon. Before Throttle could even scramble back up onto his knees, Crucible joined the fray.

Crucible leapt directly over Throttle, to land dead center on the Plutarkians back.

With a savage snarl that had no trace of sentience in it, he grabbed the Plutarkian by the ear and hauled his head to one side, burying his teeth deep into the side of the startled fish's scaly neck!

The soldier screamed wildly, as though he'd been burned.

The minute he started screaming, all anger and rage flowed out of Crucible like water. His eyes widened, and a look of fear came into his face. He grabbed the Plutarkian by his uniform and threw him bodily from the ship with a cry that was almost akin to pain.

Laser fire erupted outside. Throttle peeked out, and his face lit up. "It's Modo and Vinnie! And they brought the Gila Monsters!" He cried. "They'll make quick work of those scum fish."

Buckshot laughed as he watched. "Lord that's a beautiful sight! Crucible, I don't know how to thank you for what you did. I…" he turned to look at Crucible and his voice trailed away, his eyes widening in surprise.

Crucible had stumbled back a few steps, and was clutching at his head, his eyes clenched tightly closed. Tears were running down his cheeks, and he appeared to be panting.

Or sobbing.

"Watch the hole!" Buckshot called darting back to Crucible. The green pelted Martian stumbled and Buckshot hurried to catch him. "Crucible! What's wrong?"

Crucible shook his head. "It's happening again." He panted. "It's happening again…make it stop….make it stop…have to….hurts…"

His knees buckled and he would have dropped to the floor if Buckshot hadn't been supporting him.

"What's going on?" Throttle called from the opening.

Buckshot shook his head. "I don't know! He looks like he's having some kind of break down. I don't think he's even aware I'm here. He keeps muttering about something happening again, about 'make it stop', and hurt. Whether he's hurting or he's upset about hurting someone else I can't tell."

"Set him down and trade me spots."

Buckshot nodded. He quickly set Crucible down on the floor and ran back to the hole in the wall.

Once he was there, Throttle holstered his gun and hurried to Crucible. He gently shook the lackadaisical mouse, calling his name and gently patting his cheek.

But there was no visible response.

"Anybody home?" a familiar voice called.

Throttle looked over his shoulder and smiled. Vinnie and Modo had climbed up into the ship, as the door was buried in the ground.

"Timing couldn't be better bros!"

* * *

><p>Again sorry! Look at the bright side! You get two chapters today!<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

Hey guys!...(crickets chirping)...yeah...mad at me for not posting?...ok...(offers up chapter 20)...consider this my peace offering...

...anyway, ENJOY!

* * *

><p>"Anybody home?" Vinnie called as he dropped down into the wrecked ship.<p>

Modo dropped heavily to the sloping floor behind him. The two mice quickly surveyed the room.

They were surprised to see a _human_ and a _green _Martian back near the cockpit. Two little girls were huddled against the wall on their right, partially hidden by some loose cargo. Another Martian was standing by the door, gun in hand.

It looked like the only one who might be hurt was the green mouse, though he seemed more scared than anything else, if the sobs were anything to go by. The human looked up from the green mouse he was trying to sooth.

"Timing couldn't be better bros!"

Vinnie and Modo froze in their tracks. The voice was Throttle's!

The smile on the human's face faded. He looked down at himself, then back at them and sighed.

"I forgot." He whispered. "Vinnie, Modo. It's me, Throttle. Karbunkle's machine switched our species when it dumped Angela, Tiffany, and I on Mars."

Modo slowly moved closer.

His eyes widened as he took in the garnet eyes barely visible behind the green shades, the jet black freedom fighter tattoo on his shoulder, and the nuke knucks adorning his right hand. "Could it…?" he murmured. He shook his head. "Take th' bandana off." He said grimly.

Throttle frowned, but did as he was told, untying the knot and pulling the red bandana off his neck.

Relief washed Modo's face. "Yeah, it's Throttle." He called back to Vinnie.

"Yeah it's me, but how'd you…?" Throttle gestured, confused.

Modo tapped his collar bone. "Locket."

Throttle looked down at his chest. The silver locket he'd taken to wearing since he'd come to earth shimmered faintly in the dim light against his skin. Normally his fur and bandana hid it from view.

He shook his head. "You need to tell me how you knew about that later." He motioned to Crucible. "Right now we need to get him to Charley."

Modo grabbed the blanket off the bunk and wrapped it securely around Crucible's shaking form. "What's wrong with him?"

Throttle shook his head. "Don't know. One minute he was scaring the scales off the stink fish, the next he's crying and babbling about something happening and make it stop."

"Weird." Vinnie scooped Tiffany up. "Come on! Let's get you and your sister out of here!"

"Modo, get Crucible out and onto a bike. Buck, you get the parts. I'll get Angela. Hurry, the sooner we get Crucible to Charley the better!" Throttle snapped the instructions off quickly, already gathering up Angela and following Vinnie towards the rift.

Modo wrapped the blanket more firmly around Crucible, who was now shaking, as though in extreme terror or cold, and hefted him up into his arms like a bride or a small child.

Buck had already located the two green boxes of radio parts and was standing by the rift, waiting.

"Captain's always th' last one off." He explained sheepishly when Modo cocked his head in question. "I'm not a captain, but I'm the pilot, and I figure that's close enough."

Modo nodded and quickly climbed out. The bikes were outside, ready and waiting. The Gila Monster's had already posted themselves in a perimeter around the ships landing site.

Modo and Buckshot stared in horror at the body of the Plutarkian lying outside the ship.

The body looked as though it had been frozen in mid convulsion, and the features were contorted into a look of such agony. And the eyes were now clear, blood red. Modo silently hoped he would never have to tangle with whatever had done that to the fish.

No one deserved to die like that!

Vinnie leapt aboard his red racer, settling Tiffany in front of him.

Throttle shook his head. "I wish my bike were here. It's gonna get crowded on your bikes bro's."

An engine rumble sounded in the distance. Vinnie laughed. "How's the saying go? Ask and you get or something like that?"

Modo chuckled as he climbed aboard Lil' Hoss and settled Crucible sidesaddle on the seat in front of him. "It's ask and ye shall receive! And I think you're right."

A silver and black bike whipped around the corner at full tilt, in a sliding turn that would have made even Vinnie jealous! It then proceeded to come to a dead stop in front of Throttle, kicking up huge clouds of dust.

Throttle laughed and patted the bike's headlights affectionately. He quickly climbed aboard. "It's great to see you to girl, but we'll have to hold off the reunion till later, we gotta get back to the garage fast!"

The bike rumbled in disappointment but revved her engine, as though to say _get on already!_ She'd already spoken with the other two bikes and scanned Crucible. She knew something wasn't right.

Buck hurried forward and packed the boxes into Throttle's saddle bags. "Hurry on ahead, one of the human's offered to give me a lift, but he says his bike probably won't be able to keep up with the A1's."

Throttle nodded, plopping a helmet on Angela and pulling on his own. "Got it. See you at the Last Chance Buckshot." He grinned. "Try to stay out of trouble."

Buckshot stepped back and gave him a cheeky salute. "Yes sir!" he laughed.

* * *

><p>"Charley!" Vinnie called as they rumbled into the Garage.<p>

Charley hurried down the stairs. "Here! I…" she froze at the bottom of the stares as her eyes settled on Throttle, who had lifted Angela off his bike and was currently helping Modo convince the sobbing Crucible to lay down on a workbench.

Charley shook her head and grabbed the first aid kit. "What happened to him?" she asked, setting the kit down beside Crucible on the bench.

Throttle quickly explained about the mouse's apparent breakdown and blackout during the crash and detailed the events leading up to this second meltdown. This one seemed to be more serious, as it had already lasted several minutes longer than the one during the crash.

Charley brushed Crucible's hair out of his face and pressed her hand to his forehead. After a moment she moved her hand and pressed her fingers against his throat. A suspicion was worming it way up from the back of her mind.

"Throttle, do you know if he's got any allergies or asthma?"

Throttle shook his head. "No. Carbine asked before we left to make sure he didn't eat something here that'd hurt him or walk through a cloud of pollen and choke."

Charley frowned. The mouse wasn't hurt, yet he was by this time very obviously in pain.

Her eyes widened as her mind suddenly recognized what it was she was looking at. "Oh good grief!" she exclaimed. "Vinnie, run into the kitchen and get a rag and a bowl of cold water!" She hurriedly pulled the blanket off of him as much as she could. "Guys, help me get this off him, now!"

Throttle and Modo hurried to help. "What's wrong with him Charley ma'am?" Modo asked, laying the blanket across Charley's hydraulic lift.

Vinnie came running back in and handed Charley the rag and water.

Charley hurriedly wetted the rag and dabbed the dripping cloth across Crucible's face and forehead. "I think he's having the Martian equivalent of a panic attack." She answered grimly, moving on to the base of his skull and his neck.

The mice looked at each other in confusion. What the heck was a panic attack? They turned their attention back to Charlie.

The cool cloth seemed to be helping. His eyes began to lose their faraway look, and he seemed to be more aware of his surroundings.

He grimaced, his crossed arms tightening around his chest as he sobbed and panted brokenly. "..have to…_have_ to….no..Stop!.."He whimpered. He began trying to curl up. "…hurts….help me…"

His voice sounded very much like that of a small, lost child. It tore at the hearts of all who listened.

"Shh. Shh…" she continued her ministrations with the damp cloth. "It's ok." She said softly, soothingly. "It's ok. You're safe here."

She dropped the cloth into the bowl. "Would you like to sit up?" he hissed in pain, but nodded. She lipped her arm underneath him and helped him into an upright position, swinging his legs off the edge of the bench. "You keep saying it hurts. Where? Where does it hurt?" she asked gently.

He unfolded his arms jerkily, his eyes still faraway and slightly glazed over. He pressed his hands flat to his chest. "..here.." he panted. He was still shaking uncontrollably.

Charley nodded and rubbed his back soothingly. "Has this ever happened before?"

He shook his head. "…before..today…no."

Charley nodded. "Ok." She grabbed the wet cloth, pushed his head forward and laid it across the back of his neck. "It's ok. The pain's normal. You're having what's called a panic attack." She pressed her hand flat against his chest. "Look at me Crucible. I need you to breath. Control it. That'll ease the pain."

He nodded, and tried to draw in a deeper breath, but he couldn't do it! He was still too worked up.

And his failure was only making it worse!

"Relax Crucible, it's ok. It's ok. Breath in through your nose, try and hold it for a couple seconds, then blow it out your mouth." She moved around in front of him and gently lifted his chin, though by no means forcing him. "Look, at me. I'll do it with you ok? Just follow my lead. Breath." She took his shaking hands in both of hers. "You're not alone."

He gave a jerky nod, and she gently brushed the tears off his cheeks. She showed him how to breath, and at first he had a great deal of trouble with it.

Slowly but surely his breathing slowed.

His shaking began to ease.

A sudden rumble of motorcycles outside as the Gila lizards pulled up caused his breathing to jump back up into high gear.

The extremely odd appearance of the Gila Monster didn't help in the slightest.

"It's ok. It's ok." Charley soothed.

Inside her mind she was running through a list of expletives trying to find the worst word with which she could describe their timing. _**Stay calm.**_ She reminded herself. _**You have to stay cool and collected for him. Or else you could set the whole panic attack off again and make it even worse!**_ So she continued to coach his breathing, and reassure him.

Most of the Gila's, including the Gila Monster, went outside to wait or returned to the crash site to relieve their friends. Buckshot settled himself on Charley's hydraulic lift, and watched with rapt attention.

Once Crucible seemed to have calmed down somewhat, she began to question. "Crucible. Do you want to talk?" he nodded. "Remember, it's your choice. You don't have to tell me if it's going to get you worked up again. Whatever you want to tell me. Ok?" he nodded again.

"Ok. What set this off?" she asked gently. "Is it something in the present, or is it something from your past?"

His breathing hitched, and for a moment she thought they were going to have to master his breathing all over again!

But he brought himself back under control. "Both." He breathed. He bowed his head. "I've killed….I swore I'd never do it again…but I did..I did it without a thought!" The tears started again in earnest, but his breathing remained steady. A good sign.

Charley hopped up on the bench beside him and slipped an arm around his shoulders. "You did it to protect a friend. There's nothing wrong with that."

Crucible shook his head. "No one deserves to die like that…"

She gently pulled the Martian close, letting him cry on her shoulder and take comfort in her presence. After a few minutes the tension seemed to leave his body. His crying became softer and his shaking eased until they were practically non-existent.

It was with a start that the watching mice realized that he'd slipped away into a sort of half sleep.

He began to fall forward, but Charley caught him and leaned him against herself once more. "He'll be all right. Everyone has their breaking point, and apparently he has enough emotional baggage that killing the Plutarkian was enough to push him over the edge. He'll sleep for a little bit. I think he'll be a little more ready to talk once he wakes."

"Never heard of this before on Mars." Modo said. "It common here on earth?"

"Common enough with humans." Charlie answered grimly. "Its been known to show up in some of our animals to though. Usually some _really_ stressed out show dog or race horse." She added, giving an inelegant snort to demonstrate what she thought of the owners of such animals.

"How'd you know what to do sweet heart?" Vinnie asked worriedly. "You ever had one?"

Charley smiled and shook her head. "Nah. I've yet to let anything push me _that_ far. But one of my best friends had this problem a lot. Her mom showed me what to do so I could help Sandra when her mom wasn't there to do it."

She shook her head grimly. "I thought Sandra's were bad. Compared to what Crucible just had, Sandra's was a cake walk!"

Buckshot leaned forward curiously. "What causes 'em miss?"

Charley frowned thoughtfully. "From what Sandra's mom told me…something, real or just in their minds, scares the crap out of them and their body starts dumping adrenalin into their systems in spades. If there was a real danger, that would be ok. But where do you run, how do you fight back when what's scaring you is all in your head? To the victim, it's very real! They'll start shaking, maybe overheating…They either start hyperventilating, holding their breath, or they have trouble breathing in. They're not getting enough oxygen and their heart's going a mile a minute, so their chest starts to hurt. If the pain's real bad, they think they're having a heart attack or dying, and that makes them panic even more!"

She shook her head sadly. "It can be a really vicious cycle."

"So what're the do's an' don'ts?" Throttle asked.

Charley thought about it for a moment. "The biggest thing is to stay calm. If you panic, you're only making it worse. If their chest hurts, that's going to be one of the bigger things on their minds, and you need to get them breathing better as soon as you can. Once they've calmed down a little, try and get them talking. Don't judge them, and don't stick your own two cents into it. Just be a listening ear, and keep reassuring them. To them, this is real, so don't put down their fears. Just keep telling them it's ok. Don't try to restrain them, and whatever you do, don't leave them alone!"

The mice nodded. It made sense.

"Some people get really irritable before and during a panic attack. We got lucky today. I'd hate to have a rampaging mouse in my garage!"

* * *

><p>Reveiw! Cyber cookies for those who leave their two cents on the counter for me!<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

Lol, ok be honest, how many people actually understood the reference to McGyver? It's an old show my Dad watched when he was growing up. He found them on DVD and got me hooked on them. It was through watching on of those episodes that I had the inspiration for the moments of genious Charley has while making do with what she has available in this chapter.

Tough times ahead, but for this chapter, we have laughter...LOTS OF IT!

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>It was several minutes before Crucible began to wake up. While they waited, Throttle and Buckshot filled the others in on everything that had happened to date, with help from Angela and Tiffany.<p>

Mostly Tiffany.

The girls were constantly interrupting to add details or descriptions.

Something along the lines of… "And the squid was uglier than dog poop!" or… "and we were all so dusty, it looked like we were dipped in flour!"

Those two girls had everyone laughing throughout the entire story, from beginning to end. It was hilarious, the ways they saw things!

In their eyes, ruthless Sand Raiders became "cranky dog people" and Carbine became "Throttle's girlfriend"!

Throttle blushed a brilliant scarlet at that. He took it in stride though, wondering aloud what Carbine would think of that!

* * *

><p>Charlie was laughing along with the rest when she felt Crucible stir. She looked down at him, to find that he had raised his head and was blinking owlishly at her.<p>

As though he couldn't quite remember her face, or how he'd ended up here, in her _arms _of all places.

Or where the heck _here _was.

Buckshot patted his shoulder. "Welcome back to the living."

Crucible looked over his shoulder, confused. "What?...What happened? I..oh…" he trailed off as memory of what had happened began to slowly come back. He put his face in his hands. "I'm sorry…" he murmured.

"It's ok." Modo answered, gently patting his shoulder. "Wasn't your fault."

Crucible shook his head. "And you would know..?"

"Hey.." Charley turned his head to look at her. "We may not know the specifics, but we know enough to understand. I may not be the one you want to talk to, being from a different species, a different _world_. But they've been through enough to be able to understand and help you. And more importantly, they_ want_ to help. Don't push them away."

Crucible sighed. "I know…I'm sorry, I don't understand what's going on, nothing like this has ever happened to me before." He shook his head. "It scares me... I vowed I would never kill again…And I did it in a heartbeat."

Vinnie shook his head. "That's something I don't get! You only bit the Plutarkian once, barely even drew_ blood_. How did_ that_ kill him?"

Crucible flinched, as though Vinnie had physically slapped him. "How much do you know of my past?"

"Nothing before you were rescued by the Freedom Fighters." Throttle answered. "The nearest anyone could tell was that the Plutarkian's were trying out some sort of toxin on you, and that's why your pelt changed color."

Crucible nodded. "That's right. The mad scientist Camembert employs now…he's not Dr. Karbunkle…but he's in a whole other class of his own. He's a Squileeb, named Corazon, whatever that means."

There was a sound of hatred and disgust in his voice now. "I…I was already dying of the foam madness. It was only a matter of time. He…" his voice broke. "He wanted to find a way to weaponize my disease…and he succeeded. He cured me of the disease, and infected me at the same time."

Crucible wiped irritably at his eyes. "I'm not dying anymore, but I still carry the disease….. The virus is in my saliva. That's why the Plutarkian died." He shook his head. "Theoretically, I could kill someone by sneezing on their food, or spitting in their drink." The tears came heavier.

"That…" he snarled a few choice words describing the scientist. "…I didn't know…he gave me chances to say goodbye to my family…Dad knew my girl would probably be killed…so he said Eya was my sister..so I could see her again….I kissed Eya…and I killed her…poisoned with a kiss!"

_**No wonder he flipped out!**_ Vinnie thought as he watched the mouse. _**If I were in his place and I'd done that to Harley, or Charley…!**_

* * *

><p>Eventually, once they were sure Crucible was all right, they settled down to business. The Gila Monster was brought back in, and he and Charley were formally introduced to Crucible and Buckshot. Then they were quickly filled in.<p>

"…So, in order to reverse the process, I'm going to need to at least see Karbunkle's contraption before I try anything on Throttle and the girls. If I screw up, it could make this permanent, or I could kill them." Crucible finished.

"Do you think you could help one of us sneak in there?" Modo asked the Gila Monster.

Gila frowned thoughtfully. "I might be able to give you better." He answered after a long moment. "As you know, I have a few lizards on the inside. I will need to find out who's assignments are where, but I think I could have one steal it from Karbunkle's lab for you."

"We'd appreciate that Gila." Throttle said gratefully.

Crucible nodded. "Tell your people, getting the machine itself would be ideal, but blue prints would be just as good."

Gila nodded and fished out his phone. "That might make our job easier, and I thank you. I will contact my lizards and see what we can do." He punched in a number and moved away towards the door to make his call.

Crucible looked back at Charlie.

"They told me that your transmitter was broken, and you were out of spare parts. How did you repair it?" he asked. "Mars technology is advanced compared to Earth, correct?"

Charlie arched an eyebrow. "Machinery is machinery. And if you know how it works, nine times out of ten you can figure the rest out. Though…" she grinned. "having the right parts does help. All our spares are broken. I had to improvise..."

Throttle chuckled. "After you fixed Modo's bike during a fight with a piece of chewing gum from a park bench, I'm almost afraid to ask…!"

Charlie laughed and stood, standing and motioning them to the workbench that currently held the transmitter. "No gum this time Throttle. Have a look for yourself." She flipped open the transmitters housing.

For a moment the mice just starred. Then Vinnie, Modo, and Throttle all burst into huge guffaws.

"No flipping way!" Vinnie laughed.

"Oh please… tell me that's not… what I think it is!" Throttle gasped between bouts of laughter.

"Oh mama…!" Modo shook his head, his eye shining.

Crucible and Buckshot cocked their heads curiously. "What? What is that?" Crucible asked curiously.

Completely ignoring the question, Vinnie clapped Charlie on the back. "Props Charley-girl! I was wondering why it was making those weird noises when you turned it on!"

"See? I told ya you could do it!" Modo added grinning.

Charley ducked her head. "Yeah, but I should have seen the answer sooner. All I needed was a piece of fishing line, twelve paper clips, duct tape…"

_"And your toothbrush!"_ Vinnie dissolved into laughter again.

Throttle shook his head, barely containing his mirth at the sight of Charley's hot pink electric toothbrush with the purple flowers and cartoon characters on it nestled deep in the guts of the transmitter.

The casing had been carefully cut away on one side, and the small wires had been pulled out and spliced with those of the transmitter. Fishing line held the toothbrush against one of the supports, keeping it in place.

He could easily spot where she had spliced other wires with the paper clips, covering them with the duct tape when she was finished.

_**Only Charley-girl!**_ He thought grinning.

"Remind me again, why did your sister buy you that thing?" Modo asked.

Charley made a face. "Christmas gag gift." She shook her head and muttered under her breath. "She knows I hate those darn power puff girls…!"

"What is it?" Buckshot asked, echoing Crucible's earlier question. "What is a 'toothbrush'?"

Modo chuckled. "It's th' human equivalent for a knaw chunk. Their teeth don't grow out like ours do, but they still gotta clean 'em. They use what they call a toothbrush. Some of 'em are electric like…that one." He started laughing again.

"What's so funny?" asked Angela.

She and Tiffany had been watching TV with one of the lizards.

Throttle motioned the girls over. They came immediately, the lizard a few steps behind them. "Look." Throttle laughed, helping the girls up onto chairs so they could look into the transmitter housing easier. "Look what Charley used to fix the transmitter!"

While the little girls giggled, the lizard shook his head. "Someone told me you charged a fairer price than other garages." He told Charley, grinning. "Now I understand why!"

Charley laughed. "Don't you know it! Let's keep it our little secret shall we?"

He laughed and fished his ringing phone out of his pocket. "You bet."

* * *

><p>(Waives gold watch in front of readers eyes and speaking in a monotone voice) "You are getting sleepy...very sleepy...Now, when I count to three, you will write a reveiw telling me exactly how you feel...be brutaly honest...1...2...3..write your reveiw..."<p>

lol, until next time...


	22. Chapter 22

TatataTAAAAA! Make way for yet another chapter of Awsomeness! (Crickets chirp) ok...yeah, enough tooting my own horn. In this chapter, we have: good news, boredom, a moment or two that make you want to go "Awww", and a few choice swear words...

ENJOY

* * *

><p>Gila was smiling when he came back. "I have good news. One of my best lizards tells me she has access to the device. She will try to steal it away from them as soon as is feasible."<p>

He frowned. "She also informed me that Karbunkle has been working on repairing it. We must be on our guard. Or else this whole mess will start once more."

The mice nodded. "Thanks Gila. We owe you one for this." Vinnie told him.

Gila shrugged. "We owed you our lives. It is the least we can do after what you did for us."

Vinnie laughed. "How 'bout we call it even and just be friends huh?"

Gila raised his eyebrows, surprised. After a moment he smiled and inclined his head. "Friends." He agreed.

"Buckshot?" Throttle waited for Buckshot to turn. "I think it would probably be a good idea to get the Ripcord out of sight as soon as possible. The Plutarkian's aren't the only ones we have to worry about. If the American government finds it, they won't hesitate to confiscate it and lock us all up."

Charley nodded. "No kidding. If they find your ship, it'll be goodbye Last Chance hello Area 51 for you guys." She made a face. "I'll end up in Alcatraz, just you wait and see."

Modo cocked his head. "Alcatraz?"

"Big prison in New York." Charley answered, waving it off. "Didn't you guys say you brought a bunch of science equipment with you?"

The mice nodded. "It was science equipment to help try and reverse what was done to Throttle and the girls." Buckshot answered.

"We'd better bring that back first." Throttle said grimly. "After that, we'll try and find a way to either get the Ripcord hidden, or bring her back here so Charley can work on her. Maybe Charley can her running again."

Buckshot suddenly groaned and face palmed.

Vinnie cocked his head curiously. "What's wrong?"

Buckshot quietly began to laugh. "They were right. I _am_ going to have to hitch-hike back home!"

* * *

><p>Crucible sighed and removed another paper clip and a piece of the sticky stuff Charley called duct tape.<p>

It had been decided that Crucible would remain behind with the girls and two of the lizards. The others had taken Charley's truck and the motorcycles and gone to retrieve his science equipment.

_**They're worried I'll have another panic attack if I see the Plutarkian I killed. **_He thought sadly. _**Cant's say as I blame them. I'm worried about it to…**_ He traded out one of the spliced wires for a new one.

The girls were in the other room watching the television. They'd invited him to join them, and he'd tried. But he quickly discovered that he couldn't focus on the show, couldn't sit still.

He needed something to do, and watching a TV show about a group of Squirrel Bat like creatures that turned to stone during the day and only came to life at night didn't come even remotely close to counting.

So he had wandered about the lower level of Charley's home, and had ultimately ended up back in the garage. And there he'd found something to keep him occupied.

The transmitter.

It was an old, outdated model. It had probably been a modge podge of spare parts even before it landed in Charley's hands. But the endless rounds of Vinnie breaking it and Charley having to repair it using whatever was available had left the inside of the transmitter looking like a minny junk yard.

So now he was updating the transmitter to the standards the Freedom Fighter's now employed. He carefully slipped a small tool into the housing.

"Ahh!" he jerked his hand back out of the transmitter, dropping his tool.

He muttered a couple choice words as he pressed the cut on the back of his hand to try to stop the bleeding. He leaned down and peered inside. A small piece of metal gleamed a slick red, taunting him.

He bared his teeth. _**I'll have to fix that…**_

A small hand tapped his arm. Angela offered him the tool he'd dropped.

He hesitantly and took the tool back. "Umm…thanks."

She smiled. "You're welcome." She put her hands on the work bench and stretched up on her tip toes to see better. "What're you doing?" she asked curiously.

"Their transmitter was an old version. I'm upgrading it."

She flicked her ears thoughtfully. "So you're making it into a newer version of a transmitter?"

He nodded, a little more at ease. "Yeah."

She pulled a stool out from under the bench and scrambled up into it. "You want any help?"

A genuine smile crossed his face. "I think I could use an extra set of hands…"

* * *

><p><strong>Buckshot:<strong> "But I _hate_ KP!"

**Author:** (shrugs) sorry, you lost the bet.

**Buckshot:** (glares at author, who wrote that he lost the bet) "Ok._ Now_ the gloves are off..."


	23. Chapter 23

Ok, I know you guys don't care for the Gila Monster's as much, but I had to show you this, it's kind of important...! And the Martians need a break!

I _promise_, the studly mice from mars will be back in the next chapter, and THERE WILL BE MISCHEIF! Pranks galore will ensue. Anyone got any guesses on what you think will happen?

I _dare_ you, guess the prank and prankster!

ENJOY! (mutters under breath) please don't hate me to much for only having humans in this chapter...

* * *

><p>Lizard Amaya quietly slipped through the door and pushed it closed. She looked around curiously.<p>

The lab looked so different at night.

She quietly made her way across the lab, weaving in between the tables and various scientific projects currently under construction.

Tools gleamed on the table in the dim light, probes, corkscrews, blades. And the projects Karbunkle had strewn about…

She shuddered. God only knew what they were for.

Some of the noises she'd heard coming from this lab…

_**Keep your head in the game girl. Get what you're after and GET OUT!**_

She hurriedly opened up a drawer in one of the massive metal cabinets and flipped through the huge blue sheets of paper.

_**There it is.**_ She pulled the blueprint she wanted out and laid it on top.

She patted her pockets and swore quietly. Of all the times to forget her camera! Wait, was that…? She pulled out her phone and sighed. Nope just her phone. She frowned thoughtfully.

Her phone….

Amaya flipped the phone open and clicked to her camera. _**Hope this works.**_ She thought grimly. Several pictures later, she pocketed the phone and put the blueprints back where they belonged.

_**Now for the machine!**_

For an evil genius, Karbunkle really wasn't all that smart.

He'd left everything out on his tables. A theif could walk away with anything he wanted, and all he had to do was take the time to look.

_**If I had the mice for enemies, I'd certainly keep my toys under better wraps!**_

The machine in question was on a table next to the wall, connected to both by a slender chain. Pitiful as it was, she had to admit it was the first smart thing she'd seen him do when it came to protecting his creations.

_**But it's **_**still**_** pitiful!**_

She pulled a folded piece of leather out of a back pocket and removed one of several lock picks from a slit in the leather, inserting it into the small padlock.

She stuck the tip of her tongue out of the corner of her mouth while she worked. It was a habit, something to do while she focused.

The lock clicked open and she smiled. _**Sweet!**_ She put her picks away and unhooked the padlock from the chain. She tossed the lock and caught it again, bouncing it on her palm appreciatively.

_**This couldn't be easier if I was taking candy from a baby!**_

A small snide voice at the back of her mind chose that moment to whisper cynically. _**Just you wait… **_

She shook her head and quickly scooped up the machine. The Gila would most certainly promote her from lizard to monster for this!

That was one thing about the Gila that both irked and endeared him in the hearts of his monsters and lizards, she reflected.

He was brutally fair, and honestly blunt, almost to the point of rudeness. With Gila, there was no playing favorites.

Ever.

You rose or fell on your own merits.

_**And absolutely NO DRAMA!**_

If there was anything the Gila detested more than anything else in the world, it was drama. Politics, power plays, oh they annoyed the heck out of him!

But if you **truly** wanted to get under his skin, let the petty squabbles and bickering unfold right in front of him. The more ridiculous the problem, and the more tears involved, the better! He would snap right then and there!

She slipped through the door and headed up the hall toward the stairs, giggling quietly to herself as a scene from the previous day played through her mind.

The lizards were reporting, accompanied by their squad leader, a monster by the name of Bacchus.

Two of her female squad members had gotten into it. It had started out as a simple 'blame game' argument, and had devolved down into a 'who slept with who' cat fight. And by the end of it, Gila was pretty well unhinged.

He'd let the women have it with both barrels!

A faint, whispery rustle came to her ear. She glanced back.

Nothing.

_**Jeeze. You're jumpier than a finch with a cat sitting on her bird cage. **_

She shook her head and slipped into the stairwell.

* * *

><p>A nasty chuckle sounded in the empty hall, as that whispery rustle sounded again.<p>

"Soon." A dry, almost leathery voice whispered.

"Soon."

* * *

><p>A faint buzz woke him.<p>

Gila groaned and rolled over. But no, he couldn't sleep now.

Grumbling softly about how everything had to happen in the middle of the night, he rolled over again and grabbed his phone off the bedside table.

_**I practically live my life by this phone now.**_ He thought as he flipped it open.

His eyes narrowed as he read the message. _**No! Not now. Not tonight of all nights! **_

He hurriedly climbed out of bed and scrambled into his clothing. He was just lacing up his sturdy old boots when the phone buzzed again.

"What now?" he growled, snatching up the phone again. He quickly thumbed through the message.

_Lizard Amaya reporting: mission accomplished. I have the device, and have photographed the blue prints to the best of my abilities. Safe, awaiting instructions. _

Gila growled softly and rubbed his eyes before sending a reply.

_Well done. I will meet you by the bean. Be sure you are not followed._

_I'll be there, ready and waiting._ She answered.

He flipped the phone shut and finished tying his shoes. _**Sorry Des, you had your chance. My people come first tonight.**_

* * *

><p>WHAT DO YOU THINK! You know that old mantra "keep your two cents to yourself"? IGNORE IT! That rule does not apply here!<p>

Untill next time...


	24. Chapter 24

Ok, just a quick explanation. Someone commented that I could leave off the monster or lizard part when talking about a character. Yeah I could, but the way I had it intended it would be like someone in the military, ie: Captain Riker or Corporal Riley. If it just annoys you guys I'll stop, but that was my reasoning.

Anyway, on with the story! The studly mice are back in play and one is out for vengeance! LOL, pity the fools...

**DISCLAIMOR: **I am not responsible for any injuries that ight result from the application of pranks found in this chapter. You're victime attacks you= NOT MY FAULT!

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Modo hurriedly scooped up the screaming phone, hoping it hadn't woke the others.<p>

Limburger's latest strategy was to make the mice sleep deprived, Modo was sure of it!

Because more often than not, if the phone rang in the middle of the night, there would be no one else on the line when they answered. Complete and total silence.

The rest of the time, if there was someone on the other end, it was either Charley, or a wrong number.

"Scoreboard." Modo mumbled sleepily.

"Modo?"

Modo's ears pricked and he tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes. "Charley ma'am? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Charley answered. Modo could just picture the happy grin on her face. "I just got a call from Gila. The lizard in limburger's tower managed to snitch Karbunkle's ray gun. And she got pictures of the blue prints. He's already sent them to my email. He wants' you guys to meet him and the lizard here, to make sure she stole the right gun."

Modo nodded. "I'll get them up an' movin' Charley ma'am. We'll be there before ya know it!"

"I doubt that with how much noise Vinnie makes." Charley answered dryly.

Modo chuckled and agreed. He quickly said goodbye and hung up the phone, turning to call to the others.

But something stopped him.

A mischievous smile played across the gentle giant's normally impassive features.

_**This could be fun…**_

* * *

><p>Vinnie had always been a prankster. And he'd become very good at it! And more often than not, Modo was the intended victim.<p>

This wasn't to say that he didn't prank Throttle, because he did prank their tan leader, and he did it regularly. But Modo…the poor gentle giant just made _such_ an inviting target.

And today, Vinnie had pushed too far.

Modo could take pranks to his person. He could take pranks to his living area. He could even take a prank to his bike, though that depended on several factors. Such as who had pulled the prank, and what had been done.

But no one, _absolutely no one_, got away with _pranking_ his _Mama_!

* * *

><p>His Mama had been trying to reach him, but with the transmitter broken that had been impossible.<p>

It had been in the early evening hours while they were still working on what to do with the Ripcord, when they'd got a call from Crucible back at the garage.

"Um…guys? There is a problem."

Fearing that perhaps the garage was under some sort of attack, Throttle had immediately answered. "Crucible? What's wrong?"

"There is a female calling on the transmitter. She sounds upset…"Crucible answered. He trailed off, and they could very faintly hear other voices in the background.

_**Carbine?**_ Throttle wondered. He shook his head. _**No, Crucible would know Carbine's voice. This is someone Crucible hasn't met before.**_

"She says she's Modo's mother?" Crucible clarified.

Modo quickly answered. "Patch 'er through Crucible. Mama don't call unless it's important!" the radio on Lil Hoss crackled and the bike beeped, signaling her rider that the connection had been made. "Mama?" Modo asked worriedly.

His mother's voice came over the speaker immediately. "Modo?"

He smiled in relief. "Yeah Mama, it's me. What's goin' on? You don't normally call like this unless somthin's wrong."

There was a dangerous note to his Mother's voice, making his ears and tail twitch nervously. "You had better believe something's wrong young man." She growled. "Now take me off speaker this instant so I can give you a piece of my mind."

Modo flinched. "Oh mama…" he muttered, flicking the radio off.

From the sound of things he was in for a very _large_ portion of his mother's mind!

Looking to the other's he pulled on his helmet. "I'll be right back."

The others winced and nodded.

Modo turned Lil Hoss and rode some distance away so he could talk to his mother in private. He settled beneath a stand of trees, took a deep breath and flipped the radio back on. "I'm back Mama, an' we're alone." He shook his head. "What's eatin' ya Mama?"

He heard his mother draw in a very deep breath. He could practically see the angry look on her face.

_**I bet she's cookin'.**_ He though distractedly. _**She always cooks when she's mad.**_

Modo had seen many strange, beautiful, and terrible things in his lifetime. He'd lived through a bout with a mad scientist. He'd been a prisoner of the Plutarkians. He'd fought and killed in battle.

He lived with the two bravest, craziest mice on earth or mars for crying out loud!

But despite all he had seen or experienced in his hard life, nothing could have prepared him for the sentence that left his mother's mouth next!

"What do you mean, getting married and not telling me? Did you think I'd be mad about your choice?"

Modo nearly choked. "Mama, I…"

"You don't have to worry dear, they showed me a picture and he looks like a very nice young man…"

* * *

><p>...<p>

Modo had a _very_ long talk with his Mama.

...

* * *

><p>Modo could be patient when the need arose, and unfortunately for Vinnie revenge counted as a need.<p>

He quietly made his way to the freezer.

It was a pity Stoker was on Mars, Modo thought as he quietly pulled out the means of his revenge. He shrugged and made his way back to Vinnie's bunk.

Stoker would get his.

Modo was his Mama's son. And his mama didn't find this half as amusing as the pranksters had. She would see to it that Stoker paid.

The gentle giant stifled his chuckles. As a child he'd often found that his mother was exceptionally clever and discerning.

He couldn't wait to see what she came up with to deal with the old mouse!

While Vinnie's pranks were elaborate and showy, Modo had often found that the simple approach worked just fine.

He crouched by Vinnie's bunk. First things first, the chattering teeth.

Vinnie had put them in Modo's stocking last Christmas. Now, Modo was going to return the favor.

He carefully wound them up and knelt on them, pinning them so they wouldn't chatter till he was ready. Then he carefully peeled the lid off the Tupperware box.

He set the box down on the edge of Vinnie's bunk, careful not to let the contents rattle. Then he pulled the teeth out from under his knee, pinching them closed.

He cautiously slid the teeth under Vinnie's blanket, pressing them gently against his friends thigh so that his thigh pinned them closed. Then he reached for the Tupperware.

A faint chuckle sounded from behind him. "Wait." Throttle whispered. "I'll get a camera."

Modo nodded. He heard Throttle quietly pad away. A few moments later Throttle was back. He waved the camera. "Go for it bro." he whispered.

Modo grinned. Lifting Vinnie's blanket up just enough, he poured the box's contents into Vinnie's bed. As many glass marbles and metal ball bearings as Modo had been able to cram in.

All fresh from the freezer.

Throttle's eye brows rose and his grin widened when he realized it wasn't ice cubes. And as Vinnie's reaction unfolded, Throttle couldn't help but admire the gentle giants genius.

The icy marbles and ball bearings rolled to the lowest point in the mattress, pressing against Vinnie's warm skin, and following when he moved. He tried to roll away from them, annoyed and already beginning to wake.

Thus moving his leg.

The teeth began to chatter instantly, and Vinnie became wide away at the feeling of something apparently nibbling at him!

He was out of his bed in an instant with a shriek that would have made a screech owl envious!

Throttle and Modo could have died laughing!

Vinnie turned on them, his eyes narrowing and his tail flicking.

* * *

><p>An unearthly shriek tore through the night, making Crucible and Buckshot sit bolt upright in the cots they'd been given, their eyes wide and ears twitching as they tried to locate the source.<p>

Laughter and a good deal of yelling quickly followed.

The two mice scrambled out of bed and hurried to the main bedroom.

They found Vinnie and Modo wrestling on the floor, while Throttle sat back with a video camera, laughing and filming the whole thing.

They stared for several minutes, then looked at each other.

Crucible shook his head. "These mice are the strangest I have ever met."

Buckshot nodded, leaning against the door frame resignedly. "You said it…!"

* * *

><p>The icy marbles and ball bearings, and the chattering teeth, were both pranks played on my aunts and uncle by my grandfather. I just combined them. And I actually did test this out to see if it would work!<p>

Next time my brother steps out of line, that video's going on YOUTUBE! And I'll send you all the link!

Like I said before, I'm not responsible.

Review!


	25. Chapter 25

Hey guys, sorry I haven't uploaded sooner but I had another attack of CIASC Syndrome (Crappy Internet And Shitty Computer). I could log in, but the minute I clicked on the Doc Manager (Upload) tab, it kicked me right back out and told me to clear my cookies and try again! Gah!

Anyway, in this chapter Charley and Gila have a bit of face off, you learn a little bit about Amaya, and Limburger is scared of the dark...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Gila was pacing back and forth across the garage impatiently, and it was beginning to worry Amaya.<p>

Gila could get angry. He laid down the law. But she had never seen him so frustrated, so worried.

This wasn't like him.

Charley hadn't missed the Gila's apparent unease either. She hadn't know the young man very long, but he had always appeared to be unflappable.

Something was up.

She quietly left the room, returning a few minutes later with several cups of warm tea. She shared them out amongst Amaya and Gila's two body guards, before offering one to Gila.

It took him a minute to notice her, and when he did he shook his head and continued on with his pacing. Charley determinedly stood herself in front of him, blocking his path and offered the cup again.

Anger flashed across his face, and his brilliant gold eyes blazed.

Only to be met by Charley's cool green pools, a look of concern and determination on her face.

He sighed and closed his eyes, nodding and taking the cup she offered. "Thank you." He said, an all most apologetic look on his face.

"You're welcome." Charley gently patted his shoulder encouragingly. "Don't worry, whatever's got you so concerned, it'll all work out in the end. You'll see." She said in a quieter tone, so the others couldn't hear.

He grimaced. "I hope that you are right."

A familiar rumble sounded up the street, drawing steadily nearer. Charley smiled. "Either way, the waiting's over. Now sit down, drink your tea, and try to relax!"

* * *

><p>The mice roared into Charley's garage, laughing happily. Buckshot was riding behind Modo on Lil Hoss, and Throttle had taken Crucible.<p>

"Hey Charley-girl, we got a video to show you later!" Throttle called, laughing as he ducked Vinnie's swipe at his head.

Charley shook her head, laughing as she got in between the two mice before they could start yet another wrestling match. "Keep it down! We don't want you loud mouths to wake the girls! We'll see about the video later. Right now you guys need to focus on the business at hand."

Smiling, the two mice grudgingly agreed and all dismounted, turning their attention to Gila, who had seated himself on a stool and was calmly sipping the tea Charley had given him.

He motioned to Amaya, who was still holding the pilfered ray gun. "Is this the correct gun? If it is not, Amaya must return it before it is missed. Show them Amaya."

Amaya came forward and gingerly set the massive gun down on Charley's hydraulic lift, steadying it before stepping away.

Vinnie had been the one to see the most of the gun, seeing as how he'd been the one to demolish it, so he was the one who scrutinized it now.

He nodded. "Consider your cover blown Amaya. This is it!" he said grinning.

A relieved smile lit up Amaya's face and she heaved a sigh of relief.

Eliza had been the one to investigate when Karbunkle first returned and began to repair the gun, but she hadn't had the experience or position to steal it back.

She worked in the tower's kitchen's and had been delivering the meals to Karbunkle's labs. It gave her the chance to overhear useful information, but not much freedom.

That was where Amaya had come in. She worked for Limburger as a janitor, effectively giving her the keys to the tower and an excuse to be there at odd hours.

And her life as a child on the streets made her a superb thief and pickpocket.

"Probably not." She told Vinnie. "I wore a ski mask in case there was a camera I missed, and I dare him to find a single hair or fingerprint that points to me. My cover's solid rock as far as I'm concerned."

He grinned and slapped her a high five. "Good thinking!"

Crucible slipped around Vinnie and ran cautious fingers along the device, seeming almost afraid that it would disappear. He smiled at Amaya. "Charley said you managed to get blue prints to?" His smile widened when she nodded. "You've made my job all the easier. Thank you."

Throttle nodded, his eyes including everyone in his smile. "Thank you all."

* * *

><p>Limburger tapped his finger's thoughtfully. After a moment, he reached over to press a button on his desk. "Report." He growled.<p>

For a moment all was silent, then a whispery rustle sounded off to one side.

Limburger shuddered. He knew for a fact there was no door or window over there!

While this latest villains abilities were remarkably useful, it also made the creature highly unsettling.

"She took it." A leathery voice whispered from the shadows.

Gulping as he tried to hold in his fright, Limburger nodded and motioned toward the door. "Good. Then get going. You know what to do."

A faint chuckle and that same rustling sound came from the shadows, then all fell silent.

Limburger stared into the dark for several minutes, before opening a drawer and pulling out a flashlight. He aimed it into the darkness and clicked it on.

Nothing.

Nothing but empty wall. He sighed and put the flashlight away again.

Most unsettling indeed.

* * *

><p>Yeah, I'll have another, more action packed chapter up later on today. Probably some time around eight at the latest. I'm on spring break this weak, so updates are hopefully gonna be coming hard and fast!<p>

Reveiw!

Untill next time...


	26. Chapter 26

Hey guys, I know I promised to have this up by eight and now it's quarter past nine, but I was in town with my mom and my brother and we got held up. No excuses, just explanations.

Anyway, in this chapter we have: Mysterious villians, another panic attack, and kidnapping...DUN! Dun! dun!

lol, ENJOY!

* * *

><p>"Isn't this cozy." a voice hissed from the open garage doors.<p>

Everyone whirled to face the doors, hands going for weapons, ears laid back and tails lashing in readiness for battle.

But there was no one there.

The mice frowned. Everyone had reacted, so they knew that they weren't hearing things.

A massive, mottled shape suddenly crashed through a window, sending shattered glass everywhere and breaking the light in the process.

The only light source was what came through the door leading through to the rest of the house.

* * *

><p>Crucible's head jerked up, his eyes widening at the sound of Charley's scream.<p>

He whirled away from the running sink. Something slammed against the bathroom door.

He tried the door handle and shoved at the door. It didn't move. Something was blocking the other side! More cries resounded from the garage, and not all of them were female.

He threw himself against the door, desperately trying to get it open.

A sudden silence fell outside.

Crucible froze, his sensitive ears straining for the slightest sound. His breathing sounded incredibly loud in the silence.

A whispering rustle sounded, coming to a stop on the other side of the door. For a moment, calm quiet reigned. Then a dry leathery voice whispered softly through the door. "Hurry. You don't have much time." The rustle sounded again.

And then it was gone.

He threw himself against the door again.

And again.

And again.

He could feel whatever it was on the other side of the door budge ever so slightly with every blow. But after the sixth hit, it stopped moving.

After the fifteenth hit, he dropped to his knees panting for breath.

This wasn't working.

His eye's widened as he realized his chest was beginning to hurt again. _**No. Not now!**_

He frantically tried to recall what Charley had done to help him before. The pain was growing, and he was beginning to shake.

_**Stop it! **_He screamed silently.

He forced himself to take several deep breaths. _**You're friends need you! Now straighten up and get a hold of yourself! **_He carefully took stock of his situation.

Locked in the bathroom.

Something blocking the door on the other side.

Whatever it was, he'd moved it about as far as it was going to go. It wasn't going to budge another inch.

_**Machinery is machinery. Once you know how it works, nine times out of ten you can figure the rest out...**_

From what he had seen, human tech wasn't as far along as Mars. It stood to reason that the rest of their world would be the same.

He crawled closer to the door, scrutinizing the bottom hinge. Martian's used sliding doors for the most part. Hinges were something he hadn't encountered before.

_**A pin, pushed down through series of barrels**_…. He ran his finger across the head of the pin.

Could it really be that simple?

He gripped the pin and tried to pull it up and out. It moved slightly, then stuck fast.

He bared his teeth. _**You're not getting the best of me! **_

Crucible had discovered early on that his tail had a stronger grip than his hands. He put that knowledge to use now, wrapping his tail round the head of the pin and twisting with all his might as he tried to pull the pin up and out, his hands gripping the doorframe.

Uncooperative to the last, the pin took its own sweet time coming out.

At last it popped free with an audible **SNAP!**

He quickly stood and attacked the second pin.

The second one was easier. Apparently it had been oiled more often. He dropped the second pin to the ground and pulled on the door with as much strength as he had left.

It came with a loud screech of wood on tearing wood.

Crucible leaned the door against the wall, then turned and took stock of the room beyond.

The garage was in shambles. All of Charley's tools, rags, spare parts, and ramps had been strewn about the floor.

Her large metal tool boxes had been pulled away from the wall and apparently hurled across the garage. A large red one he vaguely remembered being stationed by the door was now lying on its side in front of him.

It was what had been blocking the door.

He climbed over it cautiously, unsure whether the foe had truly gone. His ears might as well have been on swivels, they didn't stop for an instant, straining for a sound beyond the pounding of his heart and the harsh rasp of his breathing in his ears.

Any sound.

He heard someone gasp and whirled to his right, tail lashing, ears flat and teeth bared, fully prepared to fight.

Tiffany and Angela scurried back up several stairs, tripping over the giant T-shirts Charley had given them to wear for pajamas. Their eyes were wide and their fur was standing up on end.

Terrified.

His heart wrenched. Throwing caution to the winds, he held his arms out to them. "Come here." He called softly. "It's all right, it's just me. Crucible."

The little girls came to him immediately and he held them close. He could feel their tiny bodies shaking in fear. "I'm sorry." He whispered, knowing full well they could hear him. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Angela shook her head, staring at the total wreck that was all that was left of the garage.

"What happened?" she asked. "Who did this?" her eyes widened and she looked up at Crucible. "Where are the others? Throttle and Modo and Charlie and Vinnie and…?" her voice trailed away and she buried her face in the fur of his shoulder.

"Are they dead?" Tiffany asked.

Crucible shook his head. "I don't know." He answered. "I don't know the answers to any of those questions." He gave a small, dry laugh. "Truth is, I'm just as confused and scared as you."

The girls looked up at him in surprise. "You are?" Tiffany asked. "Honest?"

He nodded. "Honest. But I promise, I'm going to do my best to keep you two safe and figure out what happened to the others."

He gently pushed them toward the stairs. "Go get dressed. I'll fix the light down here and we'll see if we can't sort this out."

The little girls nodded and scurried away.

Crucible turned back to the mess. Somewhere in all that chaos was an answer. Now all he had to do was find it. But first things first.

He looked up at the broken light bulb.

He'd seen Charley change out a bulb before, and it had seemed simple enough. He sighed and looked at the rest of the room.

_**Now if only I could remember where she got the replacement bulb!**_

* * *

><p>Limburger laughed and rubbed his hands gleefully.<p>

Sitting in front of the odious fish were four cages.

One contained four humans.

Each of the three smaller cages held a Martian mouse.

All were unconscious.

He turned to face the shadowy corner in which he could vaguely pick out the shape of his latest villains torso. "You've done very well." He chortled. "Very well indeed."

The villain crossed his arms. "I've done what you asked. Now it's time to keep your end of the bargain." He hissed.

Limburger waggled a finger at him. "Ah, ah, ah! Not just yet. True you brought me the biker mice, and even better you brought them to me alive! But that was not the full extent of our agreement. As soon as the repulsive rodents are awake, we will let Karbunkle toy with them for awhile. And after that..."

A malicious grin spread across the fish's flabby features. "You will _kill_ them."

Turning, he gestured grandly to an open space to the left of his desk. "I think I'll have them stuffed and mounted. They should look quite nice standing there by my desk don't you think?"

He turned and motioned to the cages. "Take them away."

A buzzing, rattley sound rose from the shadows.

"Soon." The villain hissed, a note of aggravation in his voice as he moved toward the cages, that characteristic rustling sound joining the buzz.

"Soon…"

* * *

><p>Bet you're getting tired of this villian muttering "soon" huh? Don't worry, all will be explained in time! Please reveiw with any questionscomments/critiques/whatever is on your little heart to say!

Talk to me soon!

Untill next time...


	27. Chapter 27

I know I know I KNOW! They've gone through SO much, and things are FINALLY going their way! And then they all get kidnapped! WHAT? Limburger isn't stupid, give the man er fish, some credit! Trust me, it'll all work out! But just a heads up, our daring heroes are going to be hurting by the end of this!

Anyway, in this chapter we have...you know, does anyone even read these?...whatever...maybe ya do, maybe ya don't...

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Modo groaned.<p>

His head was throbbing. As if there were a little person inside there with a sledge hammer intent on getting himself free.

In the most painful way possible!

He sat up groggily and opened his eye. He wished he hadn't. His arm cannon had been chained shut, and he was in a cage, just large enough for him to crouch in.

They were in a room straight from his worst nightmares.

They were in Karbunkle's lab. Just the sight of all those sharp tools and needles and those tables with the leather straps dredged up the most horrific of nightmare memories.

No sign of Karbunkle.

He scanned the room anxiously. There were several cages of similar size set up on either side of him. Vinnie was lying in the cage to his left, with Buckshot in the cage beyond him. Throttle, Charlie, Gila, and Amaya were all in a larger cage to his right.

None of them were awake.

From what he could see, all of their weapons had been confiscated, even Vinnie's expandable flares and Throttle's nuke knucks.

**_At least they'd let Throttle keep his glasses._**

He brought his tail around and carefully threaded it through the closely set bars of his cage and into Vinnie's. _**Come on bro, wake up.**_

He gently shook his white furred friends shoulder. Vinnie didn't stir. He shook him again, a little harder this time, which elicited a groan and little more.

Frowning, Modo whip cracked his tail right next to Vinnie's ear.

Still no response.

Modo made a face. _**Sorry bro.**_ He brought his tail down across Vinnie's vulnerable and sensitive nose.

Hard.

Vinnie's eyes snapped open and he back pedaled into the bars of his cage with a yelp. He glared at Modo, holding his smarting nose in his hands. "Ow! What was that for? I swear I'm gonna…" his eyes grew wider and wider as he realized where they were and that they were caged.

He shook his head, crawling forward to stare out at the room. "I take it back..." He said weakly.

Modo nodded and motioned to the cage holding Buckshot. "Wake him up. I'll get Throttle an' the others."

Vinnie nodded. "K."

He carefully turned himself around so his tail had the maximum reach outside his cage. "Just hope I don't have to belt him across the nose like you did." He flashed a grin at Modo, taking any real sting out of his words.

Modo chuckled. "Hope they wake up real quick. I'd hate t' hit Gila an' Throttle that hard. And I sure can't hit Amaya an' Charley-ma'am, they're ladies."

Vinnie shook his head. "But you don't mind hitting me!" he answered, laughing softly.

Modo shrugged nonchalantly. "You've got such a hard head, there's no chance of me breakin' it!"

Vinnie grinned.

He whipped his tail around Buckshot's wrist and hauled it through the bars of the cage, causing Buckshot's head to clunk against the bars.

Buckshot flicked his ears back after the second hit and pulled away. He blinked his eyes and shook his head, his ears flapping, before glaring ruefully at Vinnie.

Vinnie's grin widened. "Good thing you woke up right away, or else I would've had to pull harder!"

Buckshot grumbled and sat up, only to hit his head again on the top of the cage. He yelled and rubbed his head. "Why is it always the head?" he gritted. He looked around. "Where are we?"

Vinnie made a face. "Hell on earth."

Modo snorted. "Anyplace Karbunkle sets up shop is hell." He said grimly. "Pardon my language." he added to Charley, who'd just woken up.

He flipped the end of his tail across Throttle's head to lightly smack at his nose. After the third hit or so Throttle jerked his head back and opened his eyes. "What?"

"Up an' at 'em bro. No tellin' when our host'll be back." Modo said grimly.

Charley nodded. She was trying to shake Amaya awake. "No kidding. I seriously would _not_ want to be asleep with Karbunkle around."

Amaya groaned and opened her eyes. "Wh'? Where are we?" Her eyes widened as she recognized the lab, and saw the gun she had stolen sitting on one of the tables. "Oh god…"

Gila shook his head. "Keep praying, young Amaya. We will need all the aid God can give us in this place."

* * *

><p>Crucible sighed.<p>

It had taken him some time to find Charley's spare light bulbs. A good many of them had been broken, but there were still four left whole. Remembering to turn the light switch to off, lest he be electrocuted, he'd found that he had to use a pair of pliers to remove the metal remains of the broken bulb.

After that it was a simple matter to replace it with a new one.

Or so he had thought. He quickly found otherwise, breaking two of them in the attempt to replace the broken one.

_**Those bulbs are remarkably delicate!**_

He had also found Gila's two body guards unconscious just outside the garage bay doors.

He pitied them. The poor men had apparently been clubbed over the head, and harshly! They would be aching very strongly when they awoke. And unless he missed his guess, they would either be guilty for failing their charge, or angry at the one who had taken him.

He could't leave them lying in the street. He carried them up to Charley's guest room and laid them out there on the bed. Tiffany was watching them for him.

If only the rest of this were so easy.

He had searched the garage from top to bottom, but could find no trace of the gun.

_**Whoever took them, it took the gun as well. **_He shook his head. _**What could have done all of this? It defeated the biker mice and Buckshot, Gila and his lizards, and still it managed to carry most of them **_**and**_** the gun away. **_

"Crucible, look!"

He turned. Angela was trying to push aside some of the wreckage.

Beneath it lay the prone form of a red racing bike.

Crucible's eyes widened. He'd completely forgotten about the bikes! He hurried to help her, easily hoisting the toolbox off the bike.

"Good job Angela!" he motioned toward the rest of the garage. "If they left this one, they might have left the other's. See if you can find them. I'll see if I can get this one rebooted."

Angela nodded and scurried away.

It didn't take her long to find the others. Modo's Lil' Hoss had been thrown against the back wall, where she lay hidden by Charley's work bench.

Throttle's bike on the other hand, Crucible could have slapped himself for not spying it immediately!

The black bike had been lifted up and hung off a hook by it's front wheel. Granted there were also several grease rags hanging from that hook, but still!

Crucible frowned.

Whoever had done this had come prepared. An electromagnetic pulse had knocked the bike's A1 chips off line, rendering them helpless while their riders were clobbered.

_**An easy enough repair to make... **_

His tail reaching for the pliers he'd used to change the light bulb, he set about removing the maintenance panel on the side of the racing bike.

* * *

><p>He watched the prisoners from the shadows.<p>

They were so strange, these mice, these people. But that one human. The one with the gold brown hair…

He cocked his head, his eyes narrowing thoughtfully. There was something off about that one. Something not quite right. He frowned. The smell of him...

The very taste of him was wrong…

He shuddered. God, _the taste of him?_ That sentence sounded so wrong!

What had they done to him?

* * *

><p>...I'm almost afraid to ask...what do you guys think?...Reveiw please!<p>

Until next time...


	28. Chapter 28

I love my computer, all my friends live in it! LOL. Here she is, chapter 28! Now listen very carefully people. I have two endings planned for this story, and which one ends up becoming final depends very heavily on your feedback. It's that simple.

No reveiw=character death

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>"Ahh, awake I see."<p>

Everyone looked up at the sound of Limburger's hated voice.

The sight of the emaciated looking scientist standing beside him was more than enough to send chills down Vinnie, Modo, and Throttle's spine's. They knew firsthand what that particular little psycho was capable of.

"Good."Limburger motioned to Amaya. "I really must thank you my dear, for serving as such marvelous bait!" he leered at her through the bars. "What better way to get all my enemies under one roof?"

Limburger smiled nastily, stroking the bars of the suspended cages. "You mice have cost me a great deal of time, money and trouble you know. It's about time I saw you suffer for it."

He gestured to Karbunkle. "Our dear Doctor Karbunkle will see to that. And once he's through with you, my newest employee will dispatch you."

He gloated. "In the most painful way possible."

Buckshot growled, making a sound almost akin to a dog. "And where would this new villain of yours be?"

Limburger laughed. "Oh he's _here._ Aren't you Askook?" he asked, leering at a shadowy corner.

"I am here." The villain hissed from the shadows. "But you _try_ my patience."

Limburger chortled. "Now, now, don't be so melodramatic. You and I both know it does no good."

The rattling buzz sound was the only reply.

Limburger laughed and motioned Karbunkle toward the cages. "Please doctor, begin these rabid rodents treatment!"

Karbunkle cackled gleefully and moved toward the cages, picking up a long black rod from one of the tables.

"Remember," Limburger warned, speaking as if to a small child. "No experimentation, just torture. Start with the biker mice if you please."

Karbunkle pouted but nodded.

He went to Vinnie's cage first.

Vinnie bared his teeth. "Bring it on you _measly_ little son of a _rat!"_

Karbunkle aligned the end of the rod with the openings between the bars of the cage. "Believe me my boy. I intend to…"

He thrust the rod through the bars and into the soft tissue between Vinnie's ribs and hip with a loud electric crackle. Vinnie screamed and dropped to the floor of the cage, his limbs and tail spasming.

Karbunkle cackled, sadistically pressing the electrified cattle prod harder against Vinnie's flesh.

"Leave him alone!" Modo roared, throwing himself against the bars of his cage.

Karbunkle finally pulled the cattle prod away. Vinnie sobbed in pain, curling into a tight ball on the floor of his cage.

Karbunkle turned to the goon's. "Get him out of the cage and secure him to the table." He wheezed. "I'm not through with him yet."

Throttle pressed his face to the bars, trying desperately to see around Modo. "Karbunkle!" he snarled. "You touch him and I swear...!"

Limburger frowned and moved closer to the cage. "So, there you are! I wondered where the esteemed leader of the biker mice went. I would _dearly_ love to know how turning you into a human was accomplished." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Perhaps I _will_ allow Karbunkle to experiment."

He smiled. "In the mean time, it will be delightful sport to let you watch the other's suffer and die first."

Throttle growled and gripped the bars.

A pained scream distracted them and drew their attention to Vinnie's cage.

The thugs had opened it. He was still weak from his bout with the cattle prod and couldn't fight them, as they reached in to get him.

Laughing, one of the goons grabbed the mouse's long white tail and pulled it. Vinnie yelled as he was dragged backwards from his cage.

His body flopped down to smack against the concrete floor, eliciting another yelp.

"Get him up!" growled Limburger.

The goon's hurriedly gathered the sobbing mouse up and strapped him to the table, before retreating to positions by the door where they could watch.

Now it was Karbunkle's turn.

The demented scientist picked up a loaded syringe from a wheeled table. He tapped it thoughtfully with a gloved finger before turning and thrusting it into the captive mouse's arm.

Vinnie screamed as the sickly green liquid slowly sank into his arm.

"And to think," Limburger glanced over his shoulder at the cages.

"This is only the beginning…"

Throttle could only snarl helplessly as he watched his friend writhe, Vinnie's screams echoing off the cold steel walls.

* * *

><p>"And then you push that, and you're good."<p>

Crucible shook his head. _**I will never say earth technology is less advanced again.**_

Once he had gotten the bike's repaired, he'd gone to Charley's computer. Gila had sent the blue prints to Charley's e-mail.

Crucible didn't know what e-mail was, but he knew from comments made by the others that it could be found on the computer.

After ten minutes, he was frustrated.

After fifteen, he was ready to throw the blasted contraption against the wall!

It was around that time that he discovered what a _god send_ Angela was!

Angela looked up at him. "Which email did you want?"

"Uh…" he gestured helplessly. "I'm not sure. Modo said Gila sent the blue prints to the gun in an email."

Angela frowned thoughtfully and skimmed through the e-mails. She opened up first one, then another, finally finding the one she wanted on the fifth try. "Is this it?"

Crucible leaned in to scrutinize the screen and nodded. "Yeah that's it…Is there any way to make the images bigger?"

Angela slid the mouse across the desktop, and Crucible could only marvel at the fact that he, the renowned research scientist of the Freedom Fighters, was having to rely on a child to work the human technology.

_**It just goes to show, if you become to full of yourself, to proud, life will find a way to humble you. **_He thought wryly.

The images flashed large on the screen and he immediately set to analyzing them.

A low rumble sounded behind them. Angela glanced back under his arm, then looked up at his face. "They're waking up."

He glanced back at the bikes as they very slowly flickered to life. "Yes they are." He agreed, and turned his attention back to the prints.

"They don't sound happy." Angela observed.

Crucible smiled. "No. I do not suppose they do."

* * *

><p>TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!<p>

Until next time...

P.S. no matter what, the villian finally comes out in one of the next two chapters. We'll see how the ball bounces...


	29. Chapter 29

So, in some of the stories I've been reading, I've noticed authors doing shout outs about other stories and authors. And I think it's cool! Since I'm just prattling about nothing important up here anyway, I figure I might as well put the space to good use!

SHOUT OUT: You people like the mice from mars? Check out Girlygeek's stuff! She is a phenomonal writer! Also, check out TheThirdBikerScholar's stuff, especially her "The First". These two truly have works of genious and never fail to bring smile's to my face!

Don't forget, someone's life hangs in the balance! it all depends on your reveiws! If you have no idea what I'm talking about, check out the authors note at the top of the last chapter!

* * *

><p>ENJOY!<p>

* * *

><p>He closed his eyes.<p>

Yes, there it was.

He knew that scent.

Askook turned and quietly slipped out and away from Karbunkle's lab.

Away from the screams.

Away from the torment.

Away from the almost overpowering stench of blood.

Askook truly doubted anyone else could smell it, save _perhaps_ the mice. But it was there. The stench of blood was always there, even beneath the cloying, antiseptic smell of the cleaners used to keep Karbunkle's lab pristine.

Karbunkle…

_Limburger…_

He turned his head and spat in one of the potted plants set here and there along the hall, trying to get the tastes out of his mouth. They made him sick to his stomach, those smells.

Those _tastes_…

Especially the one that seemed to pervade the air around Limburger! It made him want to puke all over the fat slobs immaculate patent leather shoes.

He smiled. It would almost be worth the pain, to ruin the man's day! To see the look on Limburger's fat, flabby face!

But not now…

Yes, now that he was away from all those scents he could focus on this one quite clearly. He smiled. Oh yes, he knew this scent. This was the one that had been trapped in the bathroom.

_**Let's see how my gamble paid out…**_

* * *

><p>Modo's cries rose to join Vinnie's screams.<p>

Karbunkle had quickly become bored injecting Vinnie with his poisonous concoctions and had set his sights on Modo, as Limburger had made it clear he wanted Throttle to see the others suffer and die first.

It had taken several hits with the cattle prod to bring Modo down to a manageable level, but once they had, he was hauled out of his cage and chains were wrapped tightly around his wrists.

From there a hydraulic lift had been used to lift him up till the balls of his feet barely brushed the floor.

Now Karbunkle was employing his cattle prod to great effect on the gentle giants body.

Cackling happily, the mad doctor set the prod down and picked up a new one, this one plugged into an outlet. He held the end of the prod up in front of Modo's face.

"Do you see it?" he cackled.

He didn't show it, but Modo was absolutely terrified to admit he _did_ see it.

The end of the prod was very quickly beginning to glow a cherry red. Then bright orange. Within a few minutes it was white hot, a small wisp of smoke rising from it.

Karbunkle slowly moved the prod closer.

Modo tried to back away from it, but suspended off the floor as much as he was, he could only move a few inches. The giant mouse steeled himself for the pain he knew was coming.

But Karbunkle had other plans. With a maniacal laugh, he very gently brushed the tip of the prod across the fur of Modo's abdomen.

The heat of it lit the grey fur on fire in an instant!

Modo threw his head back, a long wordless roar of pain torn from his lips.

* * *

><p>In the cage of humans, Gila was somewhere between confusion and disgust. "How can he just sit there?" he whispered to Charley as he stared at the impassive Throttle. "How can he simply sit there and watch his friends suffer and die, without any emotion?"<p>

Charley shook her head. "It's not like that…"

"He doesn't care about his men." Gila growled. "A real leader would have taken their place. A real leader would be doing whatever he could to help them!"

Charley's green eyes blazed. Without a second thought she slapped him soundly across the face right there and then.

Both Amaya and Gila's jaws dropped. It had been a long time since anyone had dared strike Gila outside of a fight or sparing match!

Charley pulled back to hit him again, when a tan skinned hand caught her wrist. She starred at Throttle in surprise. "Throttle…"

Throttle shook his head. "I heard." He answered simply. "My hearing may not be as good as it used to be, but it's still good."

He turned to face Gila. "And you're wrong. I _do_ care about my men. As far as I'm concerned, those two mice out there are my family. They're almost all I have _left_! If offering myself in their place would protect them, I'd do it in a heartbeat! But that would just give Limburger incentive to hurt them _more_."

He shook his head and glanced back at the fish, who was happily enjoying the show. "I can't rant and rave and run myself headlong into the bars, no matter how much I'd like to. That's not going to help Modo and Vinnie. And I _won't_ give Limburger the satisfaction. The guys wouldn't want me to."

He lowered his shades, warm garnet meeting hot gold. "_I'm their leader_. It's my job to figure a way out of here. That's what they're counting on me to do."

He turned and moved back to his place, taking a white knuckled grip on the bars. "And so help me, _that's what I'm gonna do_…"

* * *

><p>Review please?<p>

Untill next time...


	30. Chapter 30

Ok guys. I told my sister about my two proposed endings. And my sister, in a rare moment of genious, showed me a way I can combine the two endings in a completely awsome story ending that (i hope) will satisfy everyone. So no matter what happens in the ensuing chapters, rest assured that it all serves a purpose, and this story will have a happy ending!

That being said, this is not a happy chapter. Please don't be to mad at me...

* * *

><p>ENJOY!<p>

* * *

><p>Modo was sobbing.<p>

His legs had given out a little while ago, and now he was simply hanging by his wrists from the chains.

Karbunkle lit a patch of fur along his ribs. Modo jerked and screamed again at the sudden flash of fire along his ribs.

His mama had always told him that fur and hair were pretty flammable, something to do with the oils on it, but he'd never realized!

The fire faded and he went limp in his chains, panting.

* * *

><p>Throttle swore softly. He carefully re-positioned Amaya's ear bar and stuck it back in the lock.<p>

This was touchy.

Limburger was standing not three feet away from them, and the goons facing them across the room could look past the screaming mice any second and see him trying to pick the lock.

And on top of everything else, the ear bar was refusing to cooperate!

Amaya's small hand slipped through the bars and stilled his hands.

"Let me." She whispered. "I can do it in under two minutes with a bobby pin, an ear bar can't be _that_ much harder."

He nodded and moved out of the way, handing her the bar. "Hurry." He whispered. "Vinnie and Modo can't hold out much longer."

"Hey fish sticks! Why don't you do your own dirty work!"

Throttle winced. "Oh _cheese_…!"

* * *

><p>Limburger stormed down the line of cages to stand in front of the mottled black and brown mouse.<p>

This mouse was new. He'd never seen him before. He smiled thinly.

"So you think I should torture these mice myself do you?" he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Yes…It certainly does have an appealing charm to it. Oh, Karbunkle? Would you please bring that delightful electric cattle prod over here?"

The sick little scientist hurriedly did so, scurrying over to Limburger as fast as his spindly legs could carry him.

How he managed to move that fast on those ridiculous high heels had always been something that perplexed the mice.

Limburger jerked the cattle prod out of the mad doctors hands and shoved the business end of it through the bars and directly into Buckshot's chest. "Was this what you had in mind?"

Buckshot was thrown back against the rear of his cage with the force of Limburger's blow. He screamed, convulsing on the floor.

Limburger continued to press the cattle prod in, holding it against mouse's powerful chest until Buckshot stopped screaming.

He'd screamed so hard, he'd burnt his vocal chords out within the space of a few minutes!

Limburger motioned to the goons. "Pull him out and chain him. You boys are about to join in the fun."

Buckshot moaned as they dragged him out of his cage. Or at least he tried.

His mouth was moving, but no sound came out.

The goons paid him no mind. They simply grabbed a leg and his tail and dragged him across the floor to the wall and chained him to it by the throat with a two foot length of chain.

One scratched his head curiously, then looked to Limburger. "Now what sir?"

Limburger smiled. "What now? My _dear_ boy…" he motioned to a series of steel rods stacked by one of Karbunkle's half finished projects. "Pick up one of those pipes…AND HIT THE LOUDMOUTHED VERMIN WITH IT!"

The goons grinned nastily and hurried to comply.

A new sound joined Vinnie and Modo's moans and cries.

The whistle of steel flying through the air, the horrible meaty smacks as the steel rods impacted on Buckshot's body.

Several sudden, sickening crunches in quick succession froze everyone in their tracks.

The mottled brown mouse bucked against his chains, his head thrown back, and his teeth bared in a silent scream of agony.

Tears were streaming down his cheeks from the pain in his leg and ribs. From his entiry body!

Limburger smiled. "And where is your defiance now?" He kicked Buckshot in disgust and shook his head. "I had _so _hoped you would last longer. But then, this will serve just as nicely."

He snapped his fingers. "Askook? Would you kindly dispose of this bothersome mouse?"

The whispery rustle sounded.

All eyes turned toward the shadows, and jaws dropped as the villain slowly came forward into the light.

* * *

><p>Buckshot heard the gasps.<p>

He forced himself to turn his head, to open his eyes.

Above him stood a teenager, covered from head to toe in some sort of reptilian pattern of browns, blacks, creams, and golds.

He frowned.

There was something wrong. Something was sliding under him, wrapping around him, lifting him up. Or as up as his chain would allow.

The chain jerked taught, reigniting the pain and making him buck in agony.

Slender hands cradled his head and neck.

He forced his eyes open again. The teen was closer, his green gold eyes boring into the mouse's bleary chocolate brown ones. Cool fingers gently brushed his short hair out of his eyes.

A voice whispered, almost directly next to his ear. "Rest easy. Your suffering is nearly over." Warm breath moved softly down the side of his neck. Teeth gently scraped over his throat.

"This will only hurt for a moment..."

Buckshot's eyes snapped open at the sudden, sharp pain. For a moment his body stiffened, then slowly relaxed. His eyesight blurred, then darkened.

The world went black around him, and he quickly sank away into oblivion.

* * *

><p>A humanoid snake!<p>

Throttle starred at Limburger's latest villain in horror. He had always thought that the scariest animal in the universe was a saber squid. But this creature…!

This creature struck a chord of fear so deeply seated in the mouse's psych as to be instinctual!

The human part, Throttle recognized as a teenage boy. Though, to be truthful, there wasn't much left that bespoke human. But the snake…

The boy had no bare skin. His entire body was covered in scales, even his face!

The scales themselves ranged through every size and shape, from the small teardrop shaped ones on his face and hands to the large flat bands that covered his throat, chest, and belly all the way down to the end of his tail. They also ranged through every shade of brown, gold, cream, and black, creating a striking diamond pattern running down his back.

He had a human torso, but somewhere in the hip area his body became the serpentine body of a snake. Fully stretched out, he would probably be somewhere between fifteen to twenty feet long. It was hard to tell, as he kept most of his body coiled beneath him.

Throttle watched in mounting horror as the creature slowly slithered across the floor toward Buckshot.

The serpentine beast brought it's coils forward and wrapped them around Buckshot's broken, bleeding form, lifting him up as high as the chain would allow. Then the snake turned its back to the cage.

Throttle hurriedly crawled farther to his left, desperately trying to see what the serpent was doing.

The snake apparently whispered something in Buckshot's ear, then moved his head down to the mouse's throat. A pair of large fangs in the snake's mouth suddenly clicked down into place.

Without warning, he plunged them down into Buckshot's neck.

The mottled brown mouse's eyes widened and his body jerked. For a instant it looked like Buckshot would fight back, but after a moment his eyes drifted closed and his body went limp.

Throttle bowed his head, letting it rest against the cold bars.

Tears slipped from his eyes and he let them fall.

He hadn't known Buckshot very long, but he knew the mottled brown mouse was a good man.

A good friend.

And a father. With three children back on Mars waiting for their daddy to come home.

_**Waiting for a daddy who'll never come…**_.

* * *

><p>Like I said, please don't be to mad! (nervously making out will) I promise, there is a reason for all of this!<p>

Untill next time...


	31. Chapter 31

Ok guys, here's another chapter. Fraid this one's a bit short. I said something to my muse that insulted her and she's threatening to leave me. :/

Shout Out: Today my shout out is to Miceaholic's oneshot "Oops!". I about fell off the couch laughing at this one. Beleive me people, this is a oneshot worth reading!

Oh, I forgot to mention this in the last chapter. I apologize to those of you who have snake phobia's or just think they're plain creepy. I kept a 7 1/2 foot boa for several years as a pet, and sometime's I forget not everyone likes them...

* * *

><p>ENJOY!<p>

* * *

><p>Askook held still, waiting until the mouse in his coils was completely and utterly limp.<p>

He gently pulled his teeth away, allowing his fangs to fold back into the skin sheaths in the roof of his mouth, until his canine teeth looked normal once more.

"Well, that was certainly anti-climactic."

Askook raised his head, his normally warm green gold eyes now cold and hard. "He still suffers." He hissed.

Limburger glared at him doubtfully. "He certainly doesn't look it."

Askook bared his teeth, allowing his fangs to click back down into place. "Believe what you will. He is completely conscious of all that is happening, but his body is held limp, unable to move."

He wrapped another coil around Buckshot. "We had a deal Limburger. It is time you stepped up."

Limburger shuddered. The fangs stood out cold white against the warm colors of the snake's scales, throwing them into sharp relief.

He couldn't seem to take his eyes away from those fangs.

Those fangs or those bewitching green gold eyes!

A small droplet was beginning to form on the tip of one of the fangs, and it took everything Limburger had not to take a step back away from the snake.

The drop was amber.

It wasn't spit, it was _venom_!

A rattling buzz sound began and quickly grew louder. Limburger looked down. The segmented section on the very end of Askook's tail had begun to shake, producing that rattle buzz.

The fish shivered. "Very well. But I must ask that you do that in another room!"

Askook smiled. "Gladly." He quickly wrapped his hand around the padlock on Buckshot's chain and clenched it into a fist. The lock popped open easily and he quickly removed it.

Lifting the mouse up into his arms, he quietly slithered toward the door.

Greasepit scratched his head. "Dah, Boss? What's dah snake guy gunna do?"

Askook paused. He looked back over his shoulder, and his voice brought chills to all who heard it.

"I hunger…"

* * *

><p>I'll give you a nice big long peice sometime tomorrow. I think my muse and I will have made up by then, lol.<p>

Untill next time...


	32. Chapter 32

Hey fella's! Back again! Muse is still angry with me, but we're making progress. I ask you, is she MY muse or am I HER writer? That's our dispute, over who gets top billing.

Anyway here's the next dear old chap, come to pay us a call. Mr. Thirty Two. Let's show him a good time shall we?

* * *

><p>ENJOY<p>

* * *

><p>"Got it!" Crucible set down the soldering iron carefully and held up his creation. It wasn't much to look at, he had to admit, but who cared? As long as it got the job done!<p>

Angela stood up on tip toe and gazed up at the object he held critically. "It looks like a metal biscuit."

Tiffany giggled. "Yeah! With spaghetti wires sticking out all over the place!"

Crucible shook his head, smiling. "I do nOt know what those are." He admitted.

Angela reached up, touching the hockey puck sized piece of machinery with a feather light touch, as though she were afraid to break it. "Will this get the other's back?"

Crucible's smile faded. "I hope so." He said grimly. He gently pulled the two young mice into a hug, before he stood and headed for the bikes, only to stop in surprise when the girls followed. "Where do you two think you are going?"

"To help rescue the others!" Tiffany answered.

Crucible had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. He didn't mean it in a mean way. But the look of determination on her face was to adorable!

_**Reminds me of Piper…**_the urge to laugh was wiped away in an instant.

He sighed and crouched, putting himself at their eye level. "Angela, Tiffany…I can't take you with me. These people, they're bad people." He grabbed a hank of his violet hair and pulled it forward. "People _just_ like them did this and worse to me."

He put his hands on their shoulders. Tears were threatening. "My brother, my whole family died because of me. If you two got hurt, the other's would never forgive me. I would not be able to forgive myself."

The little girls were clinging to him, crying. He forced himself to smile and gently wiped the tears from their eyes. "I need you to stay here. Hold the fort for me, ok?"

They nodded. He stood and turned to the bikes again and adressed them. "All right. We are going to rescue your riders. Who will carry me?"

The bikes rumbled, seemingly discussing it amongst themselves.

After a moment, Throttle's jet black bike rolled forward and presented her side to him. He nodded, in respect or thanks he wasn't sure.

A1's were extremely possessive of their riders. One rider. And one rider only.

They would bear _no one_ else.

Unless you were a close friend, the rider expressly told the bike to, or in extreme circumstances like these, trying to mount someone else's bike was suicide.

The fact that the bike's were willing to listen to him at all, let alone carry him, meant more to him than they would ever know.

He climbed aboard the bike and pulled on a helmet.

Not Throttle's. He didn't dare.

Charley kept spares, seeing as the martian's rough lifestyle often broke the finer mechanical elements in the helmets. He wore one of those.

"Stay inside. Don't go out unless someone you know and trust tells you to. Understand?"

The girls nodded. He smiled and waved. "All right ladies, take me to your riders."

The young mice waved as the three bikes peeled out of the garage. "Good luck!" Tiffany called.

Angela sighed and gripped her sister's hand. "Come on. Let's close the garage doors. We don't want any of the bad guys getting in…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>I think I'm going to be sick…<strong>_

Throttle shook his head, desperately trying to stave off the feeling of upset in his stomach. The smell of fresh blood, singed hair and flesh, and the Plutarkian stink were strong, even with this weaker human nose! It was making his stomach do very unsettling flip flops.

Especially since he knew the blood, fur, and flesh belonged to his friends.

He looked anxiously to the blonde lizard, still trying to pick the lock with her ear bar. _**Hurry Amaya…!**_

Movement off to one side caught his eye and he zeroed in on it. Was that…? _**No. It can't be…**_ A smile crept across his face. _**But it is…**_

He gently nudged Charley and Gila. They cast him questioning looks, and he jerked his head slightly towards the table holding the ray gun.

They followed his gaze.

For a moment they didn't understand what it was he wanted them to see. Then eyes widened when they saw the lime green tail slowly creeping across the surface in a gentle arc. It bumped into the gun and paused.

Throttle smiled and nodded, giving a thumbs up.

The tail immediately wrapped itself firmly round the weapon, lifted it ever so slightly off the table top, and drew it back at the same steady pace towards the edge of the table.

Throttle crawled over to Amaya and whispered in her ear. "The cavalry's here. Hurry up and get the door open. I don't want to be trapped here when all heck breaks loose…"

* * *

><p>Crucible carefully eased the gun off the edge of the table, his heart lurching in his chest when he nearly lost his grip on the gun.<p>

As soon as it was below the edge of the table he grabbed it with his hands.

_**Thank god Karbunkle stored all these boxes under here. **_He peered over the boxes, wincing when Modo released another earsplitting scream. The poor mouse's fur had been singed off in wide patches across his upper body.

Karbunkle was running out of fur to burn. He'd removed Modo's breast plate, and that gave Crucible a little time, but not much. Who knew what would happen when Karbunkle got bored with that? Would he find something worse to torment Vinnie and Modo?

Or would he start in on the humans?

A weak, though no less tortured, scream attracted his attention to the table Vinnie was strapped to. It was difficult to see, but even from this distance it was clear to see that the mouse was fading fast.

Crucible shook his head and forced his attention back to the gun in his hands.

_**It does not matter how fast he is fading. I must be faster! But I must also be thorough. I cannot, will not fail, not now. Not again! **_

He flipped the gun over, his tail pulling his own device from the pocket of the cargo pants he'd been given to wear while his own were in the wash. The crash had really trashed his.

He smiled. He had to admit, all the extra pockets on these came in handy!

His fingers traced over the bottom of the gun. Yes, there was the panel he was looking for. He tried to pry it up, growling softly when it refused to open. He quickly cradled the gun against his body and dug in another pocket, quickly producing a slender screw driver.

An exceptionally loud scream ripped through the air. Crucible winced, pinning his ears flat against his skull in an attempt to block the sounds out.

Or at least dampen them!

Once he got that panel open, it was the work of a few moments, a knife, and a Martian soldering iron to splice the wires and attach his device to the bottom of the gun.

He activated the hockey puck sized piece of hardware.

It beeped quietly and a small red light flashed. He frowned and adjusted a dial. The light quickly cycled through yellow to green.

He nodded, satisfied, and flipped the gun back over.

_**Now to reprogram the controls. **_He smiled. _**Karbunkle and Limburger are in for a surprise!**_

* * *

><p><em><em>Come _on_ people! Tell me what you think!

I'll keep trying to make up with my muse. Lucky for me I usually post once I've written at least two chapter's. That way if MY muse (glares at muse, who sticks her tongue out) decides to be a turd I'm not disapointing you guys!

Untill next time...


	33. Chapter 33

We're back! We're bad! We're writer/muse! And you're gonna be mad! Lol, I think the muse and I have finally come to a pact of sorts. But she's got one last rotten card or two that she insists on playing. After that I have free rein of the story! And it's sweet!

People, I do allow anonymouse reveiws. So if shyness is the only reason you're not talking to me, you can scrap that. TALK TO ME!

* * *

><p>ENJOY!<p>

* * *

><p>Limburger shook his head, gazing down at the white mouse. What did the other mice call this one? <em><strong>Vance? Victor? Who cares? In a little while he will be out of my hair for good! <strong>_

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

The white mouse had ceased moving some time ago, and his screams were pitifully weak. They sounded more like an earth kittens cry than a Martian mouse's scream.

He glanced over at the shadowed corner. "Askook?"

"I am here." The serpent hissed quietly from the shadow's.

Limburger smiled. "Did you enjoy your meal?"

The snake slithered a little farther into the light. He gave a spine-chilling smile. "Hmm. Delicious. It will take me some time to digest, I am afraid I was a bit greedy." His smile widened, revealing teeth. "But it was worth it. I _so_ enjoyed his company…"

Limburger nodded. "Excellent. I trust you cleaned up once you were through?"

Askook gave him a dirty look. "Snakes do not need to 'clean up'. We stretch. We swallow our prey whole. We do not _tear_ our prey to pieces like wolves."

Limburger blanched. Sick though he might be, he seriously didn't want to think about how that must have looked, seeing Askook try to swallow the mouse whole. "Of course. My apologies."

He motioned to Vinnie. "This one seems to have reached his limit. We shall have no more fun from him." He turned and walked back toward his former place by the cages. He flashed a malicious smile at Throttle.

"_Finish him_."

Askook cocked his head. "You realize I have no room. I cannot consume him. Only poison him."

Limburger chuckled. "You forget. I intend to mount these two, and their human leader. Poison him and throw him in an ice box. I'll call the taxidermist tomorrow."

Askook inclined his head. "As you wish." He slithered across the room, coming to a stop by Vinnie's table. He eyed the mouse.

Vinnie glared up at him, desperately trying to mask his absolute terror. Even through the haze of pain he currently lived in, he'd seen what Askook had done to Buckshot.

And if he understood the creepy snake correctly, Askook had eaten quite well off of his friends remains!

This creature scared him. Scared him like no other being he'd ever come across in his short lifespan.

He bared his teeth. If he was going out, he was going out fighting! He _had_ to stall! The more time it took for him to die, the more time he'd bought Throttle to get the other's _out_ of here.

_**That's probably the most noble thought to come out of you, Vincent. **_A cynical little voice in the back of his mind whispered snidely.

_**Better late than never.**_ He thought back angrily at it.

He almost laughed out loud at that. _**Look at me! I'm about to die and I'm having an argument with myself!**_

Askook wrapped his slender hands around Vinnie's head, surprising the Martian with his gentleness. He lowered his head and softly whispered the same message in his ear. "Rest easy. Your suffering is nearly over. I promise, it will only hurt for a moment."

Summoning as much energy and strength as he could muster, Vinnie suddenly wrenched his head free and bit savagely at the snake's face.

Askook jumped back, startled. Vinnie hadn't managed to land a good hold on the snake, but he_ had_ managed to draw blood.

Askook dabbed at his cheek, gazing down at the white mouse's bloody mouth in bemusement. Vinnie turned his head and spat, only just missing the snake.

"You tell Buckshot the same thing?" he growled. "Before you _ate_ him?"

Askook smiled. "Something like that." He agreed. "I keep my promises." His hands suddenly shot forward, catching Vinnie's head yet again. Vinnie was surprised to find that those hands were still gentle, though they took a much firmer hold this time around.

Askook's tail slithered up and over Vinnie's shoulders, pinning them in place. He quickly tilted the struggling mouse's head back and pressed his teeth to the Martian's throat.

While he admired the Vinnie for struggling, weak though it was, he _really_ didn't have the time _or_ the patience.

Vinnie gasped, his eyes snapping wide and his body arching in pain. The world around him was blurring. Somewhere off in the distance, he could faintly hear Throttle and Modo calling his name.

A soft smile crept across his lips. He hated to leave them behind. But he was glad to finally be free of the pain. "Ride free.." he whispered, as his eyes drifted closed.

* * *

><p>Modo stared in horror as the snake bit down on his bro's throat. "Vinnie!" he screamed. He watched as his white furred bro arched against his restraints, before slowly relaxing, going limp.<p>

"Ride free…"

Modo's ears pricked forward.

Vinnie was completely gone.

Tears welled in his eyes. "Ride free…" he answered. He bowed his head.

The whispery rustle he'd come to associate with the serpent sounded and his head jerked up again.

Rage flooded the gentle giant's body, making it tremble for a whole new reason, and his eye glowed red. His ears flicked back and he bared his uneven buck teeth in a snarl that would have frightened a ghost.

Buckshot had been bad enough, now Vinnie?

That scaly murderer was going to regret the day he'd ever been born by the time Modo was through with him!

* * *

><p>"NO!" Throttle screamed. He clutched the bars, eyes wide. His heart was pounding a mile a minute, slamming against his chest with sledge hammer force.<p>

_**No. No! NO!**_

No this couldn't be happening! He'd already failed Buckshot, he couldn't lose Vinnie to!

Limburger was only a foot away from the cage. He smiled nastily. "Two down." He chortled. He made a show of counting how many people were in the cage with Throttle. "Four to go. Once Askook has finished clearing your friend off the table, who do you think we should strap down next?"

He stepped to one side, gazing critically at the other three humans. "Which one..? The highly vexing leader of that gang of delinquents who fouled up my tower? My ex-janitor?"

His smile turned malicious. "Or the lovely mechanic who took you three intergalactic guinea pigs in, in the first place?"

Throttle's growl had been slowly growing the minute Limburger had started talking. Now it reached a fully fledged roar of rage.

Throttles hands shot through the bars.

He grabbed Limburger by the lapels and threw his entire body weight back, dragging Limburger forward and slamming his face into the bars!

He grabbed the fish's mask and ripped it off. "Listen slime ball…!"

A gasp sounded and he looked over Limburger's shoulder.

Askook was standing close to the door, Vinnie's body cradled in his arms. His face was a mask of shock. "What on earth? What are you?"

Throttle's eyes widened in surprise. _**He didn't know?**_

Taking advantage of Throttle's moment of distraction, Limburger snatched the cattle prod from Karbunkle's hands for the second time tonight and shoved it through the bars of a cage.

Throttle screamed and immediately let go, dropping Limburger's face mask on the floor.

Limburger snatched up his mask, casting a murderous glare at Throttle before turning to Askook. "What are you staring at?" he snapped. "Don't just stand there, put the creature in the ice box!"

Askook hissed, shaking his rattle. "What _are_ you?" His face contorted with rage when Limburger made no reply. "ANSWER ME!"

Limburger quirked an eyebrow. "And what does it matter?"

"It _matters_ because you lied." Askook hissed. "You said you were _human_."

"He's _not_ human."

Both turned to the cage. With Charlie's help, Throttle was picking himself up off the floor. "He never was. He's a stinking Plutarkian _fish_." He panted.

The rattling of Askook's tail intensified.

"Which begs the question, what _else_ has he been lying to you about?" Throttle smiled grimly. He might hate the snake's guts, but this could work to his advantage!

It was giving Modo a breather, and Crucible more time to do…whatever it was he was doing down there.

_**Come **_**on**_** Crucible, shake a tail!**_

Limburger pulled his mask on and stomped off toward Askook, the cattle prod still firmly in his hands.

Amaya gripped Throttle's shoulder. He looked up at her curiously.

"Got the lock open." She whispered, tired but proud. "One good kick'll send it swinging."

Throttle nodded. "Good."

"It is excellent in fact." A voice whispered from behind.

They glanced back in surprise. Crucible was standing in a half crouch behind their cage, the ray gun in his hands.

He locked eyes with Throttle grimly. "Sorry it took so long." he whispered. "I've modified the gun. I'm changing you back Throttle. Right here and now." He motioned to the others. "Get in front of him. Block their view."

Charley nodded and hurriedly scrambled in between Throttle and the bars. Gila and Amaya quickly followed her example.

Throttle gritted his teeth and braced himself.

"Fire away." He whispered.

Crucible nodded. "Sorry if this hurts." He answered, and fired.

Throttle gasped, desperately trying to remain silent. Where before the laser had been green, now it was a vibrant, violet purple bathing the humans body.

His vision was starting to go dark. Throttle gritted his teeth and fisted his hands. _**No. I'm not going to pass out. I can't pass out!**_

The pain abruptly vanished. Suddenly bereft of the agony he'd been bracing himself against, Throttle dropped to the floor like a stone, panting as if he'd just run the New York marathon.

_**Did it work?**_ He was almost afraid to look. But he had to.

He slowly brought his hands up in front of his face. He could have cried at the sight of the tan human hands. It didn't work!

They'd failed!

Crucible reached through the bars and took Throttle's hand. "Brace yourself." He whispered.

Throttle frowned. _**Brace myself? What…Aghh!**_

Fire swept through his body and he curled into a tight ball. It felt as if his body was being shoved through a play dough fun factory!

And then the pieces were being burned!

How long it went on, he could never be sure. It couldn't have been more than a few minutes. But to Throttle, it felt like years, like an eternity.

At last the fire died down, leaving him panting on the floor, every inch of his body aching.

"Someone catch the license on that meat grinder?" he asked. He raised his head, to meet the startled eyes of his friends.

He looked down at himself curiously, and this time he _did_ cry!

Tan gold fur shone softly up at him in the dim light. Half glanced movement out of the corner of his eye caused him to turn his head, and a smile lit his face.

His tail flicked languidly back and forth behind him, as if it had never left.

The sound of Limburger's angry voice dragged him back into the present. He quickly scrambled up into a crouch. "All right. Let's get out of here." He glanced back at Crucible. "Coming Crucible? There're are a few scores that need settling with."

Crucible nodded. "I am right there with you." He smiled. "Would you do me a favor though?" He smiled at Throttle's questioning look. "Call the bikes. I do not have the connection to them that you do."

Throttle's jaw dropped. "You brought the bikes?" Crucible nodded and Throttle smiled. "Who carried you?" His smile only grew wider when he realized it was his.

_**That's my girl.**_ He turned to the others.

"Wait for the bikes. As soon as they get here, we're bustin' out."

* * *

><p>In the next chapter...all hell breaks loose! And we learn an interseting thing or two! Stay tuned for more! Questions? Comments? Concerns? As my friend Deeko Jones on Youtube often says, "Leave them down there in the drainage system! I'll be down there, eagerly waiting for them!"<p>

Untill next time...


	34. Chapter 34

Hi fella's I'm back again! You people, I swear you break the sound barrier when I post new chapters! I can almost here the sonic boom 15 seconds after I post! Now if only I could get you all to reveiw at that speed...

Anyway, this time I've got a real long one for ya!

* * *

><p>ENJOY!<p>

* * *

><p>Askook transferred the white mouse's body from his arms to one of his massive coils.<p>

Limburger was waving that cattle prod around wildly in his anger, and frankly it was making the snake nervous. If it came down to blows, he was confident that he could thrash Limburger six ways to Sunday. But still...

He preferred to have his hands free.

The fat fish was prattling on in an annoying fashion. Something about no one having gratitude to one's beneficiaries. And how he could never find good help these days. Something along those annoying lines.

"Limburger!"

The Plutarkian whipped around, Askook slithering slightly to the side to see around the fat alien. A tan gold mouse he had never seen before, though Limburger seemed to know and dread, was standing in front of the now empty cage of humans.

He had a blaster in his hand, and it was trained on the two of them.

A green furred Martian with violet hair came out from behind the cage. It amused Askook to notice that the mouse was holding them at the gunpoint of one of Karbunkle's own guns! He watched quietly as the mouse sidled over to Karbunkle's computer, pulling a small device out of a pocket with his tail and inserting it into the machine.

The humans were reclaiming their weapons from the table where Limburger had foolishly left them, ostensibly to torment them. Askook noted with interest that the belongings of the white and brown mice were also retrieved, not left behind in the hands of the Plutarkians.

The snake smiled. Limburger was shaking in his boots!

Throttle lashed his tail. "This time Limburger, it's personal." He growled.

Limburger suddenly turned and bolted. "Don't just stand there you dolts! DO SOMETHING!"

The goons immediately grabbed for guns and opened fire.

Askook quickly slithered back, closer to the wall, and made his way towards the door. It didn't take him long. Once outside, he headed down the hall. He paused halfway to the exit and looked back along his length. He still held the white mouse cradled in his coils.

He frowned and pulled it closer, cocking his head thoughtfully. What to do…?

* * *

><p>"C'mon big guy, play time's over." Throttle panted. He pressed his blaster against the padlock. "Hold still." Modo nodded. The padlock was blasted off in seconds.<p>

Laser fire streaked past, nearly hitting Throttle. The two mice made a dive for their bikes.

"Those goons can't shoot worth a hill of beans." Modo yelled. More laser fire screamed past his ears and he ducked. He passed his robotic arm to Throttle. "Still…mind shooting th' padlock off that one to?"

"No problem!" Throttle hurriedly complied. "Now let's trash this place!"

A scream off to their right quickly drew the mice's attention. Charley was hit! Her leg was bleeding heavily! Amaya was trying to bandage it with a bandana.

The two had managed to back out of the line of fire, huddling behind one of Karbunkle's projects. Every now and then Charley leaned out to fire the blaster she'd picked up.

Vinnie's blaster…

Throttle met Modo's eyes. They _so_ wanted this! Wanted to take revenge for their fallen friend and brother.

They wanted to make Limburger, and Karbunkle, and Askook pay for _everything_ that had happened here over the past several hours. They wanted them to pay for every iota of pain suffered here tonight. And when all else was through, they wanted to bring this tower down on their _corpses_!

But at what cost?

Charley and Modo were both injured already. If they stayed here, more than likely, someone else would be to. Were they willing to sacrifice the lives of their friends to avenge Buckshot and Vinnie?

Throttle growled.

Modo reached across and gripped his friend and leader's arm. "I hear ya. We'll get 'em sooner or later." He said grimly. "An' that's a promise! But we gotta get out a here! Charley's hurt, an' Tiffany an' Angela are waitin' for us to come home!"

Throttle nodded, then smiled coldly. "That doesn't mean we can't still demolish the tower…"

Modo grinned. "That'll do for starters." He agreed.

Throttle quickly took in his surroundings, his mind racing. "Modo, get Gila. I'll take Crucible on my bike, and Vinnie's bike'll carry Charley and Amaya."

Modo frowned as he pulled on his helmet. "Won't she ignore you an' try to find Vinnie?"

Throttle shook his head and pulled on his own helmet. "She already knows bro." he answered sadly.

Modo blanched. He turned to ride off toward where Gila was crouched.

"Hey Modo!"

Modo glanced back, curious.

"Shoot anything that looks like it might blow up!" Throttle howled, already racing for Crucible.

He patted his bike. "Ok girl, I need you to talk to Vinnie's bike. Tell her that Charley's hurt. We're going to bring this tower crashing down, so we need her to carry Charley and Amaya out." His black bike beeped in reply. After a moment, a message flashed onto the screen.

_Message received. Will do. _

_**She's certainly handling it better than I thought she would!**_

Throttle shook his head. Time for that later. He slid to a stop beside Crucible. "Crucible, we gotta book it! What are you doing?"

Crucible pulled a device from the computer and quickly zipped it into a pants pocket. "I just copied every scrap of information Limburger has on this hulk of a computer!" he crowed. "Now hurry up and trash it before it alerts the Plutarkian's to the theft!"

Throttle hit a button, firing off a rocket. "Let's go!"

Crucible leapt onto the bike, clinging to Throttle for dear life. The two tore out of the lab after the other's like a bat out of hell, the sound of the computer blowing nearly shattering the mice's sensitive hearing.

"Hit them with everything we've got girl." Throttle growled to the bike. "An' pass the message along. I don't want a single brick left standing by the time we're through. I want this place dust! With any luck we'll take Karbunkle, Limburger, or that scaly murderer Askook with it!"

The coal black bike thundered her agreement.

* * *

><p>Askook twisted this way and that wildly, eyes wide and terrified. He had to get out of this place! At first it had been explosions.<p>

Now the whole building was coming down round his ears!

A massive piece of masonry tumbled down from the ceiling, blocking off the exit. Askook whipped around hurriedly slithering back the way he'd come, desperately searching for another exit.

More of the tower crumbled and came crashing down in front of him, blocking off his only other means of escape.

He backed up against the wall pulling his long body in close and wrapping his coils protectively around his torso and his prize. He wrinkled his nose.

That horrid scent that always followed Limburger around was still clinging to him.

_**If I live through this, the first thing I am doing is a good mouth wash to rid myself of that god awful taste!**_

* * *

><p>The tired friends whooped and cheered and the bikes roared as they watched the tower collapse into a massive pile of wreckage.<p>

They had done it! They'd escaped the lab, escaped the tower! They'd pulverized Limburger's headquarters, reducing it rubble!

They had won!

The three bikes turned, speedily bearing their passengers back to the garage.

* * *

><p>Charley gripped the handlebars of the bike.<p>

Vinnie's bike…

She'd ridden this bike to many times to count, and though she'd never admit it, riding this bike had always been the thrill of her life!

But now…

She took her hands off the handles, knowing the bike wouldn't let them crash and leaned forward, laying herself along the bike and pillowing her cheek against the warm metal. Only now did she let the tears fall.

These bikes were just as good of friends as the mice, and almost as close. To Charley, this was like seeking comfort in the arms of a friend.

The bike purred comfortingly, trying to convey to the human in sounds what she couldn't convey with words.

* * *

><p>If Amaya hadn't seen these bikes running around riderless, she would have panicked when Charley took her hands off the handle bars. As it was she was still nervous!<p>

When Charley leaned forward to lay down on the back of the red racing bike, Amaya became truly concerned. Was it her wound? Had she lost to much blood? Was Charley losing consciousness?

Amaya leaned forward. "Charley?"

No answer.

She leaned farther forward and frowned. Charley hadn't lost consciousness, she could see that the woman was awake. And she knew for a fact that she was breathing. She opened her mouth to call her again.

A faint glitter on Charley's cheeks stopped her. Amaya squinted, trying to see through the helmet. After a moment she sighed and nodded, understanding.

Modo pulled up alongside, worry written across his face. He reached out to shake Charley's shoulder, only to be stopped by Amaya. He cocked his head at her curiously. Amaya shook her head and waved him away.

Modo frowned. He looked at Charley again. After a few moments he pulled away.

Let Charley grieve in peace…

* * *

><p>Chocolate chip cyber cookies to those who leave reviews!<p> 


	35. Chapter 35

Hey fella's! Sorry for the shortness today. I've got a large art project due tomorrow and it's only halfway finished! (scuffs foot ashamedly)...anyway, on with the show!

* * *

><p>ENJOY<p>

* * *

><p>The bikes pulled to a stop outside the garage.<p>

Crucible frowned. The doors hadn't been closed when he'd left… "I will get the doors." He dismounted and trotted to one of the bay doors.

He hefted the door up, turning towards the others. "Ok, come on i..!" A loud clang sounded and Crucible dropped like a stone. "Oh…"

Throttle and Modo were off their bikes in a flash, weapons at the ready.

"What on earth hit him?" Modo asked.

"Modo?" Angela slowly stepped into the light, a coil of rope with a paint can tied to one end in her hands. She jumped when Crucible groaned and slowly sat up, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh…" he looked over his shoulder, wincing. "Angela? What..? What are you doing?" He frowned. "What did you _hit_ me with?"

Throttle chuckled. He fingered the rope, pulling it over so Crucible could see the paint can. "I think she used this." He jiggled it, making the can rattle. "This is heavy! What do you have in there, rocks?"

Angela shook her head. "No. Not rocks."

Modo cocked his head. "Then what?"

Angela giggled. "That big metal ball Charley had on the nightstand in the extra room! Tiffany found it!"

Throttle frowned curiously and turned toward the bikes who were rolling in. "Charley? What's with the metal ball?"

Charley pulled her helmet off before allowing Modo to lift her up off the bike and set her on a bench. "Metal ball?"

Angela fished it out of the paint can and held it up so she could see. Despite her grief, Charley couldn't help but laugh. "That's an antique cannon ball! Angela, what are you doing with that?"

Angela set the cannon ball back in the paint can and proceeded to wing it around by the rope, like a Bola. "Crucible asked us to hold the fort! Tiffany's waiting upstairs with you're bowling ball!"

Crucible laughed along with the rest, shaking his head. "I did ask you to hold the fort. Well done Angela." He patted her shoulder and climbed to his feet. "I do not know what a cannon ball is, but it certainly hurt!"

Gila smiled and took the cannon ball from the little girl, turning it over in his hands. "Think of it as an antique missile."

His smile widened. "You must certainly have a hard head, not many people can say they were hit in the head with a cannon ball and lived!"

* * *

><p>He slowly dragged himself from the wreckage that was Limburger's tower.<p>

He gritted his teeth against the pain, pulling himself out with his arms. Every _inch_ of his body was sore and achy, and he knew he was bleeding from more cuts than he cared to count!

But he was alive.

He was _alive! _

He'd somehow survived the righteous fury of the mice, managing to find shelter in a pocket of broken wall where the falling masonry wouldn't hit him and riding out the destruction there.

He turned his head to the side and spat, he'd bitten his tongue somewhere along the way and his mouth tasted of blood.

Groaning, he slowly raised himself and got his bearings.

_**Six miles to the Last Chance garage. **_He thought grimly. _**I cannot travel through the city in daylight. I must find shelter for the day, someplace to rest until nightfall…**_

The serpent grimaced and rose, slowly making his way into the depths of Chicago as the sun's early morning rays slowly crept across the sleeping city.

His prize clutched ever so gently in his coils...

* * *

><p>LOL, the first words out of my brother's mouth when he proof read this was, "Why would Charley have a cannon ball?" Good question. To which I replied, "Our frilly step mother" (Who I hate. I have a mother, she is still living, this other woman can bud out!) "has one sitting in a display case on the coffee table. If she can have one, so can Charley." Plus I couldn't think of anything else to stuff the can with!<p>

Anyway...Reveiw, my minions! Reveiw! I COMMAND IT!

LOL, Untill next time...


	36. Chapter 36

Wow! I got more reveiws about the cannon ball than I have on any other chapter for the duration of this story! I LOVE it! **_Please_** keep it up! Hearing from you guys totally makes my day!

* * *

><p>ENJOY!<p>

* * *

><p>"Shh! Keep it <em>down<em>! You'll wake Charley-girl!"

Crucible flicked his ears back, embarrassed. "Sorry." He whispered. He glared at the bathroom door. "It was a good deal easier to take this door off than it is to put it back on!"

Throttle chuckled and nodded. "I'll bet!" He went back to gathering up the tools scattered all over the floor. He paused.

In amongst the tools and wreckage on the floor was one of Vinnie's flares. Throttle slowly picked it up.

Vinnie...

God he missed that mouse! He missed the cheeky smile, the overblown ego, the playful teasing…He even missed how he could _never_ find a moments peace with the white mouse around!

Somehow, the world seemed changed…as if the colors weren't as vibrant. Or the sun's light wasn't as warm, or as bright, as it was supposed to be…

He sat there for several minutes, just staring down at that flare, before sighing and putting the flare in his pocket.

Across the room, Modo was lifting up Charlie's tool boxes and putting them back where they belonged. He blushed. After all, Askook hadn't been the _only_ one throwing things!

He set the large red toolbox down against the wall and paused to rest. Something fluttered, catching his eye. A small tuft of fur was caught in the bracket on the corner of the tool box.

White fur.

Modo rubbed his eye tiredly. He missed the motor mouth. He missed the younger mouse's energy, missed his childish excitement. Heck, he even missed being the butt of Vinnie's practical jokes!

He'd give anything to have his bro back…

* * *

><p>Crucible quietly watched them from the bathroom as he tried to wrangle the door hinges back together.<p>

They were hurting. They were hurting bad. Remnants of their friends were all around them. Stoking old memories into flame...

His eye fell on Buckshot's blue jacket.

What was the saying on earth? Case in point? He shook his head.

Him and his brilliant plans. If he hadn't tried to be clever, Vinnie and Buckshot might still be alive…!

* * *

><p>Charley sniffled and wiped her eyes.<p>

She'd been awake for some time now, but couldn't bring herself to climb out of bed and hobble downstairs. If she went downstairs, she would see Throttle and Modo.

No Vinnie.

She would see his bike sitting in the garage, his helmet resting on the seat. If she went to the kitchen she would be face to face with the plate he'd broken a few days ago. She still hadn't glued it back together.

She couldn't even turn on the radio!

She sobbed quietly and pulled the black teddy bear close. She'd taken the boys to a street carnival and Vinnie had won it for her.

The tears brewed afresh as she realized that it didn't matter what she avoided, the reminders would sneak up on her anyway.

"Come on Charley-girl." She whispered. "You know he wouldn't want this. You have things to do. You have a garage to clean up, and breakfast to make for yourself and _five_ mice!"

As if to reinforce this sentiment, a loud banging sound rang out at that precise moment from downstairs.

She sighed and slowly rolled out of bed, reaching clumsily for the crutches Modo had fetched from the attic for her.

"What on earth are they doing now?" she grumbled.

* * *

><p>Crucible slid the second pin into the hinge barrels. "You were right Throttle, the hammer really did the trick."<p>

"Did what trick?"

The two mice turned to see Charley hobble off the last step in the stairs.

She starred at the clean garage. The broken window had been fixed, the tool boxes put back against the walls where they belonged, and all her tools put away. They had even swept the floor!

"Oh, guys you didn't have to." she murmured.

The Martians grinned.

"We wanted to." Throttle answered. He gestured at the door. "The door was all we had left to do, but the hinges weren't fitting together all that well. So we lined 'em up and hammered them back together."

Charley hobbled over, peering at the hinges. "Nice job guys." She looked around at the garage, a touch of sadness entering her eyes when they landed on Vinnie's bike parked off to one side. "How's she handling it?"

Throttle's smile faded. He scratched the back of his head. "To tell ya the truth, I'm not sure. Most bike's go _nuts_ when their rider's are killed! She's doing the exact opposite."

"Perhaps she was imprinted for a second rider? I have known some mice to have a program set into their bike, so that the bike will choose another rider and move on should they be killed." Crucible suggested. "They did not want their bikes to be lost."

Throttle frowned. "It's possible. But don't those programs have a _specific_ person or set of preferences in mind? I can't see anyone Vinnie would want her to go to…"

Tiffany came galloping into the room. "We're all ready!" she yelled, happily grabbing their hands and pulling them back toward the kitchen.

Charley laughed and pulled her hand away so she could work her crutches. "Ok, we're coming! What are you already for?"

"Breakfast!" Tiffany answered gleefully.

Charley shook her head. "But I haven't _made_ it yet!" she exclaimed as they crossed the living room.

Modo and Angela stuck their heads out of the kitchen, the aroma of bacon, pancakes, and scrambled eggs wafting out around them.

Tiffany giggled. "You were sleeping, so we made breakfast for you!"

* * *

><p>Don't worry! There <em><strong>will<strong> _be more suspense and action! I'm not near done with this story yet!

Reveiw! I love hearing from you guys! You're the reason I keep writing these!

Untill next time...


	37. Chapter 37

LOL, You guys are developing a 'chatter box' reflex and I'm loving every minute of it! Keep it up! You guys are amazing, you totally make my day. You people are the reason I'm up here in the first place, you keep me going! and I just want to say, thank you.

* * *

><p>ENJOY!<p>

* * *

><p>"Charley, would you mind if I used your computer?"<p>

Charley looked at the green furred Martian curiously. "Sure Crucible, I don't mind. But what do you need it for?"

Crucible held up a triangular device. "I copied the Plutarkian's entire computer system. If I remember correctly from survivor accounts, Karbunkle always keeps detailed note of his experiments."

Throttle and Modo blanched and nodded. They remembered.

Crucible gestured. "The biker mice were not the only one's Karbunkle got a hold of while in Camembert's pay. I have personally met three others, and know for a fact there are at least fifteen more! He looked at the device in his hands. "If we know more about what was done to them, the better we will be able to help them."

Charley nodded. "Go ahead Crucible. You're welcome to it." She smiled. "Hope there's something on there you can use!"

Crucible chuckled and nodded, seating himself in the living room in front of the computer. "If nothing else, I am sure there is something on here that the Freedom Fighters can use. All that remains is to find it."

* * *

><p>Crucible groaned and rubbed his face tiredly, his eyes never leaving the screen.<p>

Karbunkle had indeed kept thorough notes. _Very_ thorough. Not only had he kept detailed notes, he'd also documented most of the experiments with audio _and_ video recordings.

Crucible growled softly.

Unfortunately, while thorough, when it came to organization, Karbunkle left a _lot_ to be desired. Crucible had been at this for most of the day, only stopping to eat and visit the bathroom. And he'd still only made it through a third of Karbunkle's notes!

Let alone Limburger's files!

_**At this rate, it will take me years to go through all of this!**_ He slid the mouse across the mouse pad and opened the next file. A small smile quirked the corners of his mouth.

It still amused him to no end that the humans had chosen to call that a 'mouse'!

The new window jumped up on the screen and he steeled himself to read yet another meticulous account of horror and inhuman cruelty.

He suddenly leaned closer to the screen. His eyes slowly grew wider as he read. _**So I was correct.**_ He thought, clicking to bring up the next page of notes. He shook his head. _**It is time's like this, that I wish I were not right so often! **_

He nibbled his lip thoughtfully, then clicked on the video attached to the file. This, he had to see to believe.

* * *

><p>Dusk had fallen.<p>

He slowly slithered through the alley's, pressing himself against the wall to avoid the headlights of a passing car. Today had certifiably been one of the worse days of his life, hiding out in an old dumpster while he waited for nightfall.

He had quickly found that a dumpster was like a solar oven, temperatures quickly spiking once the sun hit it. It made him grateful that he was cold blooded!

As it was, he still had to drag his great body out of the dumpster and make his way to a nearby pool to cool off. He'd lost track of how many time's he'd sent a silent prayer of thanks that that particular hotel had been closed for renovation.

And today was Sunday, meaning that there would be no work going on today!

His only regret was that the pool was in easy sight of two apartment buildings, necessitating his speedy return to his abandoned dumpster.

The _pool _itself had introduced Askook to a new problem.

He'd done his best to care for his wounds, stanching the bleeding with scraps of cloth. When he'd lowered himself into the pool, it had been heavenly! But once the water had seeped through the cruddy bandages, he'd very quickly been reminded of _why_ the water was so clean.

Chlorine.

Chlorine stung and burned at his wounds, and it had been everything he could do not to scream! After that, he'd remained on the shore, dipping his hands in the water and sprinkling it over his scales.

But all that was behind him now. After tonight, this would be over. One way or another. He gazed quietly at the small building, windows lighting the darkness around it.

As far as he could see, nothing had been added in the way of security. He had at least expected a security camera, something!

He winced.

One of his wounds was reminding him of its presence. No matter how he looked at it, he knew this was going to hurt. He shook his head. _**There is no sense in putting this off. **_

He carefully laid his prize on the ground in the alley. It would be safe here for now. Straightening, he turned to face the Last Chance garage and slowly began to slither towards it.

It was time he paid the mice back…

* * *

><p>Please leave your two cents on the counter!<p> 


	38. Chapter 38

Payback! Ah ha ha, I love payback! Karma's a BITCH! LOL, here's yet another chapter!

* * *

><p>ENJOY!<p>

* * *

><p>Throttle's ears pricked up. His bike had rolled to the door of the living room and was rumbling softly. He nodded and stood, quietly making his way to the bike. She beeped gently, drawing a smile to Throttles face.<p>

He patted her handlebars.

"Where at?" he whispered, crouching beside the bike to peer at her screen. His face darkened immediately. "That's my girl. Keep it up." He stood. "Modo."

The grey furred Martian glanced up from polishing Lil' Hoss and winced. He still hurt a good deal from his run in with Karbunkle's hot iron. "What's up?"

Throttle signed, asking Modo to follow him and remain quiet. Modo raised his eyebrows in surprise but nodded and immediately obeyed.

Throttle checked the screen once more, then silently led the way to the back door, signing for silence and caution the whole way. Modo frowned as he followed his tan furred bro outside.

What was going on?

The wind washed a familiar leathery scent across his nose, making his frown deepen. Where had he smelled that scent before?

Throttle was leading the way around toward the front of the building, only confusing Modo more. What was Throttle up to? A whispery rustle reached his ears and everything clicked into place. Rage suffused the gentle giant, and it took everything the trembling mouse had to remain silent.

He didn't want to scare their quarry off!

Throttle stopped, motioning for Modo to follow suit, and pointed ahead.

The dark, mottled shape of the serpent was coiled a little way ahead of them, peering in the window. After a moment, the snake turned and quietly slithered toward the garage bay doors.

Throttle lashed his tail, baring his teeth.

He quietly passed his hand over his nuke knucks. They came to life with a soft crackle. The snake froze. Throttle gathered himself and leapt forward with a roar of pure rage, tackling the snake and beating at him for all he was worth!

Askook cried out in surprise, his fangs immediately dropping down into place. His green gold eyes flashed and he squirmed around in Throttle's hold, prepared to deliver his deadly bite.

Throttle yelped as he felt a coil loop around his hips and tighten, threatening to crush his very bones to dust! The serpent quickly lifted Throttle off the ground, robbing him of his footing and making him more vulnerable to attack.

With a roar, Modo leapt into the fray. Askook lifted Throttle higher, his coils tightening around the tan leader as he focused on fending off the larger mouse.

"Ahh! Modo, he meets or exceeds your strength bro, use your tail! Supply and demand!" Throttle shouted, doing his best to ignore the pain and hitting the coil around his hips for all he was worth, trying to get the snake to loosen his grip.

He couldn't help but marvel at the snake. Blows with his nuke knucks that would have shattered stone only made the snake flinch and grimace. Askook was taking the best Throttle had, and he was weathering it very well!

Modo growled.

He suddenly lunged at Askook's face, yelling at the top of his lungs. Askook jerked back and brought his hands up to fend Modo off. Modo abruptly changed direction, darting behind the snake. He grabbed the snake's arm with a snarl and twisted it viciously up behind his back.

Askook screamed. Modo had put enough force behind it, if he'd done that to a human, he would have definitely dislocated the humans shoulder. Maybe even torn it off!

Modo now began bringing his weight into play.

Despite Askook's apparent strength and durability, the human part of him was still that of a teen. His torso was lithe, wiry. Modo outweighed the snakes upper body easily, and the long lower body was busy with Throttle. It wasn't too hard to force the snake to the ground.

Askook hissed.

He wasn't going to go down without a fight! If Modo pinned him to the ground he was finished, and they both knew it. He brought his free arm forward, pressing his hand against the concrete and keeping his body suspended about a foot off the concrete.

Remembering what Throttle said, Modo whipped his tail forward, looping it twice around Askook's slender neck. Memories of Vinnie and Buckshot foremost in his mind, the grey mouse drew his tail tight.

Askook gasped, trying to find air.

Nothing.

He could feel his eyes growing wider and wider as the horror of the situation filled him. Modo had caught him while he was breathing out, leaving him with little to no air in his lungs!

He abruptly released Throttle, his body thrashing violently as he tried to wiggle loose. But his struggles were already weak, and growing weaker.

He felt light headed, his lungs were on fire, and black spots were dancing before his eyes.

"STOP!"

* * *

><p>DUN! Dun! dun! What's going to happen next? Take a wild guess!<p>

Until next time...


	39. Chapter 39

Sorry for the delay my lovely's! I haven't had a chance to write a word this entire _week_! This is BLASPHEMEY! On top of everything at school the cars have broken down. As soon as one gets out of the shop, the other one has to go in, it's insane! Gah, it's enough to drive one crazy...!

Anyway, sorry for the delay, I hope you guys an' gals didn't suffer to horribly...

* * *

><p>ENJOY!<p>

* * *

><p>"Modo, stop!"<p>

The two mice looked up in surprise. Crucible and Charley were standing there, staring at them in shock.

Crucible took a step forward. "Stop! You have him pinned, he cannot go anywhere, let him breath!"

Modo growled, his eye glowing brightly in the dark shadow of the garage. "Give me one good reason." He lashed his tail, waiting for Crucible to reply.

Crucible bowed his head. "Because…he and I had a agreement. I do not know about you, but my word means a great deal to me. If he has upheld his end, I am honor bound to keep my half as well."

"What…?" Charley asked. She put her hand on his arm. "Crucible, what _deal_? When did you _make_ this deal?"

Throttle tapped on Modo's tail. "Ease up for now big fella." He murmured.

Modo loosened his tail.

Askook gasped and allowed his entire body to go limp against the concrete, sucking in deep breaths of air. His lungs felt like a pair of balloons that had been stretched to the breaking point, then suddenly emptied.

He never thought he would be so _happy_ to see a mouse!

Crucible didn't answer Charley. He simply starred down at the snake, hardly daring to breathe.

Askook gazed right back up at him. After a moment he closed his eyes and nodded.

"Yes…I…I kept my end, of our bargain…" he gestured weakly toward the alley way. "It…It's all over there…" he took a deep breath and let it out in a small moan of pain. "..I…I was afraid…afraid, that this would happen…"

Crucible nodded. He looked to Throttle and Modo. "Could one of the bike's come with me? I will need the light."

Modo nodded and whistled. His bike rumbled to life inside the garage and came to him immediately. He smiled, despite the situation.

"Hey, lil darlin'. Go with Crucible, k? He needs your light." She beeped in compliance and rolled over to Crucible.

"Thank you." He looked nervously at Askook. "Do not do anything stupid." He turned heading for the alley. "I will return in a moment."

The mice watched nervously, half afraid that this was some sort of setup and their friend was walking into a trap.

Throttle drew his pistol and placed it against Askook's temple. "He gets hurt, I'm blowing your head off." He growled.

Askook sighed and closed his eyes. "As long as I do not have to move…"

* * *

><p>Sorry for the shortness, but like I said, I haven't had much time this week... Please reveiw, tell me what you think!<p>

Until next time...


	40. Chapter 40

Shakes dust off coat. "Well, that was fun." Anyway, sorry about the lateness. No good reason, just laziness.

* * *

><p>ENJOY!<p>

* * *

><p>Crucible shivered. In the back of his mind, a small part of him wondered if this was a trap. But the greater part of him believed…<p>

He shook his head and peered into the dark alley. "Bike?" He frowned and flicked his ears. "Gah, what did Modo name you? Lil' Hoss?"

The bike revved in agreement.

He smiled, beginning to understand the connection the mice had with their bikes. "Would you please shine your light?" he asked politely, motioning toward the alley.

The bike quickly complied.

He stared into the alley way intently, and at first it didn't seem to contain anything of importance.

A small patch of red caught his eye and he cautiously made his way toward it, motioning for the bike to follow.

He gasped and whirled about, bolting back to the mouth of the alley. "Throttle! Askook told the truth! Come quickly, I will need your help!"

He ran back, his heart pounding in his chest as he crouched beside Askook's bundle.

_**Please…** _

* * *

><p>Throttle frowned and glanced at Modo. Modo nodded. "Go ahead bro, I still got 'im pinned."<p>

Throttle nodded and stood. Remembering the urgency in Crucible's voice, he ran for the alley way, now well lit by the light from Modo's bike.

Upon entering, a strange sight met his eyes.

Crucible was a little way down the alley with Lil' Hoss, crouching beside what appeared to be three old burlap sacks bound up with old rope. The two larger one's had been tied together. Crucible's tail was lashing the ground behind him, his body language and scent declaring worry, bordering on fear.

Throttle's heart began to beat faster as he approached, and his eyes began to make sense of what they were seeing. His heart sounded incredibly loud in his ears, and he idly wondered if Crucible could hear it. "Crucible?"

Crucible looked up at him and gave him a small smile. He gently lifted the head of the mouse in the bundle before him. "Alive. Askook kept his promise." He gently ruffled the mouse's fur with his thumb. "Help me cut the ropes?"

Throttle nodded and pulled a pocket knife from his back pocket. "Sure." He shook his head as he began cutting the cords. "How…?"

Crucible shook his head. "Later." He turned to face the bike. "Lil' Hoss? Would you mind helping carry?"

The bike revved an affirmative and rolled closer.

Crucible smiled. "Thank you." He turned his attention back to the burlap wrapped bundles. "Throttle? Please help me get this one up onto the bike."

Throttle readily complied. Once they had that bundle on the bike, he turned to the other two. His eyes landed on the third, and by far smallest.

"And who's that?"

Crucible picked up the small human child, cradling him gently in his arms. "This.." he said.

"This is my side of the bargain."

* * *

><p>Confused?...GOOD! LOL, reveiw! I've missed the sound of your voices!...or...how I...<em>imagine<em> your voices sound...


	41. Chapter 41

Hey guys! Thanks for all the great reveiws, it's been awsome to hear from you guys! Even if some of you were cursing at me...lol.

* * *

><p>ENJOY!<p>

* * *

><p>"Modo, they're coming back."<p>

Modo looked up curiously. So far the snake hadn't given him any trouble. He'd shifted his body weight a couple time's, but he'd done it minimally, never more than an inch or so.

Judging from the amount of cloth scraps tied to the snakes body, Modo would guess that the snake was in a good amount of pain.

He frowned as he took in the sight of Throttle and Crucible coming back with Lil' Hoss.

All three were carrying a burlap sack wrapped bundle, Lil' Hoss on her seat, Throttle had his flipped over his shoulder, and Crucible had his own small bundle cradled in his arms.

He seemed nervous, holding the bundle delicately, as if he were afraid of breaking it.

"Charley? Break out the med kits Charley-girl, we're gonna need em!" Throttle called.

"On it." She turned and hurried back inside as quickly as her crutches would allow.

Crucible walked up to Modo. "You do not have to hold him. He is no longer the threat that he was."

Modo gave him a doubtful look. "That right bro?" he asked, glancing over Crucible's shoulder at Throttle. Throttle nodded. Modo sighed, nervous and exasperated. "Ok, then." He released his hold on the snakes arm and took a cautious step back.

Askook breathed a sigh of relief and slowly lifted himself up so that he could sit on a massive coil.

He grimaced and rubbed his aching shoulder. "How are they?" he asked, a worried look coming into his eyes.

"Better than expected actually, if I am any judge. You did a good job." Crucible answered, his tail wrapping around the snake's wrist and helping him up.

The four began making their way into the garage.

Askook bowed his head. "My thanks."

Modo shook his head, frustrated. He lifted the bundle off of Lil' Hoss."I don't get it Throttle! He killed Vinnie an' Buckshot! What could possibly make up for…?" His voice trailed off.

Modo's eye widened, and his jaw dropped in shock. The burlap had fallen away, allowing him to see the adult Martian mouse cradled in his arms.

Tears welled in his eye.

"Modo?" Charley hobbled over and pulled the burlap sack out of the way. Her eyes snapped wide and she gasped, having much the same reaction Modo'd had. Her eyes misted over with tears.

Hearing a soft rumble and feeling something bump against the back of her leg she looked down.

A smile touched her lips, and she reached down to stroke the brilliant red racing bike affectionately.

"That's right girl. Your boy's come home…"

* * *

><p>I know, you guys want explanations but this had to come first. I thought about cutting the scene and getting straight to the explanation, but I just couldn't! I love this scene, with Charley and the bike.<p>

Reveiw! The more you guys reveiw, the sooner I update!

Untill next time...


	42. Chapter 42

Hey guys! I know you're eager to move on to the story so I won't hold you up here where it's boring! XD

* * *

><p>ENJOY!<p>

* * *

><p>Crucible and Modo immediately set to work removing the human and mice from the burlap sacks.<p>

Throttle and Askook were laying large wooden planks across Charley's hydraulic lift, creating more space to lay the injured out.

"Please lift him up onto the lift?" Crucible asked, motioning to the other mouse. He was already lifting Vinnie up onto one of Charley's workbenches. "Charley? Would you please retrieve my bag? It is sitting by the computer."

Charley nodded. "Sure thing!" She called, quickly hobbling from the room. It didn't take her long. She soon came shambling back, the strap of his bag flipped over her shoulder. She quickly passed it to him. "Here!"

He set it on the workbench by Vinnie's side and rummaged through it. After several minutes, he pulled a small piece of equipment from the bag, just small enough to fit in his palm and apparently all screen.

He tapped the screen twice with one furry green finger, and the device flickered to life. Crucible nodded, satisfied. With expert ease, the Martian flipped Vinnie's hand over, exposing the Matian's wrist and pressing the device to it.

After a moment, the device beeped and he nodded. "He's stable for now." He turned and walked over to the hydraulic lift, stopping and waving his scanner over Buckshot from head to toe.

Charley sat herself on a stool by the workbench, holding Vinnie's hand. "How's this possible? We all saw Askook kill them. And when he came back, he said he'd eaten Buckshot!"

Askook looked up from the heap on the floor he'd coiled himself into and shook his head. "I did not."

Charley's jaw dropped. "You did to!" she answered vehemently. "Limburger asked you how you'd liked it, and you said he tasted great!"

Askook shook his head again, a small smile on his lips.

"I did not." He repeated. "I told the truth. Limburger took my words as he pleased." Charley opened her mouth to argue further, but he cut her off. "What were my exact words?"

Charley paused, frowning.

"Limburger asked if I enjoyed my meal. And I told him, '_it_ was delicious." I said that _it_ would take some time to digest, as I was greedy." He motioned to the unconscious Buckshot. "But I also said I enjoyed _his_ company."

He shrugged. "While he is certainly malicious, and in some areas actually creative, Limburger is not overly bright. I spoke the truth, I really do not have a choice on that. If I had lied he would have known. But I said it in such a way that he took it to mean the opposite of what I actually meant."

Charley stared at the snake on the floor for several minutes, then looked at the white mouse lying unconscious beside her. She sighed and rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"I think the two of you had better explain." she growled, both Crucible and Askook falling beneath her deadly glare. "_Right now_…"

"Put your hands here, and hold him." Crucible said to Throttle, motioning to Buckshot's torso. He was trying to set the broken bones. Thankfully, the breaks had been clean.

He looked up at Charley, then to Askook. "Would you mind telling your side while I deal with this? If he wakes and moves around too much one of these could puncture something."

Askook nodded. "Very well. I will speak first…"

* * *

><p>I know! I know! I know you guys want explanations! But you have to understand, I have to come up with a couple of the! :} Some of Askook's backhistory next chapter!<p>

Reveiw!

Until next time...


	43. Chapter 43

Ok! A lil bit of explanation! Bear with me, this is all told from Askook's point of veiw!

* * *

><p>ENJOY!<p>

* * *

><p>I remember little if anything of my past. Vague images of people in white coats, IV's in my arms, and a good deal of scientific equipment set up around me.<p>

Someone cackling in the background.

Before that, all is darkness.

I remember pain.

Red hot.

Excruciating.

I remember that the pain engulfed my entire body, set my blood boiling, lit the very marrow of my bones on fire! And I remember it went on for days. How many days, I do not know. It could have been weeks. Maybe even a month.

One day the pain finally ceased, and I knew no more.

When I awoke, I found myself lying in an alley, covered in blood and substances I did not dare name, every muscle sore. I dragged myself into a pile of garbage bags, hidden from prying eyes, and passed out once more.

I awoke to find someone pulling me from my paltry refuge.

I lashed out at them. It was only after I had bitten one that I realized what I was doing. I was horrified. I carried him to a nearby hospital, but I do not think he made it.

That was when I realized I was venomous.

I wandered about the city for the next several days, living off of what I could scavenge.

What I could hunt.

I am somewhat embarrassed to admit that there were a few less strays for animal control to capture after that…

I had been on the street for four days when I first encountered Limburger. He had apparently sent his men out to "invite" me to a meeting in his office at the tower.

I… "declined".

Limburger does not like it when his invitations are declined, I found out. He sent his men out again with a more forceful invitation. I could not refuse, finding myself trapped in his 'invitation'.

He had a proposition for me. He would take me in, feed me, care for me, and try to find out who had done this to me. Apparently I had once been human. In exchange for his "kindness and generosity", I was to do a few odd jobs for him here and there.

I agreed.

I soon found that the small services he required of me were just that. Simple tasks. Tasks that even his simple minded buffoon of a right hand man could carry out with ease.

I will admit, I became quite comfortable there. Then the nature of the jobs began to change. They started dealing in the shady side of the law.

Before I knew it, I found myself committing crimes I never would have considered before. But whenever I tried to protest, he simply asked if I still wanted to know who I was, and was I not happy here? I could never reply.

Of course I still wanted to know.

When he asked me to kill an itinerant employee for some small misdeed, I refused. If lives were the cost of knowing my past, then I did not wish to _know_ my past.

I would have left the tower right then and there but, to my great surprise, I found myself confined to my room; my doors locked from outside. I had always been free to come and go as I pleased before.

Sometime later, I was escorted at gunpoint to one of Karbunkle's labs. I had never realized there were more than one before. Inside this secret lab, I found Limburger and his dastardly little scientist waiting for me.

I had steeled myself against their arguments, their torments. I thought myself prepared for whatever horrible means they had chosen to force me to continue my service with them.

I was wrong.

They presented me with a young boy, no more than eleven or twelve I would think. He was laying on a table beneath a glass shield, an IV in his arm and various monitors attached to his body. He was unconscious.

They said they would kill the boy, unless I did exactly as I was told. And I could not deny them, for I _knew_ the boy!

I _knew _his face!

How or from where I do not know, but I knew his face as surely as I knew my own. And I knew that he was precious to me. I would give my _own_ life should it become a choice between his life and mine.

I agreed to Limburger's terms.

Now that he had shown his true colors, the courteous, gracious host was gone. Limburger became a harsh task master. I was subject to his beck and call at all hours, day or night.

And if I objected, I was reminded of the unconscious little boy in Karbunkle's clutches.

But I could not kill.

I refused to let Limburger turn me into a monster!

I warned the man of what was intended, and when the time came, I escorted him from Chicago with enough money to see him well on his way. I have done that three times since then.

It seems Limburger is not a patient man.

I did everything I could to make Limburger's life difficult without revealing myself. And I took every opportunity to remind Limburger of the power he toyed with.

Power that would continue to strengthen and grow as I reached maturity.

Three months ago, I was ordered to devote all my time and energy to spying on the biker mice. I was to look for an exploitable weakness. I wasn't to come from hiding for any reason.

Save one. To capture one or _all_ of the biker mice.

* * *

><p>Well, there's a little history for you. We'll be checking into the deal next chapter or so.<p>

:D Reveiw!

Until next time...


	44. Chapter 44

Wow! I got on my computer and there were several new reveiws waiting there to greet me this morning! This is beyond awsome! Short of someone dying, I had pretty much the worst weekend I could possibly have this weekend. And depending on the turn of events in the next month or so this could go on for the next several years of my life! So it is beyond fantastic and incredibly heartwarming to hear from you guys and know that my writing matters to someone out there!

That being said, I think you've waited long enough for this update, don't you?

* * *

><p>ENJOY<p>

* * *

><p>Askook had curled himself up so he lay within the coils of his own body, his chin resting on one of the coils as he looked up at his audience. "Limburger was delighted when he learned that Karbunkle hit your leader. He thought for sure that without Throttle, this team would fall apart." He shook his head. "He should have known better."<p>

Crucible had finished with Buckshot during the story. After checking to make sure Vinnie was stable, he turned his attention to the human boy.

Askook paused in his story telling, a worried look on his face. "How is he?"

Crucible didn't answer for several minutes as he frowned at the screen, lost in thought. Finally he sighed and looked to Askook. "Karbunkle used a long term sedative, effectively putting the boy into hibernation. Now that the source of the sedative has been cut, I estimate he will wake within the next several hours, tomorrow at the latest."

He moved back to Vinnie. "Vinnie on the other hand…The serum Karbunkle injected into his system is virulent and tenacious. It will remain in his system indefinitely. I think it best that Vinnie remain sedated until I can create an antidote."

"Do what you have to." Throttle said grimly. Crucible nodded. Throttle turned back to Askook. "Please continue…"

Askook took a deep breath and nodded. "Limburger was worried when the Martian ship landed. Especially when he learned that the 'green mouse' was aboard..."

He smiled when Crucible looked up, startled. "Why do you look so surprised? Your strength and ferocity earned you quite a reputation amongst the Plutarkians. Your bite is almost as deadly as mine from what I understand."

Crucible winced. "In a way…" He answered.

Askook nodded. "Limburger thought it likely that you would make an attempt on the gun, and so set me to guard it. When the Lizard stole it, I was told to follow her, capture the lot of you, and neutralize your bikes." His rattle began to buzz quietly and went silent.

"The arrogant…!" he shook his head.

"When I arrived here, I watched and waited outside, trying to devise a way to foil Limburger. When I saw Crucible enter the bathroom, I had my answer. After my initial attack, I made sure to throw something substantial against the door, trapping him temporarily. When I returned to Limburger tower without the 'Green Mouse', I claimed to have accidentally killed him in the struggle. Limburger was not very pleased with me, but he could not be angry, as I had done what none other could. I had delivered him his most hated adversaries on a silver platter."

Crucible clicked one final button, then joined them, taking up the narration. "After I managed to escape the bathroom, I repaired the bikes and put together a temporary scrambler for the gun. It was only good for one shot, to turn Throttle back, and that was why it hurt so much." He added apologetically to Throttle.

"I think I can modify the design to make it more effective before we use it on the girls." He shifted his weight, rubbing his neck tiredly.

Askook re-settled his coils, so that a larger one jutted out in a loop. He patted it. "Sit. It has been a long night." Crucible looked at him in surprise. Askook smiled. "Please. I do not mind. You do not weigh even half as much as Limburger does!"

"Limburger used you for a chair?" Charley asked, horrified.

Askook's rattle began to buzz again. "Every chance he could. A reminder of my place in the hierarchy no doubt."

Crucible sank down onto the coil Askook had offered with a tired sigh. "It has been a long night." He agreed. "I promise I will not make a habit of this." He rubbed his eyes. "When I got to Limburger tower, Askook cornered me, and we had a talk."

Askook chuckled at the memory.

* * *

><p>Crucible's nose and ears flicked uncertainly, searching for signs of danger. But it was no use.<p>

Unused to the sights, sounds, and smells of this world as he was, he had no notion of what was outside the norm. He would not know what smelled or sounded strange. He would not know what looked out of place.

He wouldn't know he was in danger till it jumped up and bit his tail!

His breathing was picking up, his heart beginning to pound. He forced himself to breathe deeply.

In through the nose.

Out through the mouth.

In through the nose.

Hold it for two heartbeats.

Out through the mouth.

Again...

Taking a firmer grip on the scrambler, Crucible made his way up the pristine hall toward the sound of the screams. He had nearly reached the end of the hall when a rattling buzz sound came to his ears.

He paused. This was certainly not a sound he'd heard before…

A heavy weight hit him from behind, slamming him to the ground. He was roughly flipped over onto his back and pinned there.

His eyes widened with shock and terror. Above him was a huge human snake hybrid!

The snake gazed down at him passively. Two massive coils laid across Crucible's chest and thighs was more than enough to hold the mouse in place.

Crucible struggled none the less, desperate to get away from the creature who struck such terror in the green mouse's heart.

The snake lifted Crucible up, so that they were eye to eye.

After a moment, he slowly lowered the mouse to the floor, letting his own body sink to a more natural height and staying on the same eye level as the mouse.

He kept a coil wrapped loosely around Crucible's chest to make sure he didn't try to fight or run.

"Please." The snake whispered. "I need your help, and you need mine. We do not have much time…"

* * *

><p>Hope I didn't throw you for a loop there, the second half is a memoryretelling of the incident. So this is what it would have been like for Crucible, as he's currently the one telling the story. Full details of the deal next chapter, but hope this explains a few things!

Reveiw!

Untill next time...


	45. Chapter 45

...Hey guys. Sorry about the tardy upload. But, as you know, my life lately...a hearty supply of shit hit an industrial sized boxfan. We'll see how that plays out...

* * *

><p>ENJOY!<p>

* * *

><p>"He told me about how he was being coerced. About the boy. He knew that Karbunkle was drugging him. He was afraid that taking the IV out of the boy would hurt him."<p>

Crucible gestured. "And so we made a deal. He would help free the biker mice, in return for my help in caring for the boy."

Askook nodded. "He agreed. We made our plans. When we were through, we put those plans into action." He chuckled. "Some of the preparation's were interesting…"

"Ohh…."

Everyone whirled. Buckshot had opened his eyes and was blinking blearily. He tried to sit up and gasped, immediately regretting it. He let himself fall back on the boards. his gaze wandered across his surroundings, coming to rest on Askook.

His eyes widened. "You…you bit me…!"

Askook winced at the accusation. "Yes. I bit you. I apologize for that. For the pain I caused you."

Buckshot shifted, wincing. "If that bite's what got me out of that hell hole, I'll forgive you." He shifted again, trying to find a more comfortable position and failing. "Wish I'd come out in more of one piece though!"

They laughed.

Charley frowned, thoughtful. "That's something I don't get." She looked at Askook curiously. "You said your bite was venomous. How could you bite Buckshot and Vinnie without killing them? I didn't think snake's had control over their venom when they bite."

Askook shook his head. "No. Snakes can no more stop their venom than they can grow feathers. That is where the preparations became interesting."

He motioned to Crucible. "Your friend milked me of my venom."

Several jaws dropped.

"He did _what_?" Exclaimed Throttle.

Modo cocked his head. "Never heard a someone milking a snake." He said thoughtfully.

Charley chuckled. "Not that kind of milking Modo. It's called milking for lack of a better word. Humans do it to rattle snakes. We make antidotes out of their venom." She gave Askook a look. "I'm not exactly sure how that would work with you though. I've seen videos of rattle snake milking, and the human had to put pressure on the top of the snakes skull?"

Askook chuckled. "That was why it was interesting. My skull is a hybrid of a snakes skull and a human skull. My lower jaw and some of my upper jaw unhinges like that of a snake, but the majority of my skull is solid and does not bend in the same way that a snake's skull would. But at the same time, the easiest way to get anyone out of there would be to fake a kill through my bite…"

* * *

><p><em>Crucible looked at him doubtfully. "And you are certain this will work?"<em>

_Askook nodded grimly. "It has been done to me once before. Once it is done, it takes my body a full 12 hours to fully replenish."_

_Crucible looked down at the jar he held in his hand. They had stretched a piece of plastic from a grocery bag taut over the opening and bound it there with rubber bands. Hardly the most sophisticated of equipment. _

_He sincerely hoped those rubber bands held!_

_Askook carefully wrapped the long length of his body around one of the pillars supporting the roof, his tail reaching almost to the ceiling. "_

_I hate doing this." He muttered._

_Crucible came forward with the plastic covered jar and offered it to him. His tail was flicking nervously._

_Askook tried to give him a reassuring smile. But he knew it was not very convincing. "You will have to hold the jar for me. I will need my hands." Seeing the slightly frightened look on Crucible's face, he patted the mouse's arm. "Do not fear. You will not be harmed. I simply cannot do this alone."_

_Crucible breathed deep, blowing it forcefully out his mouth. "All right. Tell me what I need to do."_

_Askook cupped Crucible's hands around the jar and lifted it till it was on level with his chin. "Hold it steady. That is all you must do."_

_He waited until Crucible indicated he was ready, then drew his lips back from his teeth, allowing his fangs to click down into place. He saw Crucible jump, and pretended not to notice, focusing instead on the glass jar. _

_He slowly leaned forward, touching the tips of his fangs to the plastic._

_Crucible stared at the snake in front of him. When Askook had first shown his fangs, Crucible had felt his heart stutter in his chest. But the snake ignored him, instead leaning forward to press his fangs against the plastic. _

_The snake paused. _

_Crucible met the snakes eyes, and was surprised to see a panicky look in his eyes._

_Askook suddenly clenched his eyes shut and pressed forward, shoving his fangs through the tight plastic. _

_A good amount of amber colored liquid slid down the side of the jar to pool at the bottom. _

_Askook now brought his hands up, slipping both thumbs up inside his mouth behind his teeth and pressing harshly on the venom glands._

_Crucible's face softened. _

_The snake was squirming in discomfort, whimpering quietly in pain as he apparently forced himself to give up all the venom he possessed, eking out several more drops. He watched as Askook pressed his thumbs up and in even farther, giving a small cry. _

_Three more small drops slipped down the side of the jar. _

_No more was forthcoming._

_Crucible held the jar firmly in place, making it easier as the snake grimaced and pulled his fangs from the plastic._

_Askook allowed his fangs to fold back. He worked his jaw several times, trying to alleviate the stiffness from having hyper extended it against the wall of the jar. _

_He winced, prodding at the sore muscles around his venom glands with his tongue._

_Crucible bit his lip uncertainly, then gently placed a hand on the snake's shoulder. "I did not realize this would be painful for you."_

_Askook shook his head. "Under normal circumstances, injecting my venom would not. But I am giving everything, something my body would rather not do, and so must be forced." He slipped his finger into his mouth, massaging the sore venom glands and muscles in the roof of his mouth. "The only other way calls for electric shock. Frankly, I would prefer to avoid that one."_

_Crucible chuckled in spite of himself and nodded. _

_He could well believe and understand how Askook would want to avoid electric shock!_

_Askook uncoiled himself from the pillar and motioned for Crucible to follow him. _

_"Come. I will help you slip into the lab. It is time we freed the mice…"_

* * *

><p>LOL. Writing the guys makes me smile, but Modo in particular. I can give him lines that would sound stupid with anyone else, and with him it works out so beautifully!<p>

Anyway, thanks for being patient with me! I expect plenty of comments when I get out of class!

Untill next time...


	46. Chapter 46

...Holy...man I REALLY slacked off! I am so sorry guys, I totally did not mean to make you wait this long! You know how it is, one thing leads to another and the next thing you know they find you curled up in the fetal position muttering about the zombie pandas, wrestlers in tu-tu's, and bacon!...I'm not quite to that level of insanity yet, but I'm getting there!

* * *

><p>ENJOY!<p>

* * *

><p>"He carried me into the lab, hidden in his coils." Crucible explained.<p>

He shivered, remembering the feeling of being held in those massive, cold coils. Knowing for a fact that if Askook meant him harm, he was well and truly caught.

There would be no escape from this snake.

He might be able to sink his own teeth into the snake before he was crushed, but he wouldn't be able to do it fast enough to avoid serious injury, if not death.

Askook nodded. "I hid him beneath one of the tables, and took up my customary place in the shadows. When Limburger asked me to dispose of the brown and black mouse, I thought I was ready. But Limburger was standing so that he could see my face! I had no choice but to bite the mouse." He frowned and looked at Buckshot. "I am afraid I am still learning names. What is yours?"

"Buckshot. Pleased to meet you." The mottled brown and black mouse answered shortly. He wasn't rude. But his injuries were making his breathing somewhat labored.

"So, if your venom didn't put Vinnie an Buckshot under, what did?" Modo asked, frowning.

"Easy."

They looked over at Buckshot. With Throttle's help, he'd managed to get himself up into sitting position, leaning against the tan mouse for support. He reached up and rubbed the back of his neck. "Whatever he stuck in my neck!"

Askook pulled a small needle out of the cloth wristlet on his left wrist. "A little sleight of hand will take you a long way." He agreed, waiving the needle in a happy, almost teasing way. "Limburger keeps a healthy supply of sedatives on hand. It was child's play to steal a small amount."

He shivered. "It was a close thing with the white mouse. Vinnie, I believe you said his name was? My venom had begun replenishing itself by that time…"

* * *

><p><em>Askook lowered his head to the mouse's throat a second time, ignoring the blood dribbling across the scales of his cheek.<em>

_He had to hurry!_

_When he'd bared his fangs to intimidate Limburger after taking care of Buckshot, he'd been horrified to realize that his venom was already replenishing! He'd already been able to force a small drop through the canals in his fangs!_

_As soon as he'd left the room, he had carried Buckshot from the building._

_He had taken the mouse across the street and hidden him on the fire escape of an abandoned building. A few garbage bags set on and around the black and brown mouse provided the perfect temporary camouflage._

_Then he had gone for the jar._

_He starred at the jar, the amber liquid in the bottom sloshing back and forth sluggishly._

_He'd never tried doing this alone before._

_He lifted the jar, his fangs clicking down into the place. The holes from the previous milking could clearly be seen. Askook carefully maneuvered his fangs into the holes, fearing that if he punched new ones the plastic would tear._

_The snake grimaced, dislocating his jaw so that his lower jaw cupped the jar, shakily holding it in place. A small drop slowly oozed from his fang._

_**No. Not good enough.** He needed to be bone dry if he were to bite any of the other mice!_

_He carefully weaseled his thumbs up into his mouth, desperately trying not to dislodge the jar. Pain spiked up into the roof of his mouth, ripping a pained cry from his throat._

_Two more drops trickled down the side of the glass to merge with the pool on the bottom. Several more harsh prods to the venom glands insured that all had been ejected._

_He had nothing left to give._

_He placed the jar down in the garbage beside Buckshot. He shuddered to think what would happen if Limburger got his hands on potent venom such as this._

_Or worse, Karbunkle!_

_Now as he slid his fangs into the white mouse's neck he was praying to every deity he knew, and some he didn't, that he had managed to get everything out._

_And that his body hadn't begun to replenish!_

_He felt the familiar squeeze as the muscles around his venom glands intinctively clenched, though this time there was a spark of pain as he was still sore from the multiple venom milking's he'd endured tonight._

_The tip of his tail crept round beneath the mouse's head. **Now, if I can just catch hold…**he thought grimly._

_**There…! **_

_The end of Askook's tail wrapped around the needle in his wristlet and quickly pulled it out. The bulky rattle made it awkward, and the rattle itself was difficult to keep silent, but he managed. He could feel the scrape of the needle's sharp point against his scales as he drew it out. He quickly brought it around and shoved it into the white mouse's neck._

_**His neck is seeing quite a bit of abuse tonight!** He thought, and had to work very hard to keep from smiling. A smile would tighten his lips, pulling on his fangs and making them both difficult and painful to remove from the mouse's throat._

_Not to mention it would give the whole game away to Limburger!_

_Askook tightened his grip on the wiry white mouse as he fought the sedative. **Come now, do not struggle so! While I admire your strength and courage, I must get you out of here! Please slip away! Sleep… **_

_As if in response, the mouse began to relax. His muscles loosened, and his body slowly went limp._

_"Ride free…"_

_**Ride free? What could that mean?** He could hear the sounds of rage and anguish coming from the mouse's friends behind him._

_He would need to watch his back until Buckshot had had a chance to explain to the others._

_He removed the needle from the white mouse's neck and slid it back into his wristband. The mouse was nothing but deadweight now._

_He waited a few more seconds before pulling his fangs out, making sure that the mouse was well and truly unconscious. Once he was certain, he removed his fangs and freed the mouse from the leather straps binding him to the table._

_Once the mouse was free he scooped the rodent up into his arms and moved as quickly as was feasible toward the door. Behind him, Limburger was taunting the tawny mouse turned human. Debating on who would be tortured and eventually slaughtered next._

_Angry yelling and a frightened cry, followed by a loud clang suddenly rang out behind him. Askook whirled, fangs bared and eyes narrowed, his body tensed for battle._

_Then he froze._

_The mouse turned human had just ripped Limburger's face off!_

_**No…it is a mask!** Confusion swamped the snake. He had thought Limburger was an exceptionally cruel and devious human. But now…_

_**What on earth is he…?** _

* * *

><p>Well? What do you think? Was it worth the wait? Once again, I am truly sorry for making you guys suffer in suspence for so long, I really didn't mean to...<p>

...Thor with a pretty pink hair bow...


	47. Chapter 47

Ok, OK! Flashbacks are done and over with! Or are they? DUN Dun dun! Anyway, no more in this chapter. Sorry if this one's a little boring, but I promise things pick back up with the next chapter! So...

* * *

><p>ENJOY!<p>

* * *

><p>Askook shook his head. "When Throttle removed Limburger's mask, I thought for one irrational moment that he had completely torn Limburger's face off!" he chuckled. "Though I must say, the truth that he was in fact an alien was no less startling!"<p>

The mice laughed, shaking their heads.

Crucible stood and moved to check on Vinnie and the young boy. When Askook paused, he motioned for the snake to continue.

Askook nodded. "After the fighting started, I slipped from the room with Vinnie. I deposited him with Buckshot, then went for the boy. My heart nearly stopped when I removed the IV from his arm and one of the computers made a squealing noise. It sounded as though he had flat lined! Once I ascertained that he was still alive, I carried him from the lab. We were almost out when the entire building came down on us!"

Crucible chuckled. "Considering how often that tower is brought down, you mice must surely have the tower's demolition down to a science!"

The mice shuffled, embarrassed, but they were smiling.

Askook nodded, continuing with his story. "Once free of the tower, I carried the three of them to an abandoned dumpster, and we hid there throughout the day. I had to re-apply the sedative to both of the mice several times throughout the day. When evening fell, I wrapped them in burlap to keep them warm and prevent their limbs from falling about. And I brought them here."

Throttle's tail was flicking thoughtfully. "Why didn't you tell us? You had Vinnie and Buckshot, we'd 'ave had no choice but to believe you. Why did you leave them in the alley and come sneaking up to the garage?"

Askook shrugged. "I was afraid." He admitted.

"As I said before, I would gladly give my life to protect the boy. I was afraid you would see me and simply open fire with your bikes. In my current state, I would not have been able to dodge your fire. One or all of us might have been killed."

He looked away. "I was hoping to find Crucible. When I did not see him, I thought perhaps he had been injured in the fight, and I planned to slip upstairs to check the bedrooms for him. You attacked just as I was preparing to enter the building."

"And here we are." Charley said dryly.

Askook nodded. "Here we are." He agreed.

* * *

><p>Vinnie, Buckshot, and the boy were carried into the living room and laid on cots Modo and Throttle brought down from the attic.<p>

Charley stayed with them, watching over them while Crucible worked.

Crucible remained in the garage with Askook. He'd had the snake stretch out on the garage floor, or stretch out as much as his massive length would permit.

A good amount of his body lay in several loose coils against one wall.

The green pelted Martian was now carefully removing the ragged scraps of cloth Askook had used for bandages. Several of the wounds had bled, the blood drying and fusing the cloth to the wounds. After the first initial tries at removing the first of the bandages resulted in excruciating pain for the snake, Throttle brought water and a clean washcloth from the kitchen.

It was slow going, and still painful, but it no longer reduced the snake to a crying, writhing mass of scales on the floor.

Crucible hissed in sympathy as he pulled the first of the cloths away, revealing the bloody wound beneath. "Ouch."

"Ouch." Askook answered in heartfelt agreement.

* * *

><p>Poor thing...There's gotta be something wrong with me, I'm enjoying this way to much!<p>

Please comment back and tell me where you think this is going. Should Askook get changed back or not, I can't decide.

Untill next time...


	48. Chapter 48

If we could have a moment of silence for my dearly departed bunny Piper...Thank you. Now, I'm really sorry about not updating for so long. I'm a college kid, and with finals coming up, it's crunch time! Anyway...

* * *

><p>ENJOY!<p>

* * *

><p>Charley opened her eyes.<p>

She bolted upright in bed, looking around wildly. It took her a few moments to recognize the room around her as her own. _**I don't remember going to bed last night. **_

The last thing she remembered was sitting on a stool by Vinnie's cot and laying her head down on his arm.

_**I must have drifted off. **_She thought, rubbing the last vestige of sleep from her eyes. _**One of the guys must've carried me up.**_

Grimacing when her leg protested, she snagged her crutches from their place against the wall and got to her feet. All things considered, it didn't take her long to get dressed.

One loose T-shirt, a pair of baggy sweats, and several stubborn tangles later, Charley finally hobbled downstairs.

Throttle was curled up in Charley's recliner, and Modo was sprawled out full length on the couch. Charley frowned, her eyes scanning the room for Askook and Crucible. No sign of them.

"Where on earth…?" she muttered. She peered into the kitchen, but there was still no sign of them. _**Maybe the garage?**_

She hobbled across the room to the open garage door and peered inside. Her eyes widened for a moment, then she smiled. Crucible had jerry rigged himself a hammock!

He'd raised her hydraulic lift up to about five feet off the ground. From there he'd taken a thick blanket, tied a rope to each end and hung it from her hydraulic lift. She chuckled.

He looked like a fuzzy green plush toy!

His head and one arm were hanging off one side of the makeshift hammock, one long leg and his slender green tail hanging off the other side.

His long purple hair was blowing lightly in the breeze from an open window.

Charley turned her attention to Askook. _**That **_**can't**_** be comfortable! How can he sleep like that! **_

The snake had stretched his torso out along the top of the lift, his head pillowed on his arm. The rest of his body was draped across the bars of the lift, hanging down in great loops. Every now and then the end of his tail twitched in his sleep, eliciting a short buzz from his rattle.

Charley sighed and shook her head, turning and hobbling back into the living room. Her smile faded as she approached Vinnie's cot.

He looked so pale…

_**And that is probably the stupidest thing you have ever said or thought. **_She silently scolded herself. Of course he looked pale, his fur was white!

Appropriately chastised, Charley took a moment to check and make sure that Vinnie was still alive and apparently resting comfortably. Once she was satisfied, she planted a gentle kiss on his forehead before heading for the kitchen to start cooking breakfast.

The boys would be starving when they awoke, not to mention the two little girls upstairs!

* * *

><p>Angela laughed as she chased her squealing little sister down the stairs, a pillow clutched in her fist. "I'm gonna get you!" she yelled.<p>

Tiffany gave a delighted shriek and darted into the living room. She scrambled hurriedly over the back of the couch and across Modo, snatching the pillow out from under his head as she went.

"Ow! Wha…?" Modo woke with a start as his head clunked against the arm of couch.

"Tiffany! I'm gonna get you if it's the last thing I do!"

Modo sat up, rubbing his eye and cocking his ears towards the older girl. Unfortunately, Angela had chosen that moment to hurl the pillow at her little sister, who had hooked her fingers in her mouth and stuck out her tongue and crossed her eyes.

The pillow nailed Modo directly in the face.

Throttle howled with laughter, joined by Charley who had seen it all from the kitchen doorway. Angela just stood there, blushing beet red and mortified beyond words.

Modo smiled, taking pity on her and held out his arms to smiled in relief and darted into his arms. Modo gently nuzzled her.

They had spoken with Miss Grace. She had been unable to tell them much about Tiffany and Angela's home life before the car wreck that had torn their parents from them.

Miss Grace _had_ told them her own observations, and they had seen it for themselves, their home life had not likely been pleasant. Both children held the tell tale signs.

Angela in particular.

She was very cautious with new people, particularly women, and she jumped at even the slightest unexpected noise. She immediately became quiet and ducked her head when voices were raised, and instinctively flinched when anyone raised a hand or made any sudden movement in her direction. And yet in situations where she was unsure of her standing, she was careful to place herself in between her sister and the threat.

Tiffany was the same, though not to the same extent as her sister.

On the surface, she was a happy go lucky little girl. But there were moments. Moments when she was startled, and for an instant her beautiful blue eyes would widen with fear, and she would flinch away. At other times she would instinctively move closer to Angela, as though for protection.

She appeared so vulnerable…

It had taken them some time to realize that the little girl was not as vulnerable as she made herself appear. By making _herself _appear vulnerable, she drew their attention away from Angela, providing a smokescreen for her sister to hide in until she was ready to face the world once more.

She protected her older sister just as much as her older sister protected her!

Modo chuckled, ruffling her hair. It would take time, gentleness, and patience to teach these girls what it was to be protected and cared for. But Charley, the mice, and Miss Grace were up to the challenge, and were more than willing to give it their best shot!

They only prayed that when this was all over, and the girls were returned to their human forms, that they would be adopted by a good family. One who would show them the love and care they needed.

"Here Throttle, catch!" his tail wrapped around Tiffany's waist and lightly pushed her toward his tan bro, who caught her with ease. Modo settled Angela on his lap, tickling her soundly. "Now! What started all of this?" he laughed.

Tiffany giggled madly. "I dumped cold water on her face to wake her up!"

"You did?" Throttle laughed, picking the little girl up in his arms and tickling her with his tail. "Naughty little girl!" she giggled squirming gleefully in his arms.

Angela suddenly went stone still in Modo's arms. Modo looked down curiously, careful to keep the frown from his face. She was staring at the cots and their occupants, her deep blue eyes wide.

Vinnie and Buckshot had supposedly died!

She looked up at Modo, seeking answers. Only to have such a look of terror cross her face! Angela went pale as a sheet, then screamed at the top of her lungs in sheer _panic_.

Standing behind Modo was Crucible. But it wasn't him who terrified her. It was who was standing behind _Crucible_.

Standing behind the green pelted Martian was the biggest, most terrifying _snake_ the poor little girl had ever seen in all her short life!

Askook quickly slithered back a few feet. He should have waited in the garage, given them time to explain to the little girls. He knew that even in top form he looked a sight. But now, with his many bandages and ragged lines of stitches, he knew he had to look horrendous!

Crucible caught the snakes arm with his tail, stopping him before he could retreat very far. Askook looked at him in surprise, his eyes asking the silent question. Crucible smiled reassuringly and shook his head, drawing the snake back to his original position.

"Sh... it's ok lil' darlin', it's ok. He's not going to hurt you. No one's gonna hurt you." Modo said soothingly, rocking the sobbing little girl. "It's ok." He sighed. "We meant to warn ya. Askook came late last night an' brought Vinnie and Buckshot back with him."

Tiffany squirmed out of Throttle's arms and marched right up to Askook, startling the snake with her boldness.

She came to a stop directly in front of him, and stood there studying him for several minutes.

Askook shifted uncomfortably beneath the weight of her gaze, unsure what she saw, or what she was looking for. After several moments, a wide smile spread across her face, and her eyes lit up.

Askook smiled.

But Tiffany was not quite yet finished. She suddenly stepped forward and threw her little arms as far around the snake as she could!

Askook's jaw literally dropped. In all his limited memory, no one had ever done this! He wasn't sure how to respond. He stood there for a moment, awkward and uncertain. Then he hesitantly placed his arms around the little girl.

Tiffany beamed up at him. "Thank you."

Her smile was infectious, and he found himself answering with a smile of his own. "For what little one?"

Her eyes shone, and she giggled as she answered. "For bringing our friends back to us!"

He laughed. "You are _most_ welcome!"

"So.." Everyone turned to look at Charley. She turned and hobbled back into the kitchen. "Who wants breakfast?"

* * *

><p>Breakfast was unlike anything Askook had ever encountered. Or that he could remember encountering at any rate. Everyone helped, even little Tiffany!<p>

While Throttle was helping Charley move food from the counter to the table, while at the same time his tail was getting dishes out of the cupboards, which was normally Vinnie's job.

Crucible was pouring drinks at one of the counters, and Tiffany was retrieving silverware from a drawer.

Somewhere amidst all this chaos Modo entered with Angela, who had calmed down considerably. He set her down and gently pushed her toward her sister. "Charley ma'am? Are we eating in the livin' room? I don't think your kitchen'll hold all of us."

Charley glanced up from the pan of hash browns she was cooking. She glanced around the kitchen, seeming to realize just how many people she was now housing.

"I think we'll have to migrate to the living room." She called. "Could you clear off the coffee table and drag out the TV trays?"

Modo smiled and nodded. "Sure thing Charley ma'am."

Askook watched him leave. Everyone had some task to perform. Where did he fit in?

His eyes were drawn to Charlie as she grumbled softly to herself. The mice were helping the girls carry everything into the living room, and no one was paying attention to her.

He made his way toward her.

* * *

><p>Charley groused softly as she tried to hold her crutch in place, hold the <em>pan<em> in place, spatula out the hash browns that were done, and spatula _more_ in to be cooked. It was times like these that she envied the mice their prehensile tails.

_**What I need is eight arms like an octopus!**_ She thought sourly. She glanced down at her shirt front. _**But then again, where on earth would I put all the sleeves?**_

She shook her head. "I swear I'm losing my mind. Ahhh!"

She jerked her hand away from the pan she'd just burned it on, her eyes widening as the sudden movement threatened to tip it off the top of the stove!

A hand suddenly seemed to sprout from nowhere, catching the pan by it's handle and quickly depositing it back on the stove top where it belonged.

"Are you all right?" Askook asked.

Charley winced and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I wasn't paying attention and brushed my fingers against the pan." She looked ruefully at the red marks on the backs of her fingers and shook her head. "It'll be fine. I'll put some aloe or something on it later."

Askook picked the spatula up off the stove top, where it was dangerously close to sliding into the burner. He offered it to her. "I do not know much about cooking, but I would be willing to help if you told me what to do."

Charley smiled. She took the spatula from him and motioned for him to hold the pan in place while she got the rest of the finished hash browns out. "I'd be delighted." She said, grinning. "Now, if you could pour some more of those in here, I'll show you how to cook them."

Askook grinned and quickly complied.

* * *

><p>Once everything and everyone was settled in the living room, breakfast commenced. Askook settled himself near Buckshot, using his tail to lift the mouse up into a sitting position and hold him there so that he could eat.<p>

"In all the time I watched you, these were the most common breakfast foods I saw you prepare." Askook said as he cut a bite sized portion from the stack of pancakes. "Are these some of your favorites?"

Charley laughed. "Sort of. The main reason I love pancakes, eggs, bacon, and hash browns is because they're delicious, healthy, and easy to make in large quantities!"

* * *

><p>A gentle hand came to rest on her shoulder. Angela looked up curiously, and her breath caught in her throat when she saw Askook standing there.<p>

He looked down, embarrassed, and removed his hand.

"I'm sorry." He murmured. "I just…" He shook his head, frustrated, and met her eyes. "I just wanted to apologize, for scaring you this morning. I should have waited in the garage until they had explained things to you."

Angela gave him a small, nervous smile. "It's ok, I guess." She paused. "I…I get scared easy." She said slowly. "And you…."

He smiled sadly. "And I am a scary looking individual…"

She frowned and shook her head. "No…No, you're not scary….You're just, different."

His smile widened. He offered his hand, and after a moment of hesitation she put her own small, pale furred hand in his.

He gave it a gentle squeeze. "Thank you..." He said softly. "Thank you…"

Charley's voice suddenly rang out from the living room.

"Crucible! Get your tail in here NOW!"

* * *

><p>Oh, oh, trouble's brewin'!<p>

I'm gonna take this time to appologize here and now for any diets that might have been ruined by my mentioning of the afformentioned breakfast items listed in the story above. It wasn't intentional! But as a wise person once said, "Dear lord, if you can't make me skinny, please make all my friends fat."

Untill next time...


	49. Chapter 49

The reports of my death...are greatly exaggerated. No, I am not dead, simply inundated with various art projects and writers block. See, when I started writing this story, I only ever got this far. I am now making this crap up as I go, so bear with me here. At least finals are finished, so I (hopefully) have more time to work on this.

I've started illustrating this fanfic, so I'll be posting links to the images on Deviant on my profile page as soon as I can.

* * *

><p>ENJOY!<p>

* * *

><p>Crucible came barreling in from the garage. "Charley? What is wrong?"<p>

Charley was crouching as best she could by the little boy's cot. He was tossing and turning in the blanket they'd wrapped him in, moaning restlessly.

Askook was hovering anxiously. "What is happening to him?"

Crucible ran his scanner over the boy, his tail quickly wrapping around the cot and holding the boy in place. The scanner beeped after a moment and he carefully studied the information on the screen.

"Well?" Askook's brilliant gold eyes were riveted to Crucible, looking for some sign, some hint of the boy's condition.

Crucible was silent for several moments. Finally he sighed and put the scanner away in one of the many pockets of his cargo pants. He looked up to Askook. "The sedative is wearing off. He will be awake within the hour."

Askook smiled. "Thank god." He murmered, relieved beyond words that the boy was finally shaking off the effects of Karbunkle's drug. His face suddenly became worried again. He looked at Angela, then down at himself. "Perhaps it would be better if I were not the first person he sees when he awakens. I feel I have frightened enough children for one day."

Charley shook her head. "Stop beating yourself up about that, it wasn't your fault." She looked at Crucible. "He has a point though. It'd probably be better if he didn't see any of you until things've been explained to him. He's been asleep for a real long time now."

Crucible nodded. "I agree. It would be very wise. We will retreat to the upstairs, within hearing distance should you need us." He stood, motioning Askook and Angela toward the stairs. "We had better hurry. It will not be long now."

Charley watched as Crucible shooed Angela and a very reluctant Askook away. Askook hadn't been kidding when he told them how much the boy meant to him. He was behaving like an over anxious parent, constantly checking to make sure the boy was alright. She'd lost track of how many times she'd caught him hovering.

She turned her attention back to the tossing child. He wouldn't sleep much longer.

She wished Crucible had been able to find out something about him in the information he'd stolen from Limburger's computer. But so far he'd found next to nil.

She shook her head and held his hand. She didn't even know his name…

* * *

><p>The little boy opened his eyes.<p>

He winced.

The light wasn't very bright, but his eyes still ached at the sight of it after being closed for so long. The rest of him wasn't much better. He frowned up at the ceiling.

It wasn't a ceiling he recognized.

The last thing he remembered was a been pole of a guy wearing weird goggles and women's shoes, and a bigger fat guy in an eggplant colored suit and bad BO.

They had been talking about someone becoming a problem, and how threatening him would solve all their problems. Then a big slimy guy in green overalls had strapped him down, and the bean pole guy had given him a shot.

He didn't remember anything after that.

His eyes shot open wide as he realized someone was holding his hand.

He bolted out of bed, jerking his hand away and putting a good five feet in between himself and whoever that was, along with the bed.

Only then did he pause to take stock of his surroundings.

The woman sitting on a stool by the cot seemed surprised by his sudden movement. She was watching him carefully, and made no move to stand. "How do you feel?" she asked gently.

He shook his head. No way was he trusting a stranger right off the bat. That was what had gotten him into this mess in the first place.

He turned and bolted for the nearest door, which seemed to lead into the kitchen. He was almost to it when a strange, rodent-like, little figure a head or so shorter than him suddenly came through the doorway.

He hurriedly spun around, making for the other door. He could see a motorcycle sitting in that room, perhaps a garage? Garages always had doors that led outside.

Maybe he could escape!

A larger, tan, rodent-like creature stepped into the door. "Hey Charlie girl, we're back! Where do you want Modo an' me to put the groceries?" The strange creature froze in surprise at the sight of the boy. "What the…?"

The boy whipped around again, but there was nowhere else to run, the woman was between him and the stairway.

He hurriedly backed himself up into a corner. A even bigger rodent creature came in behind the tan one. This one was grey, with an eye patch and a metal arm.

Despair overwhelmed the boy. His knees gave out and he sank to the floor, curling up into a ball. Tears began to fall, and he let them come.

"Please." He whimpered. "I just wanna go home…"

* * *

><p>Askook watched it all from the hidden depths of the staircase. Everything about the little boy was so familiar. But who was he?<p>

The snake's heart nearly broke when the boy curled up in a ball and began to cry.

Charley had gotten up and hobbled closer on her crutches. She was talking to him soothingly, trying to comfort him. But she didn't dare get to close or try to touch him, lest she frighten him even more.

Throttle had motioned Tiffany back into the kitchen, and he and Modo had backed up into the garage, out of the boy's line of sight.

Charley didn't seem to be making any headway. She finally moved closer, tried to touch him. He immediately pulled away, sobbing all the harder.

Askook's heart wrenched in his chest at the sound. Before he knew what he was doing, he'd slithered down the steps and was moving across the room.

Charley shot him a questioning and somewhat doubtful look. He patted her arm, silently asking her to trust him to know what to do.

_**Now if only **_**I **_**knew what I was doing. **_He thought grimly. He took a deep breath. Impulse had gotten him this far.

_**I might as well trust it the rest of the way.**_

He scooped the sobbing boy up into his arms and cradled him close. The boy yelled, terrified. His eyes snapped open, and he fought the snakes strong arms.

Askook was about to set him down when the boy suddenly froze.

His eyes widened as he starred up at the snake, and his jaw dropped. Askook went stock still, watching the boy carefully. But the lad showed no sign of fight. In fact, he seemed to be in shock. He just kept staring open mouthed up at Askook.

_**Am I really that hideous?**_ Askook wondered idly.

"Shh. It is all right. You are safe here." He soothed, hoping that his speaking wouldn't frighten the boy even more.

The boy blinked slowly, and the dazed look on his face faded somewhat.

The tears welled up in his eyes afresh, and he began to cry again. But his sobs lacked the desperate sound they had held before. These tears were more tears of exhaustion and…

Askook starred at the young human in surprise. Was that other sound in his voice relief?

The little boy leaned in to rest his head against the serpents chest, his small body curling in against the snake's larger, more powerful one. As though for protection.

_**Or comfort.**_

Askook smiled and held the boy closer, curling his massive length around the two of them in a series of protective coils.

He gently rubbed the boys back. "You're safe here." He said again, more softly this time. The boy closed his eyes. Within a few moments, he was fast asleep once more. "He is asleep again." Askook looked up at the stairs where Crucible was hiding. "Is he all right?"

Crucible quickly left the stairway and came to crouch beside them. Askook moved and reshuffled his coils, making room and allowing the green pelted Martian to get as close as he needed.

Crucible already had his scanner out. He ran it over the boy, nodding in satisfaction as the results scrolled across the screen.

"He will be all right." He said after a moment. "The long period of hibernation has left him weak and with little energy. He used up what little he had when he made that mad dash to get away from Charley. He will not sleep long." He stowed the scanner away and looked at Askook. "You will find that he will sleep little and often, and he will tire easily."

"How long will it last?" Charley asked, leaning forward curiously.

Crucible shook his head. "Not long. In fact he should recover quite quickly once his body gets used to being awake and active again. I would say no more than a day or two to adjust. After that he will be completely back to normal within a weeks time." He stood and made his way back to Charley's computer.

"I never did thank you."

Crucible smiled back at the serpent. "And you do not need to." He answered. He tapped the power button on Charley's computer and patiently waited for it to boot up. "In the mean time, this certainly puts the pressure on me to find out about the two of you!"

The others nodded.

"It does." Askook agreed, smiling down at the boy.

* * *

><p>...so?...What say you, my intrepid readers?...<p>

Untill next time...


	50. Chapter 50

GAAAHHHHH! A CURSE ON THE FIRST COMPUTER NERD/HACKER WHO INVENTED THE COMPUTER VIRUS!

This bites beyond all words. Good news is I've finally got it all sorted out. Bad news is I lost some data along the way. That includes most of this story. I'm doing my best to get this thing rolling again, but updates are gonna be a bit fewer and farther between for a while.

I'm REALLY sorry guys. I wish I could just snap my fingers and fix it...(i really do)...but unfortunately I'm not god. :(

So for now, here's a small chapter to tide you over!

* * *

><p>ENJOY!<p>

* * *

><p>Crucible sighed, finger combing his long hair out of his face. He was getting nowhere fast.<p>

It seemed that no matter how quickly he typed commands and sorted the data into ordered files so he could find it again, the never ending mountain of information never got any smaller.

_**There has **_**got**_** to be a better way of doing this!**_

He was skimming now, marking the files as unread so that he would remember to come back and thoroughly read them later. A thought suddenly occurred to him.

_**Of course!**_

His furry fingers practically flew over the keyboard, typing in a simple request. It took several tries to find the correct wording, but on the tenth try a new window finally popped up.

Crucible sat back, both proud and annoyed with himself for having not thought of such an obvious solution sooner.

_**How else did you suppose they found what they were looking for you simple minded fool? **_He shook his head. _**Sometimes you can't see the grain of sand for the dessert. **_

_**An **_**index**_**. **_

_**Good lord I must be slipping… **_

He calmly scrolled through, looking for anything that sounded like it might have something to do with Askook or the boy, and flagging whatever looked like it might fit the bill. At last, near the end of the S's.

_**Serpent project. This looks promising… **_

He opened the file, and found the wealth of information that up to this point he'd only been able to find the slightest taste of.

He leaned closer to the screen as he read the account of Askook's origins. "Mars above…perhaps it is better Askook, that you were made to forget." He murmured. He clicked on a link, and the complete version of the video he had found the tail end of before came up.

It showed from beginning to end, Askook's horrible transformation from human to snake.

He had seen the last two minutes of the video in another file, which showed Askook escaping the lab through the ventilation system. But this…He was glad that he had turned the sound off. The sounds that would surely accompany this video were things not meant for children's ears.

The sound of children's laughter distracted him for a moment, and he glanced back.

Tiffany and Angela were playing on the floor with Modo. Somewhere, the gentle giant had found a small set of wooden blocks, and the three were quite happily building a castle.

He turned back to the screen, and his smile quickly faded. A struggling human teen was strapped down to a lab table. Karbunkle's notes had indicated that this was his thirteenth test subject.

An IV was in his arm. Karbunkle had already injected several different concoctions into the boy. He was currently injecting yet another one, this one a sickly yellow green. The sick little scientist slowly injected the nasty mess into the teens IV, and watched as it quickly slicked down the tube into the human's arm.

The affect wasn't immediate. In fact for several minutes it looked as though Karbunkle's poison had no effect on the boy at all. Then it happened.

His eyes snapped wide and his body bucked against the straps holding him down. He threw his head back, screaming at the top of his lungs.

Any and all veins close enough to the skin to be seen were very quickly turning green!

Karbunkle quickly jerked the Velcro straps holding the boy's feet, setting them free. And not a moment too soon! Mere seconds after he freed the boys legs, the physical changes began to take place with a vengeance.

His body bucked again, his back arching. Ropes of flesh and shards of bone were growing on the inside of the boys legs, melding them together and making them one.

Brown, black, and gold scales were spiking straight out of his skin, before slowly laying down flat against his skin as they were supposed to.

Crucible glanced back again, making sure that no one was standing behind him. That none but him were watching this. He returned his eyes to the screen.

His stomach lurched.

The boy's legs were completely melded now, the red, raw flesh bulking out and lengthening to become Askook's massive coils.

The sight of the changes, of the boy's flesh literally tearing itself apart to come back together in new ways, joining in jagged scabbed over lines… it all suddenly came to a head!

Crucible hurriedly minimized it. He scrambled from his seat and bolted for the door, running past the startled mice, through the garage and out the back door.

Outside, he only managed to stumble a few more steps before going to his hands and knees and finally letting his stomach have its way.

He threw his guts up on the concrete.

His stomach's violent upheaval hit so hard it was a physical _hurt._

Coils wrapped around his hips, waist, and chest, supporting him and cradling him. Scaly hands gathered his hair back and held it at the nape of his neck. One hand held it there, while the other spread across his brow, supporting his head.

The cold scales were cooling against his too warm skin.

He could hear the others coming out, asking what was wrong. Was he all right? What had happened?

Modo shook his head. "I don't know! He was sittin' at the computer, an' all of a sudden he just jumped up an' came running out here."

"Is he havin' another panic attack?" Tiffany asked, abruptly reminding them that the girls were both standing there in the doorway. Charley had explained Crucible's panic attacks to the girls, how he could become so incredibly afraid. They were to tell an adult immediately if he started to have another.

Charley shook her head, crouching beside the rattlesnake and the mouse he held. "No dear." She answered. She was rubbing his back comfortingly. "No, this isn't a panic attack. I'm not sure what's going on, but that's not it." She frowned. "I don't know _what_ this is."

Crucible lay panting in his friend's coils. After a moment, he spat, trying to get the acrid taste from his mouth. "I am all right." He panted. He shook his head and sat up.

When it became obvious that he was able to remain upright on his own Askook removed his coils.

They waited in silence, allowing him time to organize his thoughts. He would tell them when he was ready. They were not disappointed. He rubbed his face tiredly. "Askook. I…"

"Hey guys, the kid's awake again!" Throttle called from the doorway.

They had left him in the house to watch over Vinnie, Buckshot, and the boy. Now apparently that caution had paid off. The boy was awake.

Askook was up and moving back toward the house in an instant, the others mere steps behind him.

"Askook!" Crucible called as they hurried through the garage. He caught the snake's arm, halting him in the doorway to the living room. "I know who you are. I know your name…"

Askook paused, clearly torn. His indecision was quickly settled for him.

"Erick…"

* * *

><p>Circumstances aside, did you honestly think I could resist the evil cliffhangers? :D<p>

Drop me a line to let me know what you think! I'll try and get more up soon...just for craps and giggles, what do you think is or should happen next?

Untill next time...


	51. Chapter 51

Ok, I think I've got things more under control now. So here's the next bit!

Oh, and I've got more links to pictures on my profile. This time it's crucible. :D

* * *

><p>ENJOY!<p>

* * *

><p>Erick.<p>

The name meant so _much_ to him!

And yet it meant nothing to him. Absolutely nothing at all.

He starred at the young boy, currently sitting on his cot and starring at him with much the same intensity.

"The name…it is very familiar to me." He said slowly, entering the room and making his way to the boy's side. "But…I do not understand why I know it, or from where." He shook his head and settled in several neat coils beside the cot. "Do you know me? I feel that I should know you, but…I cannot place you."

The boy nodded. "I do know you." He frowned. "I think. You look a lot like someone I knew. He's been missing for so long." He looked away, embarrassed. "I thought you were him for a second."

"He might be."

Crucible crouched beside them, careful not to crowd the boy. He knew all too well what it felt like to be scared out of your wits. "Karbunkle has been trying to create a human snake for some time. A better henchman as it were. Askook was his last test subject, a seventeen year old by the name of Erick Latham."

A brilliant smile lit the boy's face, and he flung his arms around Askook's neck. "Then you _are_ Erick!"

Askook smiled and hugged the boy back. "Apparently I am." He looked up at the green pelted Martian. "Thank you."

Crucible smiled and nodded. He pulled his scanner from his pocket and ran a quick scan of the boy, just to be on the safe side. "Now, what is _your_ name?"

"Malachi." The boy answered hesitantly. "My name is Malachi."

Crucible tried to give the boy a friendly smile. "Well Malachi, I am Crucible. You have been asleep for some time. How do you feel?"

Malachi thought about it for a moment. "Sore." He answered after some careful thought.

Crucible nodded. "That is normal. Do you have any sensitivity to light? Or sound?"

Malachi frowned, uncomprehending. Askook smiled. "Does the light hurt your eyes? Or the sounds hurt you ears?" He clarified.

Malachi shot him a grateful look. "Yes." He told Crucible. "But only a little. My eyes hurt more than my ears do though." He looked around curiously.

The familiar, albeit scaly, features of Askook's face seemed to have calmed his fears somewhat. "Where am I?" He looked at the people sitting around him, then at the furry faces peering at him from the garage doorway, where they had remained to avoid frightening him.

He shivered. He remembered the giant rodents from before. And it was a somewhat scary memory. "And who are _they_?"

* * *

><p>Like I said, I think I've got things under control.<p>

Hey, if you guys could pray for me and my family, we're going through a rough time and need all the help we can get. I don't care what denomination you are, be it baptist, catholic, or budhist! God knows our needs and wants, but he still likes to be asked.

Untill next time...


	52. Chapter 52

Hey people! I'm back on track and to prove it I'm posting an extra long chapter!

* * *

><p>ENJOY!<p>

* * *

><p>It took some time to explain everything to Malachi.<p>

How the biker mice came to be on earth. How they met Charley. The Plutarkian threat. Throttle, Angela, and Tiffany's unexpected species change and their trip to and from mars. They told of Limburger's torment, their escape, and the return of their friends.

Crucible took up the story again, telling what he'd learned from the computer. "Greasepit failed Limburger once too often. Karbunkle was ordered to create a better breed of henchman. Something strong, fast, and deadly. Something totally subservient to Limburger, and yet intelligent enough to carry out orders, and adapt to new situations."

He looked over at Throttle and Modo, who were leaning against the couch. "He chose the snake specifically with you three in mind, as earth snakes eat mice."

Throttle raised his eyebrows at Modo. "I don't know, should we feel flattered?"

Modo grinned. "Daw if th' big cheese went t' all that trouble for us, I think it's the least we can do is feel flattered."

Throttle nodded. "Yep, that settles it. We'll have to return the favor once Vinnie's back up to snuff." They glanced worriedly at their white furred friend.

Crucible's sedative had done it's job well, he hadn't stirred once. Crucible kept a near constant watch on him, even fastening a small sensor to Vinnie's wrist, which sent constant updates of his condition to Crucible's scanner.

Catching their worried glances, the scientist glanced at the scanner's readout on the white pelted Martian. "He's stable." He reassured them.

"Why can't Erick remember me?" Malachi butted in.

"Let me guess." Throttle said grimly. "Karbunkle's notes said something about a 'mind bender beam'?"Crucible nodded. Throttle swore softly. "Cheese. Some gizmo's just never go out of style, do they Modo?"

Modo's eye glowed red in answer.

"I remember hearing about the machine. The Plutarkians used it on General Stoker." Buckshot said from his cot. Malachi gave a start. Up until now, he hadn't noticed the occupants of the other cots. Buckshot looked to Modo. "Didn't they almost use that on you?"

Modo growled, and his eye glowed even brighter.

Charley sighed and rubbed her temple. "You know, I never thought I'd be saying this, but you guys seriously need to break that."

* * *

><p>Lunch was well underway, when Charlie suddenly yelled above the noise. "Hey quiet down!" Silence fell and Charlie turned up the radio.<p>

"…_and when asked about his generous offer to build the wind turbines for Chicago, Mr. Limburger had this to say." _

Growls emanated from the various mice in the room, and Askook's rattle began to buzz quietly. Limburger's face suddenly appeared on the screen. He was at his most polite in front of the camera, and a sickly sweet smile was on his face.

_"My dear fellow citizens of Chicago. It pleases me greatly to be able make your lives easier in any way that I possibly can. So when I learned of the city's plans to erect wind turbines in answer to the current power shortage, I was only too happy to offer my services! And at a mere _third_ of the price."_ He smiled at that last. _"Thus saving the taxpayer's dollars."_

Modo wrinkled his nose as the news reporter came back onscreen. "Yuck. Th' big cheese is layin' it on awful thick ain't he?"

Throttle nodded grimly. "He sure is big fella. And I don't like it." He was silent for a moment, then called to Charley. "Save some for me Charley girl? I'm gonna head out to the work site and see what I can dig up."

"Ok. Be careful Throttle." Charley answered, waving back.

Throttle chuckled. "I will. You hold down the fort. Knowing these guys, your job'll be harder!" The tan mouse ruffled Tiffany's hair on the way out the door.

His bike rumbled to life a few minutes later, then the sound slowly faded as he drove away.

* * *

><p>Malachi curled against Erick on the cot. It felt good to be in Erick's arms again. It was one of the few places he'd ever felt safe.<p>

"So I am your cousin?"

Malachi craned his head to smile up at the snake. It was good to have him back. Even if he had lost his memory. "Yeah. You came to live with us after your mommy and daddy went away to heaven. You slept in the room next to mine."

Askook smiled. "Tell me about it. I want to know everything."

He felt the little boy's fingers curl against his scales reflexively. He flicked his tongue out, tasting the boy's scent on the air. He still had a hard time telling where scent ended and taste began. But smell, taste…whatever. The boy was afraid of something. He put his arm around Malachi protectively.

"Tell me…" he said softly.

Malachi wrapped his arms around Askook's waist. "You kept me safe…"

Askook brought his coils up onto the bed, draping them in ever widening coils around himself and the boy. "I always will." He gave Malachi a reassuring squeeze. "Who did I protect you from?"

Malachi was quiet, and after several minutes of silence, Askook decided he wasn't going to answer. Who had he been protecting Malachi from?

Guilt assailed him as he realized that whoever it was, his kidnapping had left Malachi vulnerable. His fault or not, he hadn't been there for Malachi for several months.

He hadn't been there for him when he needed him.

"Malachi…" he waited for the boy to look up at him. "Who did you need protecting from?"

Malachi turned his head to put his face against his cousin's flat belly scales. "….daddy…"

* * *

><p>DUM Dum dum...! Mwahaha yes I'm in an evil mood today. Not as evil as when I tortured the bro's and almost killed Vinnie and Buckshot, but still...evil none the less. :D<p>

It's highly satisfying and tharapeutic, you should try it sometime! LOL.

...So...Questions? Comments? Concerns? Shoot 'em all this way and I try to catch you bullets with my teeth!...Or maybe I could just wait untill they stop flying and pick them up, my teeth see enough abuse as it is...

Untill next time...


	53. Chapter 53

Here, my lovelies, is yet another chapter!

* * *

><p>ENJOY!<p>

* * *

><p>Throttle watched silently from the bushes. Limburger's workers were moving a lot of earth. So far they were just piling it up, but he had no doubt the dirt would be moved to a holding bin and sent to Plutark eventually.<p>

_**Man. When I said I'd see what I could dig up, I didn't think I meant it literally. **_Throttle shook his head at the irony of his words.

Movement caught the corner of his eye and he glanced back. It was his tail. He was still getting used to having it back. His balance was ok, but every now and then, he'd see it out of the corner of his eye and do a double take.

Charley liked to tease him about being twitchy because of that.

He returned his attention to the work site. From the looks of things, Limburger was doing exactly what he said he was doing.

For once.

Which made Throttle all the more suspicious. The day Limburger did something out of the generosity of his heart, was the day Throttle sprouted long white whiskers and turned himself into a cat.

He crept back to his bike and climbed aboard. But he didn't leave.

The bike remained silent, aside from a soft rumble of greeting when he climbed aboard.

It would be dark soon. He'd wait until nightfall, then move in closer and have good nose to nose look at what Limburger was building.

He grinned and patted the bike. "What do you think girl? Once we know what he's up to, what do you say we call in Modo, maybe Askook, and we go in there and wreck his lil' project all to hell. What do you think?"

The bike rumbled happily in response. She apparently thought very highly of this plan.

* * *

><p>Askook watched Malachi play with the Tiffany and Angela.<p>

The three children were playing with the blocks on the floor. This time they were building a bridge. They were having trouble getting the arch to stay though.

Askook settled a hand on his rattle, stopping it before it could become too loud.

His father.

He had been protecting Malachi from his father, Askook's uncle. The thought of it made his blood boil.

After that revelatoin, Askook had steered the conversation in other directions, asking questions about the house, the family pet. He asked about his Aunt, Malachi's mother. Anything and everything to keep his mind off of his father.

Malachi was deathly afraid of his father.

The children groaned as their arch fell yet again. "This is impossible." Angela stated glumly.

"Maybe we should try building something else?" Tiffany offered.

Malachi shook his head. "There has to be a way to do it. Otherwise we wouldn't have bridges for cars."

"Yeah. But they have tools. We don't." Angela answered.

"Malachi grinned. "Neither did the Romans. But they built all kinds of stuff. Mommy showed me pictures."

"Here." A mottled brown and black tail snaked down off the bed and formed an arch. "Build it up along the top of my tail. You need something to hold it up until you get the last block in. Then it'll hold itself up."

The children looked up at Buckshot in surprise. He smiled over the rim of the cot. "Go ahead. Give it a try."

They grinned and had at it, quickly stacking the blocks up on the arch of his tail. It didn't take them long. Angela dropped the last block in place, and all three looked up at him expectantly.

He carefully pulled his tail out, leaving their arch behind to stand on its own. It was a rather lopsided looking thing, and it leaned precariously towards the cot, but it stood.

The children laughed and clapped their hands happily. Tiffany quickly got up and hugged the mouse enthusiastically.

Buckshot winced but held his tongue, pasting a smile on his face before she could see it. "See? All it needed was a little support."

Askook smiled. He didn't know what would become of Malachi, or of himself. But for now they were safe, or as safe as they could be with Limburger gunning for them. And that was all that mattered.

Charlie hobbled in from the garage. "Hey Askook? Could you run upstairs and ask Modo to come down? Throttle just called."

Askook nodded. "Of course." He slithered toward the stairs.

"Oh, and Askook?"

He paused and turned. "Yes?"

Charley grinned. "Throttle wanted to know if you were up for a little revenge on Limburger."

A smile curved the serpents lips back, allowing teeth to show. "I most certainly am…"

* * *

><p>Reveiw!<p>

Until next time...


	54. Chapter 54

Hi guys, sorry for my tardy up dates. I was on a trip with my youthgroup up in Wisconsin, which is a _long_ way from Illinois! And on top of that I've got family from Nevada visiting for the next two weeks. But I figured I'd better give you guys the next update!

I know this is gonna sound random, but trust me it all makes sense later!

And the text message Gilla refers to is the one that woke him up in the middle of the night just before lizard Amaya texted to say she stole the gun.

* * *

><p>ENJOY!<p>

* * *

><p>"Ouch!"<p>

She caught herself on the wall of the building before she could do a face plant on the pavement. She muttered a few choice words about littering and moved on, pulling the hood of her coat farther forward.

She had come so far, and now she was so close. It took the woman less than fifteen minutes to reach her destination.

It wasn't much to look at. In fact, the only way this little apartment building could be any cruddier was if it was condemned. Considering the prestigious position he held, she would have thought he would live in a better house.

She let herself into the building with the key he gave her. Inside, the building was just as cruddy as the outside. The interior was dark, and dingy, the paint was fading, there was garbage on the floor.

"_And_ the elevator's broken." She muttered. "Typical."

Three flights of stairs up and two wrong doors later she finally found 17C. Again, she let herself in with the key. She was pleasantly surprised and pleased to see that the apartment did not reflect the condition of the rest of the building.

While not brightly colored by any means, the apartment had been painted a clean white to take advantage of any and all light coming in through the small windows. Dark blue curtains fluttered in the slight breeze from the windows, the color running a close match to the carpet, which was worn but clean.

The furniture was a collection of mis-matched, well used, but still serviceable pieces. All looked nothing like each other, and yet all seemed to go together in an odd sort of harmony.

The only odd thing was that there was nothing hanging from the walls and absolutely no pictures of any kind. No family. No friends. Not even a calendar. She smiled as she closed the door behind her. Yes, this was the right place.

She had been doubtful when she'd seen the building, but this….this was him.

Neat. Clean. Ordered. She smiled wider. Tidy. It had never ceased to amaze her how fastidious he could be about his living space.

She had found him.

She winced and pulled the hood of her coat forward again, hiding her face in shadow. Most people would have called her paranoid. She was in an empty apartment. No one knew she was here. No one had a clue of any sort as to her whereabouts.

But she wouldn't take the chance.

She sat down on a sort of backless couch set in front of the largest of the windows and settled in to wait for him. If she knew anything about this man, she wouldn't have long to wait.

_**He's going to be livid…**_

A click sounded from the direction of the door and she whipped around in fear. A man was standing in the doorway, and it took her a moment to recognize him. He had changed a great deal since the last time she'd seen him. He looked nothing like the boy she had known for so long.

He froze, startled at the sight of a stranger in his apartment. His hand made a grab for something on his belt. A weapon. She gasped, backpedalling into the cool glass of the window.

Something about her must have seemed familiar to him, as he stopped, the knife he'd been going for glinting coldly in the moonlight.

"Hermano…" she breathed.

* * *

><p>Gilla sighed, digging in his pocket for his keys.<p>

It had been a long night. _**A **_**very**_** long night.**_ He thought bitterly. Now that the mice were safe and had what they needed to restore the children, he had thought to take care of personal business.

Starting with a certain late night text message he had never answered.

He had known he was going to get read the riot act for that one. But when he had put in the call to Des's home phone, he was stunned to find that Des no longer lived there.

There had been no hint or warning of any kind. One night Des was there, the neighbor woman heard the angry shouting clear across the road, and the next day Des was gone.

Leaving Gary high and dry in a completely empty house with no clue where all his family members went.

Gilla snorted contemptuously at the thought. At the rate the man's family members kept mysteriously disappearing, Gilla was beginning to think they were being bumped off and dumped in a ditch. And he wouldn't put it past Gary to do it.

In which case he would have to kill the man, a task he knew he would enjoy.

He hated Gary, hated him with a passion. But he couldn't lay a _finger_ on the man. That would hurt Des. _**And hurting Des is something I absolutely refuse to do.**_

He had sent out people all throughout Chicago, asked them to put out the call to their friends and family member's outside Chicago, and had pulled in quite a few favors besides. Nothing. Not a single black hair or shred of Mexican hued skin.

It was as if Des had fallen off the face of the earth.

He fiddled with the lock of his door, grumbling in annoyance when the lock gave him trouble. It clicked open after a couple minutes and he swung the door open, intent on taking a long hot shower, literally falling into bed and sleeping for a week.

He stopped in the open door. Something wasn't right.

His fatigue dulled senses took a few seconds to register the fact that his door hadn't been locked, and that there was someone in the apartment. Instincts honed from years running the rougher streets of Chicago suddenly kicked in and his favorite blade seemed to materialize in his hand as he prepared to fight to protect his life and his home.

Instead of attacking, the figure gasped and backpedalled into the glass, getting tangled in his curtains. He frowned and stopped his advance. If the person had come here to hurt him, they wouldn't have sat out in plain sight, or reacted with such obvious fear.

More details began to register, and his eyes grew wider as he began to recognize the figure sitting on his modified couch.

The feminine figure in the form fitting clothing. The long wavy black hair lying along her shoulders. The somber glint from warm dark eyes in the shadow of her hood. The delicate, brown skinned hands. Her voice.

"Hermano*…" she murmured.

He dropped the knife with a clatter and ran to her, scooping her up with an exultant cry. She gave a startled squeak then buried her head in his shoulder and burst into tears. It had been a long time. And that, she knew, was her fault.

It was with a start that she realized he was crying to!

He buried his face in the soft warmth of her hair, breathing in the familiar scent. "Desiree! Oh Desiree I am so sorry!" he wept brokenly. He held her tight, afraid to let go lest she disappear into thin air. "I am _so _sorry, God, please forgive me…"

She blinked in surprise and pushed away from him, stepping back to get a better look at him. "Forgive you?" she asked.

Anguish crossed his face. "Please…"

She shook her head. "For what? Philippe, it was never your fault…It was mine. I couldn't bear to face you."

Gilla frowned. He closed the distance between them and put his hands on her shoulders. Something was off about her. Wrong.

She was crying.

Desiree didn't cry! He wiped his eyes and pushed her hood back, knowing full well what he would probably find there, and yet desperately praying he would not.

Desiree closed her eyes and bowed her head in shame at the horrified look on his face.

The bruises upon her face were still quite fresh, only a few days old, and so their color was still vibrant. Both her eyes had been blacked, though only the right had swollen shut, leaving her vision bleary and lopsided. Her lips had been split on the right side, and there were two small cuts decorating her cheek and temple. She'd used band aid stitches to hold them closed.

Gilla's eyes traveled down, the street fighter in him seeing the way she stood, the way she held herself, the stiff way in which she moved, and marking these things for what they were.

Battle injuries.

Days old wounds. Desiree had been in a fight. Recently.

He could see the bruises traveling down her neck, as though someone had tried to strangle her. And judging by the stiff way she held herself, her body was probably covered in similar injuries. Nothing serious on its own, small cuts and bruises. But all together, they made for a whole new world of hurt.

Her left arm was strangely stiff too.

He caught hold of it, using all the caution and gentleness one would employ with a skittish deer, and pushed her sleeve back. She had splinted her arm from the back of her hand clear up to the elbow with several rulers and a pair of shoe strings, holding her wrist stiff and secure.

He wasn't a doctor, but experience told him that the wrist was probably broken or at the least severely sprained. Emotion that he had no name for welled up in him. He felt her good hand cup his cheek and lift his face to look at her.

She wiped the tears from his cheeks as best she could with one hand, leaving the broken one to rest in his gentle hold.

"This is my fault." She whispered. "I didn't want you to know. I didn't want to admit I was wrong." She looked away. "If I'd had the guts to admit it, to _tell _you what was happening…! And now because of my _stupid _pride I've lost everything! My home, my husband, my _baby_! I've alienated my family…!"

He let go of her arm and put his hands on her shoulders once more. "Shh.."

She quieted down somewhat. He could read a wealth of pain, agony, guilt, and loneliness in her eyes. She was _so_ afraid of him. That he would be angry, disappointed. That he would push her away. But at the same time, she needed him.

Desperately.

"Desiree. I love you. And I will do everything I can to help you now. Starting with getting you to a doctor. After that, you are getting a good night's sleep. We will decide what to do from there. Ok?"

Relief was evident on her features. She slowly nodded, sniffling. "Hold me." She whispered.

He nodded and pulled her close, letting her nestle against him. Giving her a shoulder to cry on. "No problem Des."

* * *

><p>* Hermano is spanish for 'brother', for those of you who don't know. My sister is learning spanish and she's already developing her own form of spanglish.<p>

Reveiw!

Untill next time...


	55. Chapter 55

Hey guess what guys! I got a new kitten! His name is Moon and he's a cute little grayish brown tabby with white stockings, chest, and underbelly. And he snores...he's doing it now as a matter of fact! Currently he's in his favorite sleeping spot, which is right across the backs of my hands (which makes for some interesting typing) lol.

Anyway, had to share, and sorry for the wait!

* * *

><p>ENJOY!<p>

* * *

><p>Crucible growled low in his throat.<p>

The mice back on Mars had told him that Karbunkle was as devious as Corazon was cruel. They hadn't been kidding. One thing these scientists did share was incredible genius. Karbunkle's genius was showing in this poison.

It was a nasty piece of work!

The serum was designed to produce the maximum amount of pain the body could take, wearing the victim down until they were practically defenseless, unable to fight. Once the victim reached a certain point, the increased ratio of certain chemicals in his system would trigger the final stage of the serum's attack.

The poison would redouble its attack, tripling in strength and virility. It would then proceed to kill the victim in the most painful way possible, acting like a cancer throughout the whole body.

It would begin in the extremities, and slowly move inward till it reached the vitals, at which point it would slow it's growth even further to maximize the pain and dying time.

Crucible couldn't let it reach that point.

Once Vinnie's body increased its output of the trigger chemicals, he was done. That would be the end of it. Once the serum began the final attack run, there would be nothing Crucible could do but ease his passing.

The wear and tear on Vinnie's systems was exponential. The sedative was slowing the process down, but it hadn't halted the poison by any means. It was still slowly but surely killing him.

_**Vinnie is **_**dying! **_**And God help me, I cannot do anything to stop it! **_

He brought up the diagram of the serum's chemical makeup. By and large one of the most valuable bits of information he'd been able to pull from Karbunkle's notes. Unfortunately, as Karbunkle still considered it to be an experimental poison, he had never gotten around to formulating an antidote.

Leaving Crucible to battle against time and race Vinnie's waning strength to find a cure, before the Martian's rapidly weakening body raised the white flag that would end his life.

He clicked a button, bringing up a hologram of a serum molecule and studying it intently. The key to Vinnie's survival, and to that of possible future victims of this poison, rested here. All he had to do was find it.

He quietly began maneuvering the molecule, dissecting it, looking for some area of vulnerability. Some weakness.

_**All I have to do is find it…**_He bared his teeth with another low rumbling growl. _**So find it!...**_

* * *

><p>"Miss Charley? What are you doing up there?"<p>

Charley looked down from the open access panel in the roof of the Ripcord.

Malachi was standing at the bottom of her ladder looking up at her curiously. She smiled. "Hey Malachi. Just call me Charley, ok?" he nodded. "And as to what I'm doing up here." She shrugged. "Since I don't have any cars to fix at the moment, I thought I might as well come out here and work on the Ripcord."

"Can you fix it?" Malachi asked curiously.

Charley hop/climbed down the ladder and grabbed her crutch from where it was leaning against the wall. Propping herself up on the crutches, she pulled a grease rag from her back pocket and wiped her hands. "I think so. I've already talked to a couple mechanics on Mars and none of us think she's past saving. It's just gonna take a little time and elbow grease."

Malachi looked speculatively up at the access panel. "Can I help?"

Charley smiled, though she quickly hid it behind a serious face before the boy looked back at her. "Well…" The anxious look on Malachi's face was too much and the smile broke through. She gestured to her leg. "Since I'm laid up, I could use an extra set of hands. I don't see why not."

Malachi's face lit up. "You mean it?"

Charley nodded. "Absolutely." She pushed him back toward the garage. "Now if you grab yourself a pair of coveralls out of the closet and grab the black toolbox off the bench…"

Malachi grinned and bolted away. "Ok!"

Charley watched him run for a moment, then turned and went back into the ship. She patted the hull of the ship. "Don't worry Ripcord old girl. You'll be back up in the stars in no time. You'll see."

* * *

><p>Buckshot sighed.<p>

He hated recovering from a serious injury or two. He hated it for several reasons. It took forever, for one thing. It always hurt like a son of a gun for another.

_**And it always leaves me bedridden for what feels like an insane amount of time. **_He thought grumpily.

He sighed and shifted position yet again, wincing when his injuries protested through the pain killers. It wasn't even the pain that made recovering so horrible. It was the boredom. He closed his eyes, wishing he could go to back to sleep.

But no.

The painkillers were wearing off. That was what had woken him in the first place. In a little while, they would be completely gone, and he would be in agony once more. But for now, the pain was a far off echo of what it would become.

A small hand shook his arm. "Buckshot? Are you awake?"

Tiffany.

He sighed and opened his eyes, pasting a tired smile on his face. "Yes. I'm awake."

She took in the tired smile and the pain filled eyes at a glance and put her hand on the bandages. "Is it hurting again?"

His smile became genuine. This was the fourth time she'd done this.

She would come to him, bringing him something from Charley, wanting to play, or whatever. And sometimes, she would see something. The first time, she hadn't known exactly what was off, and she had asked him if he was ok. When Crucible had given him another shot of pain killer, she had understood.

And she had told Crucible and Angela. Twice since then, she had known and done something about it. Angela had done it a couple time's as well. He nodded. "Yes. It's starting to hurt again."

She turned to go and get Crucible from the kitchen table but he caught her hand. "Not yet Tif."

She cocked her head. "Why not?"

"Crucible is trying to save Vinnie's life, and he's running out of time. He doesn't have the time to come help me, but if you ask him to, he will."

He squeezed her hand. "No matter how much I hurt, I'll live. It's better to let me live with the pain, than to let Vinnie die because I could not." He winced as another needle of pain lanced into him. "Don't tell Crucible, Tiffany. I'll be all right."

She was quiet, a thoughtful look on her face. "Ok." She turned and walked away, going back upstairs.

He sighed and settled in again, pulling the blanket back up to his chin. The sooner he got back to sleep the better.

* * *

><p>Well, I don't know if this qualifies as a long chapter, but at least it's longer than the last one! :D<p>

Questions? Comments? Concerns? Leave 'em all in the drop box and I'll get to them as soon as I can!

Untill next time...


	56. Chapter 56

So..yeah, my sister's dog is essentially pinning my new kitten to the floor and attempting to rape him...any idea's how to get him to stop that? My poor baby is seriously starting to get twitchy!

Anyway, another long chapter for you guys! Just a heads up, I'm almost through writing this story. I wouldn't guess I've got more than a chapter or two left to write, and only three or four chapters left to upload!

THE END IS NEAR!

* * *

><p>ENJOY!<p>

* * *

><p>"So the big cheese is building drills inside these windmills?" Modo asked, tapping one with a bionic finger. "Looks just like any other windmill t' me."<p>

"Yeah, I know. But everything looked normal, and you know that's not how Limburger works. So I had the bike run scans of the area, just to see if I was missing something, and she said there were some sort of drills inside these things." Throttle said grinning. "So I thought we might as well trash the drills. Can't have fish face stealing the land right out from under Chicago."

Askook nodded thoughtfully. "It sounds like a plan. But what can _I_ do to help? I do not possess the firepower you do."

Throttle's grin grew wider. "_Exactly_. I thought this party needed a little more finesse. We're not going to break the _windmills_, we're going to trash the drills _inside_ the windmills. No sense letting all these windmills go to waste when Chicago can put them to good use."

Slow smiles spread across the faces of Askook and Modo. Throttle continued. "And once we've taken out every single drill, we're going to gift wrap them and leave them on Limburger's doorstep."

Modo chuckled and rubbed his hands expectantly. "Sounds like fun."

Askook nodded. "As they say, 'I am in.' Let us get started!"

* * *

><p>Crucible sighed and gently laid Vinnie's arm back down. The blood sample he had taken was still warm through the glass vial.<p>

Vinnie moaned softly in his sleep, and Crucible was quick to give him another dose of sedative. His scanner said that he was due for a fresh dose anyway.

Vinnie gasped at the sharp prick then quickly relaxed again, his jaw going a little slack as he sank back down into a deeper level of unconsciousness, and the tension the pain had caused left his body.

Crucible caressed his cheek, watching for any sign that the sedative hadn't worked. The roving of eyes in a dream beneath the lids. The flick of an ear. Anything.

Nothing.

Crucible smiled sadly and gave his arm a light squeeze. "Hang on Vinnie. Hang on…just a little bit longer…"

* * *

><p>Buckshot woke with a gasp.<p>

He must have tried to roll over in his sleep. The pain was incredible! He didn't think he'd ever felt so lousy in his life! He put his hands over his face, wishing he could keep on sleeping and knowing he couldn't.

Memories of his children came to his mind, and he smiled as some of his favorite memories played out.

Memories from back when his wife was still alive.

He saw her holding his oldest child as a newborn, a beautiful little girl.

He remembered how his father had cried at the sight of his first grandchild, and his mother was so happy and excited she could have jumped for joy!

He remembered her first birthday party, the look on her face when they told her that she'd have a new baby brother or sister soon.

The look on his face in the mirror when his wife came in and told him that the baby they were expecting was in fact a set of twins! His smile widened as he remembered that his wife had also been ready with a camera to catch that face in the mirror.

He sighed. He missed her.

He missed her terribly.

She'd been hit during a Plutarkian raid on their town as she tried to escape with his sister and children. But she was a strong woman, and had still managed to get them all out of the town safely. From there she had led them to the cave of an old hermit. He had been a friend of hers for many years and had been more than happy to put them up until Buckshot could come for them.

She died two days later in a freedom fighter's hospital bed, having already seen the rest of her family and now holding stalwartly to his hand. Not so much for her own comfort, but for his.

"Remember me with joy." She had said. "Because if you can only remember me with sadness, then I'm not really worth remembering. Am I?"

"Buckshot?"

He moved his hands. Tiffany and Angela were standing there, and they both had a book in their hands.

Despite his love of children, and his fondness for these two in particular, he really didn't know if he had the patience or stamina to read to them. They were carrying thick books, not the flimsy little books earth children normally read. These were of a thickness he would expect Charley to read.

He sighed. "Girls, I'm very tired. Maybe I could read to you later?" The little girls giggled and shook their heads. He gave them a look. "Is this because I wouldn't let you two cheat at that 'Go Fish' game on the way here from Mars?"

That only produced more giggling, and the girls shook their heads again. "No." Angela answered.

Tiffany held up her book. "We thought maybe we could read to you for a change!"

"Miss Grace always read to us at the orphanage when we were sick, and it always made us feel better. So we thought it might make you feel better to." Angela explained. "We asked Miss Charley, and she gave us some of her old books from the attic to read to you."

Buckshot smiled. He sat up, propping himself up with an extra pillow Charley left by his cot for that reason, wincing as he did. He patted the side of the cot invitingly. "Hop up."

The two girls did immediately, taking their place on either side of him and holding up their books. The title's were strange to him. One read 'Call of The Wild'. The other said 'The Last Unicorn'.

He shook his head. "I've never heard either of these stories. You're gonna have to pick."

After much deliberation, it was decided that they would flip a coin for it. Heads, 'The Call of the Wild'. Tails, 'The Last Unicorn'.

The Unicorn won. As it was 'Tiffany's book', Tiffany wanted to read it.

She curled up closer to Buckshot and opened the book. "The unicorn lived in a …_lilac_?" She looked up at Buckshot to see if she'd sounded it out right. He nodded and she read on. "Lilac wood, and she lived all…alone. She was very old, th….."

She frowned at the longer word. At length she looked across Buckshot's lap to Angela. "You read better than me. Could you read it?" She offered the book to her sister.

Angela nodded and took the book. "She was very old, though she did not know it…."

* * *

><p>"Oh mama, I wish I could see th' look on the big cheese's face when he finds those drills!" Modo chortled.<p>

The others laughed, just able to picture said Plutarkian having a meltdown and or conniption fit at the sight of the surprise they had left him. The three friends were waiting in an alley behind Chef Andy's diner.

They had talked to Charley over the radio and had offered to bring back dinner. Charley had happily accepted their offer, and they had called ahead to Chef Andy.

Now they were waiting outside for him to bring their order.

Askook shook his head. "In the time I worked under Limburger, there were so many times I thought he would go into cardiac arrest because of your pranks. Now I understand the attraction!"

Throttle patted the snake's shoulder. "Who knows, maybe if we're lucky one of these days we'll push him over the edge. In the mean time, destroying his tower is the economical thing to do. Every time he has to pay to rebuild his tower, that's less dough he can shell out to buy up Chicago, and yet another reason for his superiors to be angry with him. Limburger's probably one of their most expensive lords, and by far the least effective!"

"Yeah, I'm kinda surprised they ain't cut his funding yet!" Modo added.

Throttle nodded and gave the snake a conspiratorial grin. "Plus, reducing his tower to rubble is very therapeutic. Helps us let off steam. You'll see what I mean come tomorrow."

"And just what is going to happen tomorrow?"

The trio turned to see the owner of the voice. Chef Andy was standing in the doorway, his arms loaded with their boxes of takeout.

Modo quickly got off his bike and went to help the old man.

"It's all right Modo, I have it." Andy reassured him. "Just show me where you want it."

"On the back of Lil' Hoss is fine sir." Modo answered, picking up the cord he'd use to tie it to the back of his bike.

"You got it." The Chef settled his packages on the back of Lil' Hoss and took a good hard look at Askook. "And who might this be?"

"Andy, this is Askook. He's a fellow Plutarkian hater, Limburger in particular. Askook, this is Chef Andy, a good friend of ours." Throttle said by way of introduction.

Chef Andy smiled and extended his hand.

Askook slithered forward and shook it. "I am pleased to meet you Chef Andy." He said. "But among friends, my name is Erick. Throttle and Modo knew me first as Askook, and have yet to get used to calling me by another name."

Throttle chuckled. "I forgot." He agreed.

Andy smiled. "Well I'm pleased to meet you too Erick. I'll try to remember, but with age catching up on me I'm not makin' any promises!"

He turned to head back into his shop. "Don't go tying those down yet Modo." He called over his shoulder. "That's only half your order!"

* * *

><p>Yes I know there were a couple episodes where Limburger's funding was cut. "Stone Broke" actually inspired that comment after I found it on YouTube in English. I give the link to anyone who wants it by the way.<p>

I've never actually heard Chef Andy speak in English, nor have I read what he said in subtitles, so I'm not sure what is and is not in character for him, so if I've screwed somthing up please correct me now!

Reveiw my minions! I, your writer, command it!

LOL, until next time...


	57. Chapter 57

Hey guys, super long chapter for ya! I go back to school the week of August 20th so I'm really working hard, both to get this story done and to get ready for school. You know the whole rigmarole, signing up for classses, getting the books and the like. I'm so close to being done with this thing, but d*** it, my muse is balking on me! I swear I'm gonna kill her if she doesn't let me finish this soon! I want to know the end of it to you know!

* * *

><p>ENJOY!<p>

* * *

><p>"Desiree? How do you feel?"<p>

The Mexican woman looked over from his passenger seat and smiled. "Much better." She admitted. She made a face. "The doctor gave me a shot of something, and I think it's makin' me feel a little too good." She leaned her head back against the headrest and closed her eyes. "All I want to do tonight is sleep."

Gilla sighed. "Do you think you can hold out a little while longer?" he asked.

She glanced at him sidelong. "Maybe. Where are we going?"

He turned onto a lesser used street. The car jolted as it hit one of the many potholes this road housed. "Someplace safe for the night. Tomorrow we will go to see some friends of mine. They might be able to help us find your child."

She nodded. "You just made me an offer I can't refuse. Drive on Philippe. I will hold out." She grunted as the car hit yet another pothole. "Though this road…"

He laughed. "I know."

* * *

><p>The brilliant red racing bike rumbled softly in worry.<p>

Charley patted her reassuringly. "Don't worry girl." The bike didn't sound utterly convinced. "Come on." Charley said, hobbling toward the back door. "I need your help, and you and I both need to get our minds off Vinnie."

The bike reluctantly followed her out the back door to the Ripcord. She beeped inquiringly at Charley as she followed the mechanic up the ramp into the ship.

Charley opened a panel in the cockpit. "I need you to have a talk with the Ripcord. I don't speak Martian or computer, so the Ripcord can't tell me what's wrong. I was hoping you'd be able to act as a translator."

The bike was silent for a moment, then beeped in agreement. She rolled forward, a small panel in her body casing popping open and a cord darting out to plug into the outlet in the Ripcord.

Lights lit up on the Ripcords control panel. Beeps, whistles, revs, and rumbles were exchanged between the bike and the ships computer.

Text scrolled across the bike's screen, the characters of a language Charley didn't know. Corresponding text began rolling across the Ripcords main screen. The bike gave an angry shrill and the text suddenly morphed into English.

"That's great! How did you get her to convert to English?" Charley asked.

Red text to symbolize the bike rolled down the screen. _She does not speak English. I am rewriting what she wishes to say. She only speaks in the language of a Martian computer._

Charley nodded, scanning the black text of the Ripcord. Here was a complete readout of everything on the ship that had been damaged! This would make her job _so_ much easier!

Malachi hopped up on the pilot's chair, craning his neck to see the screen. "What's a…power coupling?"

Charley roughed his hair. "You'll see." She clapped her hands together and rubbed them in anticipation. "Ok. Let's get to work…!"

* * *

><p>Engine's roared as the two bikes pulled into the garage. "Charley? Charley ma'am?" Modo called.<p>

Askook flicked his tongue curiously. "Her scent is strongest out the back door. There is no fear in it." He frowned. "Though something is frustrating her."

Throttle chuckled. "She's probably working on something then."

Askook nodded. He slowly uncoiled himself, careful to avoid the hotter components of the bike. Due to his incredible length not only had he filled up Throttle's sidecar, he'd had to drape a part of himself over the back of the bike, wrap it once around Throttles middle and drape it over the back of the bike and sidecar again.

Throttle waited patiently for the snake to uncoil from himself and his bike. This being the third time they'd done this, they were beginning to get a system down. Once Askook was clear of the bike, Throttle dismounted.

"Askoo...gah! _Erick._ I'll help Modo haul the chow into the kitchen. Could you go get Charley? If she's working she's probably worked up an appetite to go with it."

Askook nodded. "I would be glad to." He quietly slithered out the back door. Once outside, he flicked his long forked tongue out to taste the air, searching for the direction her scent was strongest from. It appeared to be strongest from the Ripcord.

He smiled.

Of course. If what little he knew of Charley was true, she would never miss the chance to work on alien machinery. He slithered up the ramp. He could hear a lot of grumbling, banging, and a good deal quieter swearing coming from one of two open access panels, this one being in the floor.

"Ok, hit it!" She called.

Malachi's voice came ringing back from the cockpit. "Ok!"

Askook watched his young cousin stretch across the controls to hit a red button, one hand resting on the wheel guard of Vinnie's bike to steady himself.

The Ripcord whined loudly in protest before settling down to a rumbling purr, broken here and there by a knocking noise. "We did it!" Malachi yelled excitedly. He whirled around. "Charley we did it!" He blinked, surprised to find Askook there, then a big smile lit his face.

"I know, I can hear it!" Charley called from below. She stood up in the hole, her head just barely clearing the floor. She smiled up at Askook. "Oh hi! When did you guys get back?"

"Only a few moments ago. Throttle sent me out to inform you that we have brought dinner." He offered both hands to her. "May I, help you out, so to speak?"

She smiled and clasped his hands. "Please! You wouldn't believe how hard it was to get down here!"

Grasping her wrists, Askook carefully lifted her up out of the hole, a coil swinging around to slide underneath her and lift her out the rest of the way. He gently set her on her feet, supporting her with his hands while his tail retrieved her crutches from the floor nearby.

Malachi waited impatiently for Askook to finish with Charley, then moved in to ecstatically throw his arms around Askook's waist. "I was so worried! But I knew you'd come back!"

Askook hugged the boy close. "Why did you worry? Of course I would come back!" he answered. It felt like a tear in his heart to know that his absence had made Malachi fear. "Of course I would come back." He said again. He smiled. "I see you have been helping Charley fix the ship."

"Yes he has. And he's been doing a great job of it!" Charley called from the cockpit. She was reading the text on the screen, and patted the red bike affectionately. "Good job girl." She came back to Askook and Malachi. "Well, I don't know about you two, but I'm starving!"

* * *

><p>"Here're your plates girls." Modo handed a paper plate each to the two young mice. They thanked him, beaming smiles up at him.<p>

"Modo, could you take this in to Buckshot?" Charley asked.

"We'll take it to him!" Tiffany volunteered, nearly dumping her plate when she raised her hand to volunteer. "Please?" Charley laughed and carefully settled Buckshot's plate on top of Tiffany's. The two little girls then happily fled the room.

"They've really taken a liking to Buckshot haven't they?" Modo chuckled.

Charley nodded. "Yeah. As a matter of fact, they've been reading to him for the best part of a couple hours. Angela's a great reader."

Throttle peeked through the kitchen door. "Yeah. I can hear her from here." He grinned. "Daw, that's cute. Modo, you gotta see this."

Modo set his plate down on the table and came around to peek over Throttle's shoulder. The two girls had climbed up on Buckshot's cot. All three mice now had plates on their laps. Angela was reading while the other two ate, sneaking in a potato chip here and there. As soon as Tiffany finished wolfing hers down she took over reading so her sister could get a bite in edgewise.

Charley picked up the last two plates. "Throttle?"

He looked back over his shoulder. "Yeah?"

"Could you take this to Crucible? He's been slaving over that little gizmo of his, trying to find a cure for Vinnie's poison. He needs to eat something. And I'm not sure he'll listen to me…"

Throttle nodded. "Say no more. I'll take care of it." He took one of the plates from her and left the kitchen, quietly making his way over to the computer where Crucible had pretty much set up shop.

Judging from the holograms floating above his scanner, it looked to Throttle as though Crucible was testing a hypothetical antidote against the poison. Even as Throttle watched, the atoms of the poison suddenly broke apart, completely demolishing Vinnie's blood while they were at it.

Crucible groaned and put his head in his hands, rubbing his tired eyes.

Throttle gently set the plate down on the table beside him. "Dinner."

Crucible gave him a look. "Do you _want_ your friend to die?" he asked in an undertone so the girls wouldn't hear, clearly frustrated. "Let me be blunt, commander. I am racing against the clock, and every second I waste on something else is a second that could save his life."

He rubbed his eyes again. He hadn't slept since the night Askook had brought the mice back, and fatigue was definitely catching up with him.

Throttle leaned down and answered, also in an undertone. "Then let me be equally frank." He answered grimly. "Vinnie's more than a friend to me, he's a brother. And I'd give my life to save him. You and I both know you'll work and think better if you've eaten, and I happen to know you skipped breakfast and lunch today in favor of working on the antidote. You're running on empty Crucible. I don't mean to sound heartless, but you're no good to us if you pass out. If you go down Vinnie's a gonner."

Crucible wouldn't meet his eyes. Throttle sighed. "I'm not saying you have to quit working." He scooted the plate closer to the frustrated scientist. "I'm just saying you need to eat something while you're at it."

He straightened and patted the scientists shoulder. "And personally…" Crucible looked up at him curiously. Throttle grinned. "The idea of trying to force feed you makes me shudder."

Crucible gave him a wan smile. "Well, when you put it that way…" he shook his head. "_All right_, I will eat something. The idea of you or Modo trying to force feed me makes my fur stand on end as well."

* * *

><p>"The cat said, 'He is going out. He goes out every sundown to hunt for the strange white beast that escaped him. You know that perfectly well. Don't be stupid.'" Angela read.<p>

Buckshot laid his hand across the books pages, stopping her. "As much as I am enjoying this story, we need to stop." Seeing the hurt look on her young face he smiled reassuringly. "We will read more later. But unless I read that clock wrong, it is well past your bedtime."

Angela groaned. "But…"

He touched a finger to her lips. "Angela." She quieted. "_Enough_. It's time for bed. We can read more tomorrow."

"Promise?" she asked.

He smiled. "I promise. In fact I insist."

She giggled. After a moment, her giggles faded. "Buckshot?"

"Hm?"

"Could I sleep with you tonight?"

He looked pointedly down at Tiffany, who was curled up against his other side, already fast asleep. "I'm not about to wake her up. You can stay." He put his arm around her and pulled the blanket up to cover the three of them. "The more the merrier."

* * *

><p>The guys had long since gone to bed.<p>

Charley sighed as she hobbled down the stairs. She loved those handsome fur balls, but it was times like these that made her want to tie their tails in a knot! "How hard is it to put on a new roll of toilet paper? I mean really!" she grumped quietly to herself.

The mechanic had gotten up to answer natures call and had discovered that the last of the toilet paper in the upstairs bathroom had been used, and replacements had not been made. So here she was, navigating the dark stairs on crutches in the middle of the night to get to the downstairs bathroom.

When she came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, her eyes landed on the light coming from under the door of the kitchen. Ready to scold one of the boys for raiding the pantry again, she hobbled across the floor and swung open the door.

Crucible sat at the table, his scanner projecting the molecule holograms about a foot above the table. The poor mouse looked well beyond beat as he tried yet another hypothetical and ultimately fruitless antidote.

Charley gently put her hand on his shoulder, making the poor mouse jump like a startled hare. He whipped around, teeth bared reflexively in defense against the unknown, hackles raised.

At the sight of Charley he immediately closed his mouth and lowered his hackles, exceptionally shamefaced.

"My apologies Miss Charley. I did not hear you enter and you startled me." He sat back down at the table, and restarted the hologram. Charley patted his shoulder and hobbled around the table.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asked, knowing full well that it wasn't that he _couldn't_ sleep, but that he wouldn't sleep. He wouldn't _let_ himself sleep.

Crucible shook his head. "I could sleep for a week." He answered, rubbing his eyes with a closed fist. It reminded Charley of a sleepy toddler. "And that is the problem. Now that my belly is full, I can no longer use hunger pains to keep myself awake. It is getting more and more difficult to stay alert."

Charley nodded. She calmly poured a pot full of water into the back of the coffee maker. Seeing her actions Crucible shook his head. "Please Miss Charley, no coffee."

He had seen the effects of coffee when Vinnie had snitched some of Charley's on Crucibles first day on earth. The normally hyper white mouse had been off the walls, and quite frightening. "Much as I need to stay awake, I do not need that much concentrated caffeine!" Out of curiosity, he'd done quite a thorough examination of this strange beverage, and identified caffien as the culprit responsible for Vinnie's temporary insanity.

"Crucible, just call me Charley." Charley laughed, knowing exactly what he was thinking. The mouse had tried a small sip of coffee, and he had liked the taste. But after Vinnie had swigged Charley's extra large mug of coffee and gone hyper spastic, the green pelted Martian hadn't touched the stuff.

"No coffee." She agreed. "I'm just using the coffee maker to heat the water up for a different drink." She explained.

Crucible started another cure hologram. "You humans certainly like your hot drinks." He commented, though his eyes never left the hologram.

Charley nodded, pulling a box of tea out of one of the cupboards. "Yeah, I guess we do. I've lost track of how many times a hot drink has felt like a life saving luxury though." She retrieved a pair of mugs from a different cupboard. "You'll like this one. It's called green tea."

He started another hologram. "What is in it?" he asked curiously. He made a face when the cure failed yet again.

"It's mostly ground up plants. You put it in hot water and let it steep, so the water takes on the taste." She laughed. "Technically, tea has more caffeine in it than coffee does but by the time you drink it, it's been so diluted by the water that coffee has more! It's a very soothing drink, calms your nerves."

The last of the water dripped into the coffee pot, and it was the work of a few moments for the lovely mechanic to get the water poured into the cups and insert the tea bags. Balancing herself on one crutch, she carefully moved first one, then the other cup to the table. She settled herself into a chair and scooted the cup across the table to Crucible.

He finished his hologram and regarded the cup on the table. It wasn't that he distrusted Charley. But he most certainly didn't trust the caffeine she said was in it. He picked up the cup, watching her carefully to see how she handled it.

Charley caught hold of the string attached to the tea bag and shook it, causing the tea to disperse more rapidly in the water. After a few minutes she stopped jiggling it and sipped her tea.

Crucible, who had been carefully mimicking her now took his cue from her and sipped his own drink. "It is somewhat bitter." He commented dryly.

Charley stood, supporting herself on the chair as she reached for a bottle of honey on the counter. "It is an acquired taste." She agreed. "As a little girl I absolutely hated it. But since then I've gotten to like it."

She pushed the cheerful bear shaped honey bottle across the table to him. "I used to put honey in it to sweeten it. But with all the late nights I pulled, I put less and less honey in it till I was drinking it straight."

Crucible flipped the cap up and squirted a small amount into his tea. He took a sip to taste, then added a bit more.

Charley yawned. She finished her tea and stood. "I'm going back to bed. You saw how I made the tea?" He nodded. "Feel free to help yourself to more tea if you want it. And don't worry about the cups, I'll get them in the morning."

As she hobbled past, he caught her arm. "Thank you Charlene."

She smiled. "You're welcome Crucible. Technically, it's me who should be thanking you. You're the one doing all the work to save Vinnie."

He took another sip of his tea and ran yet another variant of the cure. "I only hope I am in time…"

* * *

><p>The creak of floorboards woke Buckshot in the early hours of the morning. He opened his eyes, squinting in the faint light.<p>

_**Is that…?**_

He raised his head, careful not to shift his weight, lest he wake the girls.

Crucible's green fur was washed a pale blue green by the moonlight coming through the windows. He was crouched by Vinnie's cot, leaning over the white mouse. Vinnie's white fur practically shone against the darkness.

Crucible appeared to be taking another sample from Vinnie's arm.

"How is he?" Buckshot called softly.

The flicking of Crucible's ears back toward Buckshot was the only indication that he had heard the injured pilot. He finished whatever it was he was doing first, then stood.

His lavender eyes gleamed softly as he turned them on Buckshot. "He is holding out." He answered in a whisper.

Buckshot sighed and put his head back down. "Aren't we all?"

* * *

><p>I'll try to get another "fair t' middlin' sized" chapter up tomorrow. I should have enough written to give you that much.<p>

REVEIW! Seriously folks I'm dying for some kind of feedback, constructive or otherwise! lol.

Untill next time...


	58. Chapter 58

Like I promised, a "fair to middlin' sized" chapter. For those who have been expressing concern for Vinnie's safety, rest assured his fate will be decided in the next chapter. Permanently...

* * *

><p>ENJOY!<p>

* * *

><p>Charley was up early the next morning, intent on having breakfast well underway by the time the others began stirring.<p>

As she peeked around the kitchen door, a sad smile crossed her face. Crucible was pouring himself yet another cup of tea. Judging from the paper tea bag wrappers on the counter, he'd made very excellent use of the tea throughout the night.

Charley hobbled into the room, retrieving her mug from the previous night off the table. From there she moved to the counter and pulled another box of tea out of the cupboard and dropped it on the counter.

It was another box of green tea, but this one had dragon fruit in it.

She pulled a couple of tea bags out of the box, plunking one in her own cup and passing the other to Crucible. "Here, try this one. It's got a fruit called Dragon fruit in it, gives it a slightly different taste." She grinned. "Besides, you've almost drank all the normal tea."

He blushed, his ears flicking back in embarrassment. "Sorry." He apologized.

She laughed, patting him on the shoulder. "Don't be. I told you to make use of it and you did. Now pass me the pot."

He smiled and passed her the coffee pot, using his tail to joggle the tea bag about in his own cup. The semi sweet aroma wafting up from the mug had already confirmed that this tea was a little different. But the smell was pleasant, and Charley hadn't steered him wrong yet. When he judged the tea to be strong enough, he took a careful sip.

Charley grinned. "You like it? Personally I prefer the green tea with fruit in it, but straight green tea is better for a long night."

Crucible nodded. "I think I would have to agree with you, the fruit certainly improves the taste." He sighed and shambled back to the table.

Charley's smile faded. "Still no luck?"

He raked his fingers through his long violet hair, shoving it back out of his face. His scanner beeped and a very small, tired smile crossed his lips. "Some." He answered. "I know what needs to be done now."

Charley's face lit up. "Really? That's great!"

Crucible nodded. "Yes. The trick is doing it right. I only get one shot at this…"

* * *

><p>It was nearing noon when a knock sounded on the door. Charley quickly dropped what she was doing in the kitchen and hurriedly hobbled to the door.<p>

The mice had scattered, Tiffany and Angela diving under Buckshot's bed, while Buckshot himself pulled the blankets up over his head, unable to do much else.

Modo quickly tucked Vinnie's arms under the blanket and pulled it up over the white mouse's head before scurrying up the stairs after Throttle. Malachi was out in the garage with Askook and the bikes, and Crucible was still in the kitchen.

Sure that everyone was out of sight, or as out of sight as they were going to get, Charley opened the door. "Gilla! It's good to see you again! But who's your friend?"

The mice, having heard Charley call the name of their friend had moved to come out and greet him, but at the mention of Gilla's companion they backed up into their hiding places once more. Which had been Charley's intention, so the mice wouldn't simply hear Gilla's voice and come out of hiding.

Gilla entered the house, a petite Mexican woman holding tight to his arm. She had obviously been in a fight recently, and was clearly in pain. Her arm was in a cast and currently resting in a sling.

Charley motioned to a nearby chair. "Have a seat. You look like you got run over by a Mack truck!"

The woman laughed and nodded. "I'll bet I do!" she agreed. "But you should've seen the other guy. I got my licks in!"

Gilla raised his eyebrows. "You did not tell me that!"

She patted his shoulder. "I've never lived on the streets, and up until recently I'd never been in a fight for my life." She grinned. "But I didn't forget _everything_ you taught me. Only most of it. I like to think I gave a pretty good account of myself."

Gilla smiled. "Charley, this is my sister Desiree." At Charley's doubtful look from the Spanish woman to the clearly black man and back, he hurriedly clarified. "She is my foster sister." He explained. "Her family took me in as a boy, and were more a family to me than my own parents ever were. I have not seen her in many years. Desiree, this is Miss Charlene Davidson."

Desiree smiled and offered her hand. "Pleased to meet you Charlene."

Charley shook her hand, carefully settled herself in one of the other chairs, and motioned for them to take the couch. "Please, call me Charley. Come on in and have a seat. What brings you two to my doorstep?"

Gilla closed the door, and made sure Desiree was comfortably seated on the couch. He straightened and looked curiously around the room.

"Where are the others? I had hoped to speak with them…" his eyes lit on the two blanket covered forms and grew incredibly wide. Charley was surprised his colored contacts didn't pop out. "Please, tell me they are not out digging graves!"

Charley shook her head. "No, they're around. We didn't know who was at the door, so they scattered and hid. They…"

"MOMMY!"

* * *

><p>"MOMMY!"<p>

At the sound of that voice Desiree scrambled to her feet, looking around wildly for the source. Malachi was standing in the doorway to the garage, his face beaming. He ran to her, and Desiree dropped to her knees, her good arm reaching out to hold him.

He raced into her arms and she held him close. Both were crying for joy and clinging to each other as if they would never let go.

Gilla and Charley remained where they were, frozen with shock, while the mice looked on from their hiding places.

"Malachi, my baby, are you all right? I was so worried about you!" Desiree wept.

"I'm ok Mommy! I'm ok!" Malachi answered, burying his face in his mothers shoulder.

When they had finally calmed down, he pulled his head back and finally took a good long look at his mother. His eyebrows came together when he saw the cuts and bruises. "Mommy…?"

She smiled sadly. "I know baby. I know." Remembering Gilla standing behind her, she turned and directed Malachi's attention to him. "Mal, I'd like you to meet your uncle, Philippe. You probably wouldn't remember him, you were very little the last time you saw him. Philippe, come meet my son, Malachi."

Gilla cautiously stepped forward, worried that his strange appearance would frighten the boy. He'd seen Malachi twice before.

Once in the hospital the day after his birth.

And once after Askook had brought Malachi and the mice back. Malachi had still been sedated at the time.

Gilla had thought the boy looked vaguely familiar, but hadn't been able to put a name to the face. Looking at this boy now, awake and vibrant with life, he could not understand how he had not recognized him before. How he had not recognized his beloved sister in this little boy.

But he did now.

Malachi had a paler version of his mother's rich light brown skin, and he definitely had her warm brown eyes. Those same brown eyes were now regarding him with an intelligence that belied his years. If he remembered right, the raven haired boy couldn't have been older than eight.

Malachi scrutinized his uncle curiously, the look on his face suggesting he was trying to solve some sort of puzzle. "I remember Mommy, but…" he shook his head. "He looked a lot different in the pictures you showed me."

That prompted some laughter. Desiree smiled, nodding. "Si. I was surprised by his new look as well." She agreed.

"Hm.. If you like unusual looks, wait until you meet the friends we came to see." Gilla said smiling.

Desiree raised her eyebrow's in surprise. "Meet them? I thought we came here to see Charley! Who else were you coming here to see?"

Gilla placed a hand on her shoulder. "They are laying low here. You must promise that you will tell no one of them." Seeing her worried look he rushed to reassure her. "They are not wanted by the law, nor have they done anything wrong. It is simply that they are different, and people would not understand." Desiree nodded her assent and Gilla raised his voice. "You can come out now."

Buckshot cautiously pulled the blanket back off his head, ears twitching forward curiously as he got his first look at Gilla's foster sister. She starred at him, stunned, and visibly jumped when Angela and Tiffany poked their heads out from under the cot.

"Don't be afraid Mommy, these are my friends." Malachi hugged his mother's neck reassuringly.

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'm not afraid niño, just startled, and that will pass." She motioned to Buckshot and the girls, unaware that Modo and Throttle had come down the stairs behind her. "Come, introduce me to your friends."

Malachi nodded. He happily introduced them all, pointing at the various mice. "That's Angela and Tiffany. They're sisters. And he's Buckshot. He piloted the ship that brought them here."

Desiree stretched out a hand to shake Buckshot's. He managed to roll onto his side with a good deal of difficulty and some help from the girls to shake her hand. "Pleased to meet you ma'am." He said politely. "Please forgive me for not getting up to greet you. I'm afraid I'm not as mobile as usual."

"Understandable." Desiree answered. She lifted her injured arm. "I'm not exactly up to speed either." She smiled at the two girls. "Your daughters are beautiful by the way."

The girls giggled and Buckshot shook his head. "They're not mine." He answered, smiling and ruffling Tiffany's hair. "Mine are back on mars. But you're right, they are beautiful, and they've been a tremendous comfort to me while I've been recovering!"

Still giggling, Tiffany explained. "Buckshot's not our daddy. We're orphans from Lost Souls Orphanage and we got turned into mice by mistake."

Malachi tugged on Desiree's sleeve. Pointing over her shoulder he drew her attention to Throttle and Modo. Her eyes widened as she realized there were more behind her. Throttle was pulling the blanket back off Vinnie's head. "The big guy's Modo, and that's Throttle. The white one's name is Vinnie." A sad note entered his voice. "He's dying."

That got Desiree's attention. "_Dying?_" she stood. "Is there anything that we can do?"

"We appreciate that ma'am." Throttle answered softly. Vinnie was beginning to sweat. It worried him greatly. He gently wiped it off Vinnie's forehead and stood. "But there's nothing you can do. Vinnie's been poisoned. We're working on an antidote." He shook Desiree's hand. "It's great to meet you ma'am."

Modo shook her hand after Throttle. "Likewise ma'am."

The kitchen door opened and Crucible entered the room. The tired mouse looked terrible.

His fur was dull and his entire body seemed to sag. His ears and antenna's drooped and his tail was dragging the floor, as lifeless as a piece of rope. He appeared surprised to see they had guests.

He sighed and shook his head. "I did not realize we had guests." He nodded politely to Desiree. "Pleased to meet you ma'am. Now if you will excuse me." He shambled tiredly to Vinnie's cot and sat on the edge. Fishing the white mouse's arm out from under the covers, he pressed his scanner to it.

Charley put her hand on Desiree's shoulder, as the Mexican woman had taken a step towards them, whether to greet him or offer her help Charley wasn't sure. "Let him alone. He's been working for days straight to find a cure. We're racing the clock, and time's running out."

A leathery rustle and faint rattle came from the garage door, drawing their attention.

Askook entered the room, looking at a printout. "Charley, the Ripcord printed this out. She says…" He looked up, trailing off as his eyes and sense of smell informed him of Desiree's presence.

Malachi darted forward. "Erick! Mommy's here! She found us!" He grabbed his cousins hands excitedly and tried to drag him forward. "Come on Erick!" He paused, frowning when Askook resisted his pull. "Erick? What's wrong? Didn't you miss her? You said you did…"

Askook nodded. "I did." He agreed. He looked down at Malachi. "I do. But…I am a little different than I was when she saw me last…"

Desiree's eyes kept getting bigger and bigger as she came closer.

It had taken a moment to get over her start and register the fact that Malachi was calling the snake Erick. And now, studying his features, looking past the scales…she was beginning to pick out the familiar features of her nephew in this serpents face and she wasn't exactly sure how to process it.

"Erick? Erick, is that you?" She reached up to touch his face and her jaw dropped. "Madre de dios! What happened to you?"

He gave her a nervous smile. "Ola Aunt Des." He said softly, using the Spanish word for hello. He sighed and looked down at himself. "It is me…I have undergone some rather…radical changes, you might say…"

Des didn't give him a chance to say more.

She threw her good arm up around his neck as far as she could and hugged him tight. Some of the tension seemed to leave him and he hugged her back, careful of her injuries. After a few moments Des stepped back. She looked him up and down, and there was a fire in her eyes when she spoke.

"Who did this to you niño?" She asked grimly.

He smiled in answer, his eyes bright with delight. Looking past her, he called to the mice. "Throttle? Modo? Is it time yet for Limburger to discover that surprise we left him?"

The mice grinned, glancing at the clock. "Come t' think of it ya. It's about time." Modo answered. "Better get the TV set up so's we can see, Throttle."

Throttle's jet black bike was brought in. At Throttle's instruction she carefully maneuvered her way to Charley's television. A panel in her body frame clicked open and a cord snaked out to plug into one of the little outlets in the bottom of her television.

The screen clicked on, and several channels flashed by as the bike looked for one that wasn't currently occupied by a station. She found one and immediately showed them the images being transmitted to her from the cameras the guys had set up the day before.

The boys had set up several cameras, showing various sides of the building from the sidewalk and from the nearby rooftops. The bike was switching the camera views, showing them anything she thought might be of interest.

Charley squinted at the screen. "What are those black contraptions set into the walls?"

"Oh nothing…" Throttle grinned. "Just the drills old fish face installed in those windmills!" He looked up at Charley's clock. "They were programmed to start up work at noon on the dot, so keep watching. They should start up any minute now!"

* * *

><p>Completely unnoticed by mouse, human, or snake, Crucible continued to care for Vinnie. The scanner beeped quietly for his attention.<p>

He laid aside the syringe and checked the latest readouts.

He paled beneath his fur. "No.." he murmured, his eyes growing wide as saucers. "Oh gods, no! Not now! Not yet…!"

* * *

><p>"..and…NOW!" Throttle yelled.<p>

On screen, the drills began to whine, spinning their way down into the stone. Loud groans and snaps resounded as the stone buckled and cracked. Small cracks wreathed out around the drills at first, though larger ones soon fanned out to run up and down the stone.

Laughter resounded as the view shifted to show several of Limburger's goons fleeing the tower, practically running each other over in their panic.

But only the goons and a select few workers came running out. The rest of the workers were already well clear. Those who were uninvolved in Limburger's nefarious plans were all in on what was called a phone tree.

Charley made a call, and those she talked to called others, and they in turn called others until everyone had been informed. So on pre-planned incidents like this, everyone left work early to avoid the tower's collapse.

On days when destroying the tower was a spur of the moment thing, all three bikes could and did send a signal to several small alarm bells the mice had secretly installed in the tower. When those bells went off, the workers knew to get the heck out!

Loud clangs and squeals went up as the drills hit and chewed into the support beams that held the tower upright. The shoddy construction immediately became apparent.

The tower was crumbling within minutes.

The Last Chance rang with whoops and cheers as the Plutarkian's tower crumbled to the ground. As the dust settled, the cameras could just pick up Limburger's voice loudly bemoaning his decimated tower, which only prompted more laughter from his audience.

Askook put a hand on his aunts arm. "Rest easy Aunt Des." He laughed. "As of this moment, the people who did this to me are now looking into the housing market!"

Modo wiped tears of laughter from his eye. "Ya know the one thing that'd make this perfect?" at the quizzical looks of the others, he explained.

"I wish Vinnie could've seen that!"

* * *

><p>Reveiw please!<p>

Until next time...


	59. Chapter 59

Everyone's been asking about Vinnie. So hear it is! Vinnie's fate, set down in black and white!

* * *

><p>ENJOY!<p>

* * *

><p>"I wish Vinnie could've seen that!" Modo stated wistfully.<p>

A quiet voice spoke up from behind them. "Wish, granted."

The mice whirled in shock. Vinnie, with Crucible's help, had sat up to watch the show. Crucible was now helping the weak limbed mouse to lie back down.

The white mouse looked worse than Crucible if that was possible. Everything about him was weak, listless. His fur was dull, lank, and seemingly glued to his body by sweat. He gazed up at them from beneath drooping lids, his red eyes lacking their usual life and energy. But as his friends hurriedly gathered around, they were overjoyed to see his trademark smile.

"Hey bros. What'd I miss?"

"Crucible, you did it! Great job!" Throttle clapped the green pelted mouse on the back.

"Yeah, way to go!" Modo agreed.

Charley shoved a stool into place by Vinnie's cot and carefully settled herself. Vinnie smiled at her, though that smile faded somewhat when he realized she was on crutches, and he reached a hand out for her. "Hey sweetheart. You ok?"

She took his hand in both of hers and nodded. "Yeah." She caressed his cheek. "How 'bout you? How're you feeling?"

He made a face. It was comical, making the others laugh. "Terrible. I feel like…like I'm burned out."

Crucible sighed and put his scanner away, the stress, anxiety, and pressure of the past few days etched into his face and body. "You have no idea how close you came to doing so." He looked to Charley. "He will need to eat and drink in small amounts, and under no circumstances is he to get out of bed. And much as he will fuss and complain, do not feed him junk foods. His body is weak and dehydrated, and needs to rebuild itself."

Charley nodded. "Ok." Fixing Vinnie with the hairy eyeball, she added "And don't worry. I'll see that he minds."

The others snickered.

The Martians were hardier, their bodies stronger and more immune to illness. But there had been incidents where they had been ill or injured. And experience had shown them that when it came to caring for her furry friends and making them well again, Charley was scarier and more determined than the earth animal known as a Bull Dog.

She smiled and relented. "I'm glad you're ok." She clapped her hands together. "So. Who's hungry?"

* * *

><p>"For god's sake Crucible, sit down before you fall down."<p>

Crucible looked up at Throttle, startled. Lost in his own thoughts, he hadn't realized that he was swaying on his feet. He sighed and dropped into a chair, nearly capsizing his plate.

"Whoa, careful!" Throttle exclaimed, catching the mouse's plate.

"Thank you." Crucible took his plate back and picked up his fork. He sat staring at his plate for several minutes, idly poking at the food with his fork.

Throttle chuckled. "I know it doesn't look like anything we're used to, but Charley's vegetable lasagna is actually pretty good. You'll like it."

Crucible gave Throttle a surprised look. "What?" he looked down at his plate. "Oh." He sighed. "I am sorry sir. I do not mean to imply that Charley's cooking is lacking. In fact it smells quite wonderful. It is just that…" He trailed off.

Throttle cocked his head in silent question.

The mouse met Throttle's eyes. "Commander, I very nearly _failed_. I administered the antidote scant _seconds_ before the poison could finally kill him off!" He bowed his head. "I am apparently not as smart as I thought I was. I very nearly cost him his _life_…"

Throttle heaved a sigh. "Crucible…" He scratched the back of his head. "When General Carbine first told me that she wanted to send an eighteen year old to try and change us back, I was a bit skeptical. And I told her so. Especially when she told me that most of your lab training had been in the role of the test subject! But she insisted that I give you a chance." He paused. "She said that you would surprise me." He chuckled. "She was right."

Crucible gave him a wan smile. "The look on your face the first time you saw me was quite memorable."

"I'll bet it was!" Throttle agreed. He hooked a stool out from under the coffee table with his foot and settled down in front of Crucible. "But physical appearances aside, you did surprise me. You're very mature for your age, and you handled yourself well when Limburger caught us."

He smiled and gripped the mouse's arm. "Despite everything, you always came through for us. Carbine was right to believe in you. You've proven yourself a Freedom Fighter. Your family would be proud of you."

Crucible smiled. "Thank you…"

"You're welcome." Throttle stood. "Now I want you to finish your meal and get some sleep, and that's an order. Use the guest bedroom."

"But Tiffany and Angela are using that room."

Throttle nodded. "I've already talked to Charlie. Her bed's large enough to hold all three of them comfortably. Go to bed, and sleep as long as you please. We'll call you if we need you."

Crucible gave him a half hearted salute and a genuine smile. "In that case, I will be more than happy to."

* * *

><p>"Oh come on Vinnie, I know you guys prefer hot dogs and root beer, but you've never turned down my cooking before." Charley growled at the recalcitrant mouse.<p>

"I know babe, but…" His eyes shot wide. He gave a feral growl and pulled Charley forward and to one side, his teeth bared and ears flattened protectively. "I don't know how you got past the bikes fang face, but you come one step closer and I'll kick the spit out of you! _Back off_!"

Askook immediately slithered back several feet, surprised by his aggressiveness. Charley gripped Vinnie's arm. "Vinnie, no! It's not what you think."

"Huh?"

Charley sat up from the leaning position Vinnie had pulled her into. "We found out later Crucible'd had a talk with Askook and he'd agreed to help Crucible set us free. He carried you, Buckshot, and a cousin of his that Limburger was holding out of the tower before it collapsed and brought the three of you here. He's not an enemy."

Askook shifted uncomfortably, embarrassed. "I am sorry if I startled you. I had forgotten that you were sedated, and would not be aware of my friendship." He cautiously came forward again, unsure what Vinnie thought of him, and offered his hand. "My name is Erick."

Vinnie stared at Askook, trying to decide if he believed this wild tale. He trusted Charley, but at the same time he had seen this snake apparently murder Buckshot! _**But Charley said he brought back Buckshot to, so what I saw must've been some kind of trick…**_ Looking up at Askook, Vinnie focused on the snakes eyes.

It was those flat, icy gold eyes that had frightened him the most in the lab. The snake's presence still set off warning bells in the white mouse's head. But there was something in the serpents face that had not been in evidence before, some softness or kindness that had been absent.

_**If Charley knows and trusts him, that means Throttle and Modo know him as well, and they wouldn't let anyone dangerous near Charley. **_

So he shook hands with the predator.

* * *

><p>"What was that readout that Erick was bringing in?" Throttle asked curiously.<p>

Modo picked the paper up off the computer table where it had been abandoned in the excitement and now remained, unnoticed. He ran his eye over it curiously and smiled. "It's from the Rip Cord's computer. Looks like she's been runnin' checks of her systems an tellin' Charley ma'am exactly what's wrong with her. Here, have a look."

Throttle scanned the page and grinned. "Look at these here, these are the repairs Charley's already made." He frowned. "Why'd she…" he fell silent, studying what the paper was telling him with renewed interest. He suddenly laughed. "Oh ho! I see what she's up to!" He clapped Modo on the shoulder. "Come on big guy, let's go have a talk with Charley girl. She and Malachi must've been busy!"

* * *

><p>"So…what's going to happen now?"<p>

Charley poured herself a cup of coffee and offered the pot to the other adults sitting at the table. It was in the early morning hours of the next day. Charley had gotten up to make breakfast and had found Desiree already in the kitchen making coffee. Gilla, Throttle, Modo, and Askook had trailed in shortly afterwards.

Desiree smiled. "Well, Malachi will stay with me of course. I don't know where we will go or how, but Erick, you're welcome to come with us as well."

Askook nodded. Now that they were together again, he would stay with them and protect them for as long as they would have him. "I would be delighted."

Gilla settled a hand on Desiree's shoulder. "The three of you may come and stay with me. I will hear of nothing else. Especially not of your returning to Gary. That man will never come within fifty feet of you while it is within my power to protect you."

Des smiled up at him. "Thank you." She looked up at the mice. "What about the girls? What will become of Angela and Tiffany?"

Throttle spoke up. "Once Crucible's had a good long sleep, he'll reconfigure the ray gun that did this. We haven't used it on the girls before now because the change back hurts worse than anything I've ever felt. We didn't want the girls to go through that if they didn't have to. Crucible's relatively sure he can minimize the pain it causes."

Desiree nodded. "Ok. But what happens after? What will become of the girls once they're human again?"

The tan mouse sighed. "I hate to say it, but I don't know. We'll take them back to Miss Grace at the orphanage but…much as I'd love to guarantee that they'd get adopted right away, I can't. There's nothing we can do to influence that."

"You have to understand, they can't stay here." Charley explained. "It's too dangerous. I swear, not a month goes by without someone dangerous coming here or something dicey happening. Limburger's constantly trying to destroy this place. It's better that they go back to the orphanage. Grace will take care of them, and she'd never let them go to a family that wouldn't treat them right."

* * *

><p>REVEIW!<p>

Until next time...


	60. Chapter 60

OMG! Last chapter of To Be A Mouse! I might do a short Epilogue if you guys want it, but other than that this's it! This is the end of this story! It's been great guys, and though there were plenty of times I wanted to strangle/imolate my muse, you guys have been downright AWSOME! I couldn't have done this without your support and criticism. Thank you all!

..(sniffles and wipes tear from her eye.)...You guys go read, I'll be over in a corner blowing my nose...plotting the next epic saga...

* * *

><p>ENJOY!<p>

* * *

><p>A low groan woke Buckshot.<p>

He opened his eyes and looked around curiously. Vinnie seemed to be having some sort of a dream. That was what had woken him.

The mottled black and brown mouse chuckled and shook his head, quietly returning his attention to the girls. Tiffany had fallen asleep against his side again last night and he hadn't wanted to wake her, so he'd allowed the two of them to sleep with him again.

_**And besides.**_ He'd reasoned. _**Crucible's using their bed.**_

Tiffany had squirmed in as tightly against him as she could, and her nose was buried deep in his fur. He winced. One of her hands was clinging tightly to his bandages.

Trying not to wake her, he carefully pried her hand open and slid his finger in, pushing the bandage out and giving her something else to grip.

She nuzzled closer in her sleep. "I love you Daddy…" she sighed contentedly, never once waking. Buckshot jumped and irritably forced himself to freeze when his sudden movements almost woke them.

Just like his wife had shown him to with his own children, he gently touched two fingertips to Tiffany's antennas.

He'd never been able to understand why his wife did that at night when she checked on their children. One night he'd finally asked and had been stunned to learn that touching the antennas of a sleeping child allowed the parent to see their dreams!

And if the dreams were bad, the parent could nudge them in a better direction.

His eyes widened as he peeked at Tiffany's dreams. And they only got bigger when he turned and took a peek at Angela's after a few moments.

_**Oh Buckshot, you are in such deep trouble.**_

He removed his fingers and lay back against the pillows. "Buckshot, how'd you get yourself into this mess…?"

* * *

><p>Crucible opened sleep bleared eyes. A sudden thought struck him and he bolted upright in bed, eyes wide in absolute terror. "Vinnie!"<p>

He looked around wildly, wondering where he was and how he'd come to be here. Memory slowly returned and he flopped back down on the bed, wanting to go back to sleep but feeling to guilty for having slept so long already.

He sighed and sat up again, flipping back the covers and swinging his legs out of bed. The green fur on his legs caught his eye and he shook his head.

He'd spent the majority of his life with very pale gold fur. Seeing that brilliant lime green fur still struck him as inherently wrong. Even after four years. He didn't think he'd ever get used to it.

He frowned. Green fur? He looked down again. He was wearing nothing but a long pair of loose fitting shorts.

_**I do not remember changing into these before going to bed last night…Hell's teeth, I do not even remember going to bed last night! Much less changing into sleep wear.**_

His cargo pants and black t-shirt were neatly folded and laid over the back of a nearby chair, and they smelled clean. He was quick to pull them on.

Curious, he quietly made his way downstairs, making a pit stop at the upstairs bathroom along the way. He found the rest of the mice in the living room, enjoying a ballgame on the TV.

He smiled.

If they were relaxed enough to enjoy a ball game, then there was certainly nothing overly pressing to worry about. Charley hobbled in from the kitchen on one crutch, balancing a tray precariously in her free hand. Modo immediately got up from his seat and went to help her. Throttle happened to glance back and smiled.

"Hey Crucible! Glad to see you up and around again!" he called, waiving.

Crucible blushed. "I am sorry I slept so long." he apologized as Throttle got up from his seat beside Vinnie. They had apparently carried him over so he could better enjoy the game. "How long have I been asleep?"

Throttle chuckled. "About two and a half days." He clapped the mouse on the shoulder when he began to try spluttering out another apology. "Hey, don't sweat it. I told you to get as much sleep as you wanted. Your body needed it, and you look the better for it."

"I do feel a lot better." Crucible admitted. "But I do not remember going to bed…"

"I'll bet you don't!" Throttle laughed. "You fell asleep in your plate. Modo and I carried you upstairs, cleaned you up, and put you to bed. You haven't even _twitched_ since then."

"Dinner!" Charley called from across the room. "Get it while it's hot!"

Throttle motioned for the green pelted Martian to follow him. "Come on, you gotta be hungry. We'll talk more later. For now, let's just eat and enjoy the game."

Crucible smiled. "You will get no argument from me." He followed after the tan furred leader. "But you will have to explain the rules of the game to me…"

* * *

><p>"So how soon do you think you'll be able to fix that machine and get the girls back to normal?"<p>

Crucible looked up at Des in surprise.

They were nearing the end of the game and he had long since finished his meal, but the relatively small Mexican woman was the last person he would have expected to be asking that question. What with his all to obvious affection for the girls, Crucible would have expected Buckshot to be the one asking.

And if he were being honest with himself, he had to admit that he himself had forgotten about fixing the machine and turning the girls back to normal.

He focused on her question. "Hm…It should not take me long. A day or two at most to make the adjustments, and one more to run some scans and make sure that it will work."

Buckshot closed his eyes. Two to three days…It was now or never. "Uh…Throttle? I have been meaning to talk to you about that."

They turned to him in surprise.

Throttle perked up his ears curiously. Seeing the nervousness in Buckshot's eyes, Throttle picked up the remote and looked up to the snake standing behind the couch. Muting the game, he asked, "Erick, could you take the kids outside for a few minutes?" The snake nodded. "Thanks. We'll try not to take too long."

He waited until the door closed behind Askook and the children, then cocked an eyebrow at Buckshot. "Well?"

Buckshot took a deep breath to calm himself, trying to work up the courage. "I…I don't want Crucible to change them back to humans." Dead silence immediately followed his words, the eyes of his listeners widening.

He kept his head down, eyes locked on the floor, refusing to meet their shocked stares. "If they'll have me, I'd like to adopt them."

Throttle heaved a sigh and shook his head. "Buckshot, you've already got three little ones to look after back on Mars."

Buckshot flinched, laying his ears back as if Throttle's words had been physical blows. "I know." He answered. He raised his head, his gaze steady and determined. "But in the time I've spent with these two, I've come to love them as my own. I've already spoken with my children, and they have no problems taking two more into their family." His face softened. "I love them Throttle…and I want to take care of them."

He smiled and dropped his eyes. "I want to be there for them like their birth parents can't be. I want to protect them, and hold them when they're scared. And when the war's over, I want to give them a home where they'll feel safe, with a family that loves them….I want to be their Daddy."

Buckshot's confession had been as startling as it had been unexpected. And now all were silent as they digested this newest development.

Throttle put his hand on the mottled black and brown mouse's shoulder. He felt Buckshot tense, waiting for Throttle to tell him all the reasons why it could not or should not be done.

Why it wouldn't work.

"Well…if you're absolutely sure this is what you want…?"

Buckshot's head snapped up, his eyes wide and his ears pricking cautiously forward. Could this really be happening? Was Throttle really going to say yes? He nodded his head.

This was what he wanted.

Throttle smiled. "In that case, I'll just go have a talk with General Carbine. Get her ok on it before we run it by the girls." He suddenly laughed and looked to Des. "You wanted to know what would happen to the girls. Looks like they didn't need our help finding a family after all!"

He stood and quietly padded out into the garage to send Askook and the girls back in and call Carbine up on the transmitter.

The children cast curious looks at the adults, but when no explanations were immediately forthcoming they shrugged and settled in to watch the rest of the game and snack on some popcorn. The adults would tell them when they were ready, and no amount of questioning would get them to tell any sooner.

When the game finally finished, Charley pulled out a couple board games and set them up on the coffee table for the children and any adults who wanted to play. Malachi, Angela, Tiffany, Buckshot, Erick, and Des were halfway through a game of Jenga when Throttle came back.

He came and leaned on the back of the couch, watching them with amusement as Erick pulled the wrong brick and sent the whole tower tumbling down.

A chagrined look on his face as he sat back, Erick nonetheless laughed with the others as he helped them gather the bricks and stack them up again.

Buckshot leaned back and his laughter faded as his eyes caught sight of Throttle behind the sofa. Worry entered his eyes. His ears pricked forward questioningly.

A slow smile spread across Throttle's lips, and he gave Buckshot a big thumbs up. A brilliant smile lit Buckshot's face.

"Really?" he asked softly.

Throttle couldn't hear him over all the noise, but he knew what Buckshot was asking. He nodded. "Yeah."

Buckshot looked down at the two little girls on the floor. It was all right. He could take them home. His smile faded, replaced by worry. What would the girls think of this? Would they want to go back with him? Would they say yes?

Throttle smiled. "Hey Buckshot!" He called over the noise. "General Carbine said to tell you that as soon as Crucible's finished his work here, you're to fly him back to Mars. Think you're up to it?"

Wondering what the tan commander was up to, Buckshot decided to play along. "I think so sir."

Throttle nodded. "She also said your kids miss you. They'll be waiting for you when you touch down at the red rock canyon base."

Tiffany and Angela looked up at Buckshot. It had never occurred to them that he would have to return to Mars, or that he might have a family.

"What are your kids like?" Angela asked curiously.

"Well, my daughter's name is Basilica. She's ten. And then I have twin boys. Their names are Bolt and Sprocket. They're both eight." Buckshot chuckled. "Basilica has brown fur like me. But the boys have dark gray fur like their mother."

Tiffany put her chin in her hand. "What's she like?"

"My wife? Her name was Annis. Silky gray fur from head to toe and a heart as big as the galaxy." His smile faded sadly. "She died five years ago in a Plutarkian raid. My sister, Umber, looks after my family while I'm away." He chewed his lip nervously. "It's a small family." He admitted. "But you're welcome to be a part of it if you want to."

It took a minute for his words to completely register with the girls, and their eyes got bigger and bigger as the full import of what he had said sank in.

"I can't promise that your lives will be easy." Buckshot said softly. "But I can promise that I'll always do my best to keep you safe and to be there for you when you need me."

Tears in their eyes, the two girls got to their feet and threw their arms around him, crying for joy. He hugged them close, his own tears of joy leaving wet trails down his face. Around them, human and mouse alike cheered and clapped their hands.

"Well." Buckshot said once they'd broken the hug. "If I'm to fly us all back to Mars, I guess I'd better get the Ripcord up and running again."

"You just leave that to me." Charley laughed. "I'll have her fixed up in no time."

"Yeah, Charley's already been workin' on it." Modo said, grinning. "An' if that readout Erick brought in yesterday is right, she's been givin' your girl an upgrade while she was at it!"

Buckshot cocked his head. "Upgrade?"

Charley nodded. "I had Vinnie's bike talk to the computer on the Ripcord and give me a readout on the whole ship. Once I fixed up the battle damage, I made a few improvements to the weapons systems and hyper drive." She chuckled. "She had a few good ideas of her own to improve her performance. The Martian Mechanics should have a talk with their equipment every now and then. They'd be surprised how much they'd learn!"

Buckshot laughed. "I'll bet!" He pulled Tiffany up onto his lap. "In that case, we've got about a chapter left in our story to finish, then it's off to bed with these two."

* * *

><p>"All set Buckshot?" Modo asked.<p>

It had taken three days for Charley to finish her upgrades on the Ripcord, and one more to stock it with supplies, both for the journey and for the mice on Mars.

The black and brown mouse nodded, securing his seat belt. He wouldn't be leaving this seat for anything but the necessities for the next few days as they traveled back to Mars. And when he did get up, it would be with Crucible's help.

His injuries were healing nicely, but it would be a while before he would be back to fighting condition.

And he was more than ok with that.

He would spend his recovery time with his children, both old and new. He'd spoken with them again last night, and they couldn't wait to meet their new sisters. Speaking of the girls… He looked back over his shoulder.

Throttle and Crucible were helping the girls get strapped in. The pilot smiled and gave his new daughters a thumbs up. They were only too happy to send him back two of their own. Askook slithered up the ramp and set the last of Crucibles equipment in the cargo net.

"That is the last of it." He called.

Buckshot waived his acknowledgment and focused his attention on the control panels in front of him, beginning the final preparations for takeoff.

A hand on his shoulder drew Crucible's attention and he turned.

Throttle gripped his shoulder, tipping his head forward so his glasses slid down. The faulty bionic eyes that had replaced his real ones had left him virtually blind, save for brief moments of bleary sight immediately after he removed his glasses or looked over the top of them.

Those garnet eyes now pinned Crucible more surely than any knife could have. "Are _you_ going to be ok?" Throttle asked gently. He gestured to the ship. "With the space travel?"

Crucible chewed his lip thoughtfully. After a moment he nodded. "I think so…" he smiled, and he seemed to become a little more confidant. "I think so. The memories that assailed me the first time…" he sighed. "They are still there, and I think they always will be. But they do not rule me as they did before. You and your friends shown me that it is all right to be afraid, and how to control it. I thank you for that. And I will not forget it."

Throttle smiled and nodded. His brief moments of sight were fading, and he pushed his glasses back up his nose. The two mice embraced for a moment, then Throttle gave his shoulder a final pat before moving on to say his goodbyes to the girls.

"I will miss you my friend."

Crucible smiled at the serpent. He would miss Erick to. They had become good friends in the past couple of weeks. They came from vastly different backgrounds, but they had much in common.

Both were outside the norm for their species. They looked to different from others of their kind to gain easy acceptance. They made friends warily, but what few friends they had were fast friendships that would not be easily broken.

Both had lost loved ones to the Plutarkians. And both had endured great pain and hardship to get to where they were today.

Crucible smiled. "I will miss you to." He agreed, hugging his friend close.

Erick laughed softly. "I almost forgot. I have a parting gift." He brought a massive coil around and held it up in between them. He traced his hand along the diamond design on his spine, his slender fingers stopping on one of the irridescent black scales.

Before Crucible could say a word, he had pulled up one of his scales and removed it in one quick twist.

He let his coil fall to the floor again, wiping the blood off the base of the scale with his thumb and offered it to his friend. Crucible carefully took it.

This particular scale was about two inches long and two and a half inches wide. It was a rough teardrop shape, wide at the base and tapering down to a point at the end, with a small ridge running down the center about two thirds of the way.

"I do not know what to say…" he admitted, touched by the gesture.

Erick smiled. "I hope it brings you luck, wherever your path takes you."

"Thank you." Crucible murmured, closing his fingers over his friends still warm scale.

* * *

><p>The mice and their friends stood back and waived as they watched the Ripcord gracefully take to the air. Charley had done her repairs well.<p>

They stood there watching it until it completely vanished from sight, then walked back through the garage to the front.

There were more goodbyes to be said.

Parked in front of the Last Chance was an old dark blue van. Gila had brought it earlier that morning.

Malachi gave a quick, heartfelt goodbye to each of the mice, saving Charley for last. "Goodbye Charley." He smiled shyly. "Thank you for letting me help fix the space ship."

Charley laughed. "You're most welcome Malachi. I couldn't have done it without you."

The little boy's eyes lit up. "You mean it?"

She nodded. "I most certainly do."

He happily threw his arms around her, grateful beyond words.

"So what's with the van?" Vinnie asked Gila from his seat on a bench, his tone teasing. He was still weak from his brush with death, but he could get around well enough with his friends help.

Gila chuckled. "I could transport Des, Malachi, and Erick in my truck easily enough, but Erick would have to ride in the bed under a tarp. I thought it would be safer, and far more comfortable for Erick, if I used a van. I borrowed this from a friend of mine. With Des and I riding in the front and one seat in the back taken by Malachi, Erick has almost all of the back of the van to stretch out in, and the back windows are tinted well enough to prevent anyone from seeing him."

"Sounds like a plan." Vinnie agreed. "So where'll you be taking Des and the guys? You haven't finished rebuilding your place yet have you? That house took quite a beating if I remember right!"

"You should know."Gila chuckled.

His home had been almost completely destroyed due to his harboring the white mouse. He held no ill will towards Vinnie though. No one had been hurt, and the raid had led him to the discovery of aliens on his planet, both hostile and benevolent. Since then he had been careful to keep an eye on Limburger and thwart him whenever possible.

"No, repairs are still underway. But it should not take too much longer. I have been assured that it will be completed before winter. Until then, I am living in an apartment on seventh."

"Are you heading straight there?" Throttle asked.

A wolfish smile crossed Gila's face. "Yes. Then Des and I will go a pay a visit to her _dear_ husband Gary." Seeing the concern on their faces he hurried to reassure them. "Do not worry, we will not go alone. I have already spoken with my lizards and monsters, and three will be coming with us. Des is going to take whatever possessions she and the boys might want or need, and in the meantime, I will have a small chat with Gary. Make a few things clear to him."

The mice nodded grimly. "You make sure he knows a lady ain't a punchin' bag." Modo growled, his eye glowing faintly.

Gila nodded. "Believe me, I intend to."

* * *

><p>Erick and Malachi watched the garage shrink and disappear behind them as the van drove away.<p>

When it had finally vanished, the two turned and settled into their seat, or seats in Erick's case, as he was currently taking up several seats and a good portion of the floor.

"Where are we going Mommy?" Malachi asked curiously.

Des smiled back at him. "We're going home niño."

Malachi frowned. "Where is home? We're not going back to Daddy's house are we?" A fearful look came to his face.

Erick gently unbuckled the little boy and cradled him in his coils. "No Malachi. We are not returning to your father's house." He smiled. "They say home is where the heart is. Home is wherever we are, so long as we are together."

* * *

><p>...I can't believe it's over!<p>

Like I said, I might write an epilouge if you guys want it. Just to show the meeting between the girls and Buckshot's kids. We'll see what you reveiwers think.

Until next time...


	61. Epilogue

Here you go my dears. You asked for it, and I am more than happy to provide. Here is the absolute end of this story, as I don't think you can have anything else after an epilogue...

Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! to everyone who has commented and supported me throughout this extremely long story and all the nasty fights with my muse. XD We really had it out over this last chapter. She's currenty sitting in a corner with a black eye and bloody nose. I am so going to regret that later, but for now...I REALLY DON'T CARE! lol...

* * *

><p>ENJOY!<p>

* * *

><p>"Ripcord to base, come in please."<p>

_Ripcord this is base._

Buckshot smiled, carefully maneuvering the Ripcord. Charley had done a fine piece of work on his ship, she handled like a dream now! He gazed out of the cockpit window at the red cliffs and reddish orange sand of his home world, beautiful to his eyes.

Home. He was nearly home at last.

"Base this is Buckshot aboard the Ripcord. Request landing clearance and instructions." The pilot stated calmly.

There was a moment of silence, then the dispatcher's voice returned. _Ripcord, you're cleared for landing. Please proceed to landing pad two. General Carbine is waiting there to meet you." _

That last surprised Buckshot. The General waiting on the landing pad for them? He shrugged. He'd find out soon enough. In the meantime he had a ship to land. "Understood. Proceeding to landing pad two now." He said into the mic.

The instant the ship touched down, Martian mechanics swarmed out from hidden entrances in the stone. The massive landing pad the Ripcord had landed on was designed to look like just another flat layer of stone. If you didn't know what you were looking for it would be very easy to miss.

And that was the entire point.

"Stay put." Buckshot called over his shoulder. "We don't get out until they've gotten us undercover." Crucible and the girls nodded.

A thud sounded outside the ship, quickly followed by a faint grinding sound. The large landing pads were also built to move.

The operators outside quickly guided the landing pad through a large hanger door in the rocky cliff face and over to a docking area. Once the passengers were disembarked, the Ripcord would be carefully removed and stored to one side while the landing pad was returned to its place just inside the doors, ready to roll out in a moment's notice to provide safe landing for the next incoming ship.

Landing pads one and three were stationed about a mile or two away in opposite directions, ensuring that safe landing was easily reachable for the Freedom Fighters ships at all hours of the day.

_Ripcord, you are now securely docked. Please disembark. Your ship will be stored and any necessary repairs will be made._

"Roger that." Buckshot looked over his shoulder at his passengers. "Ok, you can get up now."

With Crucible's help Buckshot limped over to the door and opened the hatch, Tiffany holding onto his hand and Angela holding onto his tail. The ramp hissed and slid down, revealing several Freedom Fighter mechanics ready and waiting to board the ship and give her the once over and unload her cargo, though they waited respectfully for her obviously injured pilot and his passengers to get off first.

"Ship's all yours guys." Buckshot said as he stepped off the ramp. "I doubt you'll have to make any repairs, we didn't have any trouble coming home." He stopped and smiled.

A white and butterscotch colored mouse was waiting with a bucket.

The mouse grinned and shrugged. "A bet's a bet. You made it home without us having to send another ship to pick you up, so I owe you a full wash of the Ripcord." His grin faded a little as concern colored his face. "You ok?"

Buckshot smiled. "I've been better." He admitted. "And I'm working my way back to being better." He motioned for the mouse to come closer and gently drew Angela and Tiffany forward. "Quist, I'd like you to meet my daughters." Quist's jaw dropped. "This is Angela, and Tiffany. Girls, this is my friend Quist."

"Hello." They answered in unison.

Quist shook his head, appearing somewhat dazed. "Uh…Hi." He starred at Buckshot. "These are your kids? I thought for sure you had to boys and a girl."

_"DADDY!" _

Two gray streaks zipped past Quist and the girls to tackle Buckshot, followed swiftly by a somewhat larger brown blur.

Buckshot was torn from Crucible's hold by the sudden onslaught and landed on his rump, three excited children sitting on top of him. He laughed, not really seeming to mind as he hugged, cuddled, and tickled his children in turn.

"You're home, you're finally home!" one of the twins crowed, practically jumping for joy.

"You were gone so long!" his twin brother added.

"We missed you _so much_ Daddy!" The brown furred girl said, hugging her father's neck tight and planting a kiss on his cheek.

He laughed. "Easy fella's, Daddy's a little banged up right now." His sons immediately stopped bouncing up and down on him, though they didn't get off. "I missed you to." He said grinning.

He got himself up on his knees and hugged his children again, before smiling and asking if they were ready to meet their new sisters. Their answer was a series of ecstatic yes's. He drew their attention to Tiffany and Angela.

"Kids, these are your new sisters, Tiffany and Angela. Girls, meet Basilica, Bolt, and Sprocket, your new family."

"Hi!" Tiffany, of course, was only too happy to meet her new siblings, almost immediately getting into a guessing game with Bolt and Sprocket as she tried to tell who was who. Angela on the other hand approached more cautiously, nervous lest she make a mess of things somehow.

She needn't have worried. Basilica was more than happy to take the uneasy girl under her wing, subtly fending off her boisterous brothers so that they didn't overwhelm Angela.

"I see the children are getting along well enough."

The mice looked up to find General Carbine standing there with a pale brown female. The female giggled, covering her mouth with her hands. "And the twin terrors are up to their old tricks again." She added. Regaining some of her composure she called the two miscreants. "Boys, behave. Don't go confusing the poor girl."

"Ok." One agreed.

"We'll have plenty of time to confuse her later!" the other said, sounding almost as if he were finishing his brothers sentence.

"Little scamps." She muttered. She walked past the children to hug Buckshot. "You ok? You look a little the worse for wear."

He smiled, nuzzling his sister's hair. "Hey sis. I'll be ok." He brushed some of his sister's hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. "Nothing a little time with you and the kids can't cure." He gestured to the girls. "Say hello to your nieces, Angela and Tiffany. Girls, this is your Aunt Umber."

She smiled. "Hello girls. Did you have a good trip?"

"You bet!" Tiffany giggled.

"Crucible even let us braid his hair!" Angela added.

Crucible laid his ears back, embarrassed, blushing beneath his fur. "We were running out of things to keep them occupied." He said, ducking his head under Carbine's amused gaze.

Carbine chuckled. "I wouldn't find it half as amusing if there wasn't still a small braid in your hair just behind you ear." she said, her smile growing wider as she watched a mortified Crucible quickly reached up a hand to hide the small braid under his hair untill he had a chance to take it out.

Umber smiled, scooping Tiffany up in her arms. "Come on kids, let's go get something to eat. We've got lunch waiting back at home. You're welcome to come to." She added, meaning Crucible and Carbine.

Carbine shook her head. "I'm needed elsewhere I'm afraid. But thank you. I'm sure Crucible would be happy to go though."The green pelted Martian smiled and nodded his assent.

Umber shifted Tiffany to her other hip, catching one of the twins with her free hand. "Great! Then let's get a move on."

Buckshot smiled and Crucible helped him limp up the ramp to the docking port entrance.

Tiffany and the boys were happily chattering back and forth, and Basilica seemed to have gained Angela's trust, as the once human girl was walking hand in hand with her and carrying on a quiet conversation.

He looked up and met Crucible's eye. "It's good to be home…"

* * *

><p>Listening to the song "I don't wanna know" by Phil Collins, and just as I finish this, he sings the words "It's over, oh yes it's all over.." (stares at the computer in disbeleif) "How the frick did he know I was done?!"<p>

Lol, now I'm going to run and hit that fun little button that says "Complete"...or maybe it says "Finish". I can't remember.

Anyway, I've already started writing my next fanfictions, though I haven't posted anything yet. I've got an X-men one started along with a Batman one. I'm not really happy with the X-men one, and I'm seriously debating starting over from scratch I'm that disatisfied. We'll see.

Until next time...


End file.
